I'll Be Seeing You
by sweetandlovely
Summary: Back to World War Two with Charlie and Joey in the sequel to 'The Very Thought of You'
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Seeing You

**_Well, here we go again, Chaps, this time, wandering back sixty nine years ago to join our two intrepid War time heroines, Charlie Buckton and Joey Collins in a sequel to 'The Very Thought of You'. "Put that light out!" ~Sweet and Lovely~_**

**_x X x_**

Chapter 1

**"_I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places, that my heart and mind embraces all day through. In that small cafe, the park across the way, the children's carousel, the chestnut tree, the wishing well."_**

_**(Kahal/Fain)**_

WPC Charlotte Buckton stood holding onto the carriage rail as the steam train pulled into Charing Cross station, London. With her free hand, she held a black leather attaché case with a gold crest embossed upon it. The train's breaks squealed as they gently kissed the buffers at the terminus.

Charlotte's fellow travellers spilled out onto the platform and headed for the gates. Charlotte did likewise, but without, perhaps, as much practice as the others. Her life in the sleepy Kent town of Whitstable, was, on the whole, calm, and her experience of the London rush hour was limited.

"Tickets please." The ticket collector at the gate said, holding out his hand expectantly. Charlotte handed over her ticket and swept though with everyone else, not really finding her own feet until she reached the station concourse.

***

It was April, 1944. The sun was shining promising a warm, spring day.

Charlotte, or Charlie to her friends and family, made her way to the main road. She brushed down her crumpled Police uniform and then walked along several busy London streets before finding Great Scotland Yard. As she reached the building, she stopped and looked up at its vastness. She felt butterflies in her stomach, fluttering. Taking a deep breath she entered the building.

"Good morning. May I help you?" Said the gentleman at the desk.

"Good morning. WPC Buckton to see Deputy Assistant Commissioner Woodford, please?" Charlie said, still feeling nervous.

"One moment, please, Constable." The gentlemen said, plugging a wire into his switchboard and dialling a number.

"A WPC Buckton," he said, glancing at Charlie, "to see the Deputy Assistant commissioner. Right-ho. Thank you."

The gentleman looked back at Charlie.

"Third floor and to your right. Second corridor to the left. Room 1212."

"Thank you." Charlie said trying to remember the verbal map she had just been given.

***

Charlie had been commissioned by Whitstable's Sergeant Crosby, upon orders of the Chief Superintendent for the district, to take some very important documents to Scotland Yard and in particular, DAC Woodford. Charlie was chosen by the Sergeant, out of respect of her relentless hard work and in merit of her tireless efforts to put a gang of Kent based Racketeers, (who had been flooding the market with black market goods, such as nylons and spirits) behind bars. It was an unusual feat for a Woman Police Constable. She was excelling!

Charlie Buckton had every reason to be excelling in her work. These days, it was all she did. For nineteen, long months, she had thrown everything she had at it. Working longs hours and taking on extra shifts, hardly taking time for herself or her family. She was quick witted, intelligent and one hundred percent committed to her job. Her friends and family despaired of her, but Charlie was relentless.

***

She had travelled up from Whitstable on Thursday afternoon to her Father's house, in Blackheath, South East London and was to stay with him until her mission with the Deputy Assistant commissioner was complete. The details of this mission Charlie had not been a party to and secrecy was of the essence.

Charlie reached the DAC's department, knocked on the office door and entered.

"WPC Buckton to see DAC Woodford." She announced.

The secretary buzzed through to the DAC to announce Charlie's arrival.

"Would you like to go straight in, please?" The secretary said.

"Thank you."

Charlie knocked at the DAC's door and walked in.

"WPC Buckton, Sir." She said, standing to attention.

"Ah, good." DAC Woodford said, looking up and smiling at Charlie.

"Is that for me?" He said, indicating with a nod to the attaché case Charlie was holding.

"Yes, Sir."

Charlie handed over the case.

"Please take a seat, Constable." The DAC instructed.

Charlie was surprised at the congeniality shown to one of such low rank. She sat on the edge of the seat and awaited further instructions.

The DAC flicked through the documents in the case. Suddenly he looked up and grinned at Charlie.

"I knew your Father!" He said.

"Sir?" Charlie said, surprised the DAC would know of her retired, Detective Chief Inspector father.

"We served in the Great War together." He said, smiling. "How is he?" He kindly enquired.

"Not as well as I would like, Sir."

"What a pity. Poor old Plucky."

"I'm sorry, Sir?" Charlie said, looking bewildered.

"Plucky. 'Plucky' Buckton! Saved my life on more than one occasion!" The DAC recalled. "Grand fellow. We served in the East Surrey's together.

Charlie stared in astonishment.

"Give your Father my very best, won't you? Tell him 'Woody' Woodford sends his best regards."

"Yes, Sir. I will."

"Good. Right Constable. I won't need your assistance until Monday morning. So if I were you, disappear off for a few days and take in the sights!"

"Thank you, Sir." Charlie said, standing to attention. "Good day, Sir."

"Good day to you, too. Oh! And don't forget, 'Woody' Woodford!" He said, chuckling as she left his office. Charlie was totally surprised by his relaxed manner.

***

She trotted off along the corridors and down the stairs and out into the mid morning sunshine. The day was too nice to waste, so she decided to indulge herself and take a long walk along the River Thames, before making her way back home.

A little tug boat blew its whistle catching her attention. The crew cordially waved. She smiled and raised her hand back to them. Continuing her river walk, she heard a voice call out her name.

"Charlie! Charlie Buckton!"

Charlie turned around and was surprised to see two uniformed women standing a few yards away from her. For a while, Charlie couldn't focus on the faces as the sun shone into her eyes. One of the service women moved a step or two closer and called her name again.

"Charlie! It's me!"

This time Charlie recognised the voice, but could hardly match it with the smart young service woman standing before her.

"Joey?"

**_So there's part one out of the way...Everyone's getting into part, so please have patience! look out for part two, coming soon! S&L xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 2

"Joey? Joey Collins?" Charlie said, hardly believing her eyes.

Joey's companion mumbled something to Joey and continued to walk. Joey took a few steps closer to Charlie and smiled.

"How are you Charlie?"

"I'm well, thank you. An-and you?" Charlie said, stuttering a little.

"I'm hale and hearty!" Joey said, walking the final few steps to Charlie.

The two girls stared at each other for a few moments.

Charlie blinked several times. _Was this a dream?_No, there was Joey Collins, standing right before her, after all those months of seeing and hearing nothing since she left on the train from Whitstable Station nineteen months before.

Joey had changed; she had matured into a beautiful young woman, carefree and obviously more than happy with her life. She wore her smart, navy blue Wren's uniform to perfection and her hair neatly pinned up under her uniform hat, perched cheekily on her head.

"You look well." Charlie managed to say after a few moments.

"You're looking well too. How is everyone back home?" Joey said, with interest. "How are Ruby, Jan and Vince?"

"They're all well, thank you." Charlie said a little stiffly.

"And Andy, how's Andy Aden?" Joey asked.

"He joined The Royal Navy last autumn! The last I heard he was in Gibraltar, but I don't know where he is at present."

"So, what are you doing all the way up here?" Joey asked, tilting her head slightly to one side.

"On business, at the 'big' office!" Charlie answered.

Joey frowned for a moment and then realised Charlie was talking about the Police Headquarters for London. She looked impressed.

Neither spoke for a few moments. Both becoming embarrassed.

Charlie cleared her throat.

"So, how is life in The Wrens?"

"It's wonderful!" Joey enthused. "I'm enjoying every moment of it!"

"I'm pleased for you." Charlie said, with perhaps more enthusiasm than she actually felt. "Are you based here abouts?"

"Lord! No. We're based up on the East Coast, but we have a seventy two hour pass and we're looking forward to 'bright lights and lovely grub!" She grinned.

"Bright lights and lovely grub?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"Sailor talk." Joey laughed.

"I see." Charlie said, trying to sound bright and breezy and failing dismally.

"Are you staying at your Father's?" Joey asked.

"Yes. It gives me a chance to visit with him and Morag for a while."

"Is he any better?" Joey asked compassionately.

"About the same." Charlie replied, sadly.

"Well," Joey said, looking in the direction of her companion. "I'd better get going."

Charlie's heart sank. _How did Joey always manage to make her feel this way?_

"Yes of course," She replied, "You don't want to keep your friend waiting. It's been nice seeing you, Joey." Her voice faltering. She turned to walk away.

"Charlie! Do you have anything planned for this evening?" Joey said quickly, as if trying to delay Charlie. "We're going to see a show tonight and have a few drinks after, if you'd like to join us?"

"Well, I don't know..."

"Please, Charlie? I'd like you to come." Joey said, sincerely.

"Well, okay, as long as I'm not intruding." Charlie said, immediately wishing she'd refused the invitation.

"You could never intrude, Charlie." Joey said, smiling. "We'll meet you outside The Adelphi Theatre at eighteen hundred hours!"

And with that, skipped off to join her companion.

Charlie watched as the two girls linked arms and marched off along the pavement; Joey casting one look over her shoulder at Charlie and smiling.

***

Charlie rummaged through her clothes. She hadn't really packed anything too fancy as she never thought she would be going anywhere particularly grand during her visit. She explained to her father about the chance meeting with an old friend from home and the subsequent invitation she'd received. Her father was pleased Charlie had the chance of an evening out. He had heard from Ruby that Charlie never went anywhere, anymore. He was pleased for her and told her it would do her good. His daughter was less sure. She still hurt after nineteen months.

***

Charlie stood on the platform at Blackheath station waiting for the train to stop. It hissed steam as the travellers embarked and after a few minutes the whistle blew and the train chugged into motion. She took a compact out of her bag and lightly dusted her nose and forehead. She felt nervous of being in Joey's company again after so long and fiddled with her fingers trying to compose herself.

All too soon, the train pulled into Charing Cross station and the passengers disembarked and streamed out through the gates.

Charlie checked the time by her wrist watch as she walked up The Stand. She had plenty of time to spare, so walked slowly along the road and looked at the shops. The nearer her destination, the more nervous she felt.

Soon, The Adelphi Theatre loomed up in front of her. She swallowed, her mouth feeling very dry. She quickly scanned the faces standing out front and saw a hand waving frantically.

Joey's hand.

***

"I'm glad you could make it!" Was Joey's greeting as she ran to meet Charlie.

"I wouldn't have missed it." Charlie said, trying her best to sound genuine.

"Helen's inside queuing for tickets. Come in and meet her." Joey said, taking Charlie's arm.

Inside, the foyer, the lights were bright. The crimson walls were dressed in photographs of past players at the theatre. The room was smoky and crowded.

"Helen, I want you to meet my very good friend from back home; Miss. Charlotte Buckton!" Joey said, "And Charlie, this is my good friend Miss. Helen Wetherby. We met on our first day of training," Joey said, happily, "And now we're like Siamese twins!"

"Thart's reet" Helen said, with a big grin on her face, "Helen High-water" they calls oos!" Helen said. "I'm Helen and she's alus in high-water!"

Both Wrens laughed at their private joke and Charlie smiled, feeling a little wrong footed.

"Arv got tickets, now where's t'bar?" Helen enquired.

Joey pointed in the direction of the theatre bar and the three girls walked towards it.

"U'll get these. What's ya poison love?" Helen asked, looking at Charlie.

"G&T, please."

"Shandy, Josie?"

"Yes, please. We'll be over there." Joey said, nodding towards a quiet corner.

Joey and Charlie made their way over to the corner and smiled at each other.

"She's a grand girl." Joey said, nodding towards her friend.

"She seems very pleasant. Where is she from?" Charlie asked.

"Yorkshire. She has a numerous family up there. All 'reet' Yorkshire puds!" Joey chuckled.

"Shh... She might hear you!" Charlie frowned.

"She doesn't give a fig. We always take the 'rise' out of each other. She's a good egg! She's great fun to be with except when she's had too many drinks!" Joey laughed as she accepted her Shandy from Helen.

"There go love." Helen said, handing Charlie a Gin and Tonic. "Well, bottoms op!"

The three girls raised their glasses and sipped their drinks.

"What are we seeing this evening?" Charlie asked.

"It's a musical. Ivor Novello's 'The Dancing Years' - Colourful and lively, the poster said." Replied Joey.

"Well, if it's rubbish, I'll boo um off!" Helen laughed.

***

The girls took their seats and prepared to be entertained. The lights dimmed and Helen audibly mumbled to Joey,

"Ger' ya 'and off me knee, Josie!"

Some of the audience nearby tittered.

Charlie wasn't entirely sure if Helen was joking or not. Had Joey, (or 'Josie' as her new friend called her) a new 'light in her life'? Helen was remarkably pretty. She was petit in build with hazel eyes and red hair, as bubbly as her personality. With Joey's dark eyes and chocolate brown hair, they certainly made a very pretty pair.

The show proceeded and Charlie felt herself relaxing a little. Joey sat in between the Police Woman and the other Wren. Both Wren's were still in Uniform.

The interval arrived and the three girls, along with everyone else, left their seats and headed for the foyer.

"I'm gonna queue for t'lav." Helen announced. "Anyone comin'?"

"I'm fine thanks." Said Charlie.

"Me too, thanks. See you in a bit." Smiled Joey.

"Two shakes!" Laughed Helen as she stepped away.

"You're quiet, Charlie. Everything alright?" Joey asked, frowning.

"Yes, fine. Are you enjoying the show?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.

"Well, it's a bit of 'floof' as Helen might say, but it's fun."

It seemed every time they were left alone, they struggled to speak.

Charlie read a sign on the foyer wall.

'_**Consequent on Black-out conditions and Police regulations, times of Theatre performances may be changed without notice. Patrons are advised, therefore, to check times of the performance they wish to attend with the entry in the Daily papers.'**_

"We seem to live our lives upon the orders of others." Joey said, noticing Charlie reading the sign.

Charlie smiled.

"What do you do in the Wrens?" She asked.

"I'm in maintenance and Helen's in Signals. We met when we started our training at Mill Hill."

"Did you have to have a lot of training?" Charlie asked.

"We had to be really fit, so we did lots of exercises like bike riding and swimming. They kept us on our toes day and night. Helen was always cracking jokes and keeping us all amused and we became great buddies. We were taught how to protect ourselves in an emergency and what to do if there is ever a gas attack. Thankfully, so far, we haven't had to put that one into practice! It's the marching which is the hardest part. Tramp, tramp, tramp! The boots are so heavy!"

Charlie looked down at Joey's feet.

"No, these are my walking out shoes!" Joey laughed.

Charlie chuckled too. Their eyes met and their laughing diminished.

"Anyway, as we were allowed to choose our own job, I opted for maintenance. Me and the other girls, that's Helen, Marj, and Ruth, were sent up to a coastal resort on the East coast all looking very chic in our over sized uniforms!"

"You look fine to me." Said Charlie having another look at Joey's very becoming uniformed figure.

"Yes, well, that's after we took things into our own hands and adjusted them to fit! I'm a dab hand with a needle and cotton, you know!" Joey said, giving a twirl.

Helen returned.

"You girls ready to go back in?"

The three girls wandered back into the auditorium.

The show finished by eight thirty and the girls filed out with the rest of the audience, humming the songs they could remember.

"Well, where to naw?" Helen asked.

"Well, I should head for home, I think." Said Charlie, still a little uncertain of the relationship between Joey and Helen and feeling a little down.

"Charlie, you can't go home yet!" Joey said, brightly. "Why don't you come and have a drink with us. It's still early."

Charlie was torn between wanting to be with Joey and not getting in the way.

"Ee! Josie, look at those GI's eyeing os op!" Helen said, nudging Joey.

"Yes, very nice." Joey said, flatly.

"She's ullus like this!" Helen wailed, "She never gets any enthusiasm op about the GI's!"

Charlie smiled to herself. Obviously, Helen and Joey's relationship wasn't as she thought. She inwardly sighed with relief.

"Ahoy Lads!" Helen called over to the American soldiers. "Ooh-ooh!"

"Helen, don't start!" Joey moaned, as Helen encouraged the allied forces over.

"I'm dying to get 'er 'ooked op with some reet narce fella. Don't know wos op wi' 'er!" Helen said putting an arm around Joey's shoulders.

Joey shot Charlie a look. Charlie felt for her friend.

"You don't really have to go yet, Charlie, do you?" Joey eyes pleaded.

"No. Not if you'd like me to stay."

Joey smiled and nodded, gratefully.

"Hey! Ladies!" Cried the American GI's. "What's cookin'?"

Helen was already in fits of laughter. Charlie put a comforting arm through Joey's and the little crowd walked off in search of 'bright lights and lovely grub'.

**_Apologises for the appalling Yorkshire accent ~ it's "reet ard" writing it down! S&L xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 3

The GI's, Wrens and Policewoman walked towards Covent Garden and into Rose Street. They entered the Lamb and Flag, which was noisy and smoky.

"Hey! Yelled GI, Abe, "This looks like a typical English pub!" He said, with excitement.

"Yeah. Let's get some drinks. Whata ya have, Ladies?" Asked GI, Chuck.

"Ul ave a straight Gin please!" Helen said, waving her hand.

Chuck looked at Joey and Charlie.

"A Shandy and G&T, please." Joey said, ordering for them both.

Charlie smiled at the familiar way Joey had assumed her choice of drink.

GI, Brad, stood back a little from the others and catching Charlie's eye, smiled at her. Charlie smiled back and took a seat next to Joey at a small wooden table. Joey glanced at Brad; his smile at Charlie had not gone unnoticed. A wave of jealousy washed over her.

"Here you are, Ladies!" Announced Abe. "One gin, straight up." Passing the glass to Helen. "One Gin and Tonic and one Shandy."

The girls thanked the soldier and when the men had received their pints, Chuck cleared his throat.

"Uh-hum... Cheers everyone!"

"Cheers!" Everyone followed, accept Helen.

"Bottoms op!" She said, laughing.

"So, where do you come from Ma'm?" Abe said, glancing at Joey and offering her a cigarette.

"No thanks." Said Joey, shaking her head.

"Ee, don't give 'er one; she chokes 'herself 'arf to death after one poof!" Helen said, laughing and accepting one herself.

"My home is in Kent. Whitstable; it's a sea-side town. Charlie and I both live there; well, I did until I joined up." Joey explained.

"And you Ma'm?" He said, looking at Helen.

"I'm from Yorkshire, in the North of England." She replied, smiling at the Chuck as he winked at her.

"Are you gals in the Navy?" Chuck asked Joey.

"Yes, we're Wrens, but Charlie," She said, glancing at her friend, "Is a Police Officer!"

Charlie blushed as the whole company looked at her. She shifted a little uncomfortably and smiled.

"But, you're not in uniform?" Brad, the quieter GI pointed out, taking the spare seat beside Charlie.

"No. I'm off duty at the moment. I met Joey and Helen by accident earlier today and they've kindly invited me out with them this evening." Charlie said, a little shyly.

"They have good taste!" The soldier said keeping his eyes fixed on Charlie.

Charlie felt Joey's body tense beside her. _So why would Joey be fretting? Wasn't she the one who walked out on Charlie and never even bothered to write?_

Charlie smiled at Brad's compliment and looked down at her hands which had nothing to do but fidget. She tucked them under her legs and smiled at Joey. But Joey's eyes were too busy glaring at Brad to notice.

***

The GI's told the girls about their homes in the United States of American. All obviously proud as punch to be serving their country, but missing home and family more.

"Yooz makes it sound soo romantic!" Helen said softly at Abe; leaning on his shoulder.

Joey sighed.

"What's wrong?" Whispered Charlie.

"She's filling herself with Gin and talking rubbish!" Joey hissed.

"She's only having some fun." Charlie said, casually. "Aren't you?"

"Not much. I wish it could be just me and..." Joey stopped in mid sentence, glancing at Charlie.

Charlie cleared her throat.

"You were saying?"

"Doesn't matter." Joey replied, again noticing Brad eyeing Charlie.

"How long are you London, Ma'm?" Brad asked.

"I don't know at the moment. I report back to work on Monday; I may have a better idea then."

"Well, I'd really like to take you out to dinner if you're still around next week, Ma'm. Maybe Monday evening?" Brad asked, politely.

Charlie blushed and felt Joey tense once again.

"Well, I won't make any promises just in case I'm not around. But thank you for the invitation." Charlie said quickly.

"Perhaps I could call you on the phone, Ma'm, just to see?"

"Well, I really don't know. My father..."

"Oh go on Charlie, give 'im your number, lass. You'll not regret it, I promise!" Helen said, winking.

"I think we can let Charlie make up her own mind, Helen!" Joey said, severely.

"Well, I was only saying..."

"Well, don't!" Joey snapped.

Helen sat stunned after seeing a brand new side to Joey.

Touched by Joey's protection, Charlie felt dangerously familiar feelings beginning to creep back into her heart. _Oh! Why did Joey always manage to turn her world up on end?_

"Well, maybe if I give you my hotel number, you could call me, if you'd like to?" The GI suggested.

Charlie sat uncomfortably not knowing what to do. She wanted to appear friendly, but didn't want to lead the handsome American on. She blushed and fidgeted until the tension was broken by the entrance of a bunch of British soldiers, stumbling through the pub door singing very loudly a rather 'ripe' army song. Everyone looked up and laughed, except Joey.

Charlie smiled and silently thanked them. She glanced at Joey who still sat stony faced and giggled. Joey glanced at her. It was very unlike Charlie to giggle at nothing.

"What's so funny?" She asked, feeling a little irritated.

"Nothing. I don't know. Everything!" The whole evening seemed somewhat surreal.

"Perhaps what your friend needs is another drink?" Chuck suggested.

"No, really." Charlie said, shifting in her seat. "I actually have to be leaving." She said, glancing at her wrist watch. _She had to leave now, before it was too late!"_

Joey's face dropped.

"Don't go!" She said, placing her hand on Charlie's thigh.

Joey's hand felt warm and Charlie delighted in its presence. She placed her own hand on top.

"I really have to. The last train goes at ten thirty and its ten o'clock now."

"I'll walk along with you." Joey said, reaching for her bag.

"That's okay Ma'm." Brad Interrupted. "I'll see Charlie to the station. It'll be my pleasure, Ma'm." He said, smiling at Charlie.

Joey and Charlie glanced at each other.

Charlie stood and collected her things. The other GI's and Joey stood also.

"Thank you all for a very pleasant evening. It was fun meeting you all. Goodbye Helen." Charlie said and then turned to Joey.

Joey's face was sad. There was so much she needed to say to Charlie but in a crowd, she hadn't had a chance.

"Well, you." Charlie said.

"Well, you." Joey repeated.

They paused and smiled at each other.

"Enjoy the rest of your leave." Charlie said at last. "It was..." she paused briefly, "nice to see you."

"Thanks, Charlie." Joey said, looking down.

Charlie gave her a quick hug and left the pub with Brad.

They hadn't walked far when Charlie heard her name.

"Charlie!" Joey came running towards her.

"Charlie, will you meet me tomorrow morning?" Joey asked; her eyes full of entreaty.

"Well I...yes of course, if you want." Charlie said. "Where?"

"Erm, what about Greenwich? Perhaps in the park by the Observatory? At least you won't have to travel too far."

"That's fine." Charlie said, her heart beating with excitement.

"At ten o'clock?" Joey suggested.

"At ten o'clock. By the Observatory?"

Joey nodded, squeezing Charlie's hands and smiling.

"I've missed you." Joey said.

"I've missed you too."

The two girls stood, lost in each other's eyes.

"Excuse me, Ladies, but the time's getting on." Brad reminded them.

"Come here." Charlie said giving Joey a hug.

"I'll be seeing you, Charlie!" Joey whispered in her ear.

"I'll be seeing you, Joey!" Charlie replied reluctantly letting go and walking away with Brad.

Charlie looked back over her shoulder and watched Joey walk slowly back into the pub. She anxiously bit her bottom lip, realising that however hard she had tried during the last nineteen months to put Joey Collins out of her mind and heart, it had taken only a few short hours to put her right back there again.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 4

_Saturday, 22th April, 1944_

_Dear Ruby, _

_I hope my letter finds you well and behaving yourself! How are Janet and Vince? Both well, I hope._

_Dad and Morag are well and send their best love. _

_London has been quiet since I arrived. There haven't been any raids, for which, I am grateful. Some places look so gloomy, but that is only to be expected, I suppose. The journey up to town from Dad's takes forever and the trains are always so crowded. I'm glad I don't have to travel this way, every day! _

_I reported for work yesterday (at you know where) and met a gentleman who used to know Dad in the last war. He calls himself "Woody", which made me laugh. I mentioned him to Dad, but sadly Dad didn't remember him. I think I may well be having some more contact with the gentlemen so I will try and find out some more._

_Morag said Dad hasn't been too well of late, which saddens me, as I know it will you, but he's cheerful. We must be thankful for this._

_And Ruby, I met someone else yesterday. Joey Collins! She looked very pretty and extremely smart in her Wren's uniform. She was with a friend from her unit, called Helen, who is very nice and a lot of fun to be with. Joey invited me to see a show with them. The Ivor Novello show, 'The Dancing Years', which was extremely glamorous and had lots of wonderful songs in it. I'm sure you would have loved it._

_Joey and I have arranged to meet this morning, alone, for a talk. We've got some things to sort out. I can bring her up to date on the goings on in Whitstable and of course I'll be able to tell her about your ambition to join The Women's Land Army, go to University, grow orchids and become a dance band singer. I'm sure she'll be amused!_

_Well, my sweet, I'll sign off here. I meet Joey at ten o'clock, today, in Greenwich Park. I'm feeling a little nervous as you might imagine. I don't think I have to explain why._

_I miss you Ruby, very much and look forward to hearing from you. Please write soon._

_All my love,_

_Charlie._

_xx_

_***_

Charlie placed the letter in the envelope, sealed it and affixed a stamp. She popped her hat on and picked up her handbag and headed for the front door.

"See you later, Dad!" She called out before she left.

Charlie walked along the road from her Father's house and up onto Blackheath. A walk across the grass, between herself and their rendezvous, would calm her nerves before meeting Joey.

***

Joey stepped out of the train carriage at Greenwich station. She hadn't been to Greenwich since her Father had taken her there, as a child. They had visited the museum and afterwards taken tea in a little tea shop nearby. They walked to the pier and bought sea-food; cockles and winkles, from a nearby vendor with a wheel barrow. She smiled at the memory, but felt sad as all her family were now lost to her.

***

Charlie entered the gate to the Park. Her heart began to beat louder and a little faster. Joey may only be a few minute's walk away from her now. She paused for a moment and taking out her compact, dusted her nose and checked her appearance.

***

Joey climbed the hill up through the centre of the Park, making her way towards the Royal Observatory. The landmark was known all over the world; Greenwich Meantime. The red time ball on the top of the Octagon Room was shining in the morning sun. Joey stopped, turned around, and looked back. A panorama of the view of London was breath taking. Even though the barrage balloons hung in the sky, the war seemed very far away that morning.

Turning again and approaching the Observatory, she saw a young woman wearing a pretty lemon dress, patiently waiting for her; a smile adorned her lovely face. Joey felt her legs turn to jelly as she neared.

"Hello." Charlie said, stepping forward to greet Joey.

"Charlie, you came!"

"Of course. How are you this morning?" Charlie said, shaking a little with nerves.

"I'm fine, but I think there may be one or two sore heads from last night!" Joey laughed.

Charlie chuckled.

They smiled at one another, shyly.

"Shall we walk for a while?" Joey suggested.

"Yes, I'd like that." Charlie smiled.

***

The girls walked not saying much; both overwhelmed at being alone together.

Charlie spoke first.

"So, what happened after I left you last night?"

"Well, the British Army, who came into the pub just before you left, ended up having a drinking contest with the Yanks. Helen came in a close third. I had to carry her home afterwards!"

Charlie laughed, imagining Joey struggling with a squiffy Helen.

"Oh dear, that couldn't have been much fun." Charlie sympathised.

"Well, I did have some help from Chuck who seems pretty taken with her. You know, Charlie, I don't want you to get the wrong impression about Helen. She is a lovely girl. But she's rather living life to the full at the moment. Her twin brother was killed in North Africa two weeks ago and she's taken it very badly. They were very close you see. She hasn't talked about it much, just seems go full steam ahead with everything."

"Sometimes it's the only way a person can cope; to throw themselves into whatever takes their mind off of their problem or distress." Charlie said, speaking from her own experiences. "I'm sure you help, Joey, just being around."

Joey smiled and sighed.

They were silent for a few moments.

"Brad was full of you when he got back from the station." Joey said, quietly, stealing a quick look at Charlie.

"Was he?" Charlie asked, tensing slightly.

"He asked me so many questions about you that I almost screamed! I think he's a bit keen."

Charlie said nothing.

"He wants me to put in a good word for him today." Joey said, with butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"He seems a very pleasant young man." Charlie said, quietly. "And very good looking."

"Did he-was he...?" Joey said swallowing. "Did he try anything when he walked you to the station?"

It was Charlie's turn to stammer.

"N-no, he just said that he would be pleased to take me out and gave me his telephone number." Charlie said, her words fading a little toward the end.

Joey felt her throat close. She swallowed again.

"Are you going to see him?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know!" Charlie replied a little confused.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I have no right. It's just..." Joey said, biting her lip. "Oh Charlie! I've been such a fool."

Charlie stopped walking and looked at Joey.

"Charlie. I need to talk to you about something."

Charlie stood waiting; her heart thumping.

Joey took a breath.

"Charlie. I-I have done so many stupid things in my life."

Joey looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"The day I left Whitstable, I was hurt and angry. I didn't want to talk or listen to you. I was punishing myself for being foolish enough to fall in love with someone that I shouldn't have." Joey paused, hanging her head.

Charlie looked anxiously at Joey as she stumbled over her story.

"And when I thought you'd been him...I was angry and disappointed. The most wonderful person in my life had fallen off the pedestal I'd put her on. I left, feeling empty; my life was empty. I tried to hate you but I missed you too much, so much so, that it hurt! It hurt worse than anything else I've ever known, Charlie! Even losing Mum and Dad."

Here, Joey put her hand to her mouth and tried to blink away tears.

Charlie felt saddened by Joey's confession. She wanted to comfort her. _But_ _Joey was the one who'd run off! Joey was the one who'd not listened! Joey was the one who'd never made contact!_

Joey composed herself and took a deep breath.

"Of course, when I got to the training centre at Mill Hill, there were lots of things going on; there was the course which helped to occupy my mind. But when I got time to rest, in my bunk at night, it was your face that haunted me. I just couldn't run away from it. I don't think I wanted to run away from it. It hurt, but it comforted." She spoke the last few words very slowly.

Here she glanced at Charlie, who had not taken her eyes from Joey's face.

"And then I met Hugo."

"Hugo! Hugo Austin?" Charlie said, in disbelief.

Joey nodded.

"After we finished the course and passed out, we were transferred from Mill Hill to our current unit up on the East Coast. It was just before Christmas. We were told to expect a lecture by an Officer who was in, what we girls call "underwater". You can imagine how I felt when Lieutenant Hugo Austin was introduced as our lecturer!"

Charlie's eyes widened in astonishment.

"I couldn't believe it! I couldn't concentrate at all on what he was saying. I just sat there staring at him, or maybe I should say 'glaring at him'. If looks could kill." Joey said, raising her eyes.

"Did he see you?" Charlie asked.

"No. Not at first. He did during a break though. I made sure of it!"

"What did you do?" Charlie asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"The Naafi served up tea and I noticed a group of Wrens, crowded around Hugo, like flies 'round a dustbin." Joey said, screwing her nose up.

Charlie secretly grinned but said nothing.

"Anyhow, I couldn't stand it any longer. So I pushed my way through the crowd and found myself face to face with 'smooth' Hugo. The strange thing was he was his usual 'charming' self. Shook me very warmly by the hand and guided me away from all the other twittering Wrens. They told me afterwards that I was the luckiest girl in the unit!" She said, with a grin.

"What then?" Charlie asked, amused by the irony of the situation.

"He asked me if I liked the flowers!"

"The flowers?" Charlie asked, looking confused.

"Yes, your flowers. Those you gave me when you got back from Canterbury. He said I was a lucky young woman and if it hadn't been for me...he'd have...Well, I won't go into detail!"

"And you believed him?" Charlie said very quietly.

"I think he only confirmed what I knew was the truth. Charlie, I had talked myself into a most ridiculous situation. Why would you go with Hugo when you said you were in love with me? You'd resisted him on so many occasions, so why would you sleep with him that night? I was a fool Charlie, a silly, stupid, immature fool."

Charlie turned away from Joey. She stood silently for a few moments; anger and frustration building up inside her. She suddenly turned and faced Joey.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me, Joey? Why didn't you write or something!" Charlie said, her voice, full of resentment. "Nineteen months, Joey! Nineteen abysmal months!"

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Joey said in a small voice.

"_Sorry_! Is that the best you can come up with!" Charlie yelled walking a few steps away.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid." Joey said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Afraid of what, for crying out loud!" Charlie said; her eyes flashing.

"Afraid you would tell me to go to hell." Joey's voice cracked as she wiped away a stray tear.

Charlie sighed deeply and hung her head, closing her eyes for a few moments. She turned slowly and faced the Wren.

"Or maybe you were just trying to save your own feelings, Joey! You obviously didn't care one hoot about mine!" She said turning away, angrily.

"I did try to write Charlie. You have no idea how many letters I wrote and tore up in frustration because I couldn't find the right words to explain." Joey swallowed. "The months went by and the longer I left it, the less courage I had. I just couldn't face you again; I was afraid - afraid you wouldn't want me anymore." Joey said quietly.

Charlie rubbed her hand over her forehead. She walked a few steps over to a huge Chestnut tree and rested against it; the pulses in her temples throbbing.

"Charlie?" Joey said quietly stepping forward.

"Joey, all this wasted time! All the heartache! A year and a half of not knowing if you were alive or dead! Why didn't you...?"

Tears of frustration sprung from Charlie's eyes.

"I hate you for this, Joey Collins! I HATE YOU!"

Joey hurried over to Charlie and pulled her into her arms. She looked into Charlie's moist eyes expecting to see pain, hate and anguish but only saw _love_. She drew her closer, their lips about to touch. When,

'_Sss-doyinggg...'_

A wooden arrow with a feather attached, narrowly missed their heads and landed in a tree nearby.

The girls sprung apart, breathless and shocked. There, a few yards away, stood three little boys dressed as Indian Warriors.

"How!" Said the first.

"HOW? I'll bloody tell you HOW! That could have killed us!" The Policewoman yelled in anger; still full of emotion. "You stupid little..."

Joey rested her hand on Charlie's forearm.

"Sorry Mrs!" The second little Indian brave said, looking from one woman to the other. "We were aiming at that pigeon up there!" He said, pointing up to a branch above them.

The third boy nodded in agreement.

Charlie and Joey looked from the branch to the pigeon and back to each other and began to giggle; the tension broken. The giggle developed into uncontrollable laughter. They hugged each other tightly.

After a moment, they broke apart and Joey took hold of Charlie's hand and they hurried away from the Red Indian camp. The little boys stared after them as they ran through the trees and disappeared from view.

**_Phew! That was close! Thought it was nearly curtains! hee! hee! S&L xx ;-)_**


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 5

Charlie and Joey followed a quiet pathway which was shrouded in trees. Their laughter now replaced with smiles. Charlie slipped her arm through Joey's.

"Tell me more about your work and where you live."

"Well, where to start?" Joey mused, pressing her lips together. "We're billeted in a hotel near the sea front."

"That should suit you!" Charlie grinned.

"Yes! Home from home! Well, almost. Most of the civilians have been evacuated, but there's a great number of Service Personnel, Wrens, Waaf, Royal Navy and ATS. The ATS girls are great fun!" Joey smiled. "So, you never have to be lonely. There's always loads of American servicemen around too. They're stationed nearby.

"I'm guessing you love that?" Charlie said, raising her eyebrows. "And your work?"

"Most of my life, I'm dressed in either a boiler suit or oil skins!"

"So do you do a lot of maintenance then, on boats and things?" Charlie asked.

"Oh gosh, yes! Changing plugs, stripping down gearboxes and distributor heads and basically anything else which might keep the engines ready for action. We sometimes go out on sea trials when the job is finished and we stand side by side with the men as we sail out of harbour." Joey said proudly.

"Doesn't that cause a lot of, well, problems and, you know, tension?" Charlie asked.

"No, not really. It's a mutual feeling of friendship and respect between the Sailors and Wrens. Well, it's not all 'just respect' – you can imagine that things get a little heated from time to time and you know what Sailors are!" Joey grinned.

Joey threw a penny into a pool of water surrounded by stones. It had been turned into a kind of wishing well since the war had begun. The girls stood and watched as the penny sunk to the bottom and joined other pennies and ha'pennies.

"What did you wish for?" Charlie asked, smiling.

"If I tell you, it may not come true." Joey sighed.

_Want a bet? _Charlie thought secretly.

***

The girls strolled down to where some children were playing on a playground round-a-bout. Finding a nearby bench, they sat down and watched.

"Have you ever seen any action?" Charlie asked.

"Not at sea. Wrens are land based on the whole, but we see plenty of action on land. Low flying German planes often take pot shots at us, though thankfully, their aim is pathetic! The bombing has been devastating. I was blasted out of my bunk one night!" She said, grinning.

"God! Were you hurt?" Charlie said, anxiously.

"Bit shaken, and a few cuts and bruises; that's all. But there's been lots of casualties and deaths. Seven Wrens and our Officer were killed last month. But you can't brood about it. You have to pick yourself up, dust yourself off and get on with it. We attended a memorial service for our dead friends in the morning and then went back to work afterwards."

Joey was far away for a few moments.

"I do get frightened, Charlie."

Charlie took hold of Joey's hand and squeezed it, gently. The softness of Charlie's hand made her shiver all over.

The girls sat for a long time just enjoying the closeness of each other. It felt so right being together and sharing stories of their lives. From time to time they stole a secret look or if their eyes met, they smiled shyly.

At last Joey spoke.

"It has its lighter moments though!" Joey said shaking off her gloom. "The social life is great. Helps us get through all the shit."

"When do you have to report back?" Charlie said, watching the little children at play.

"Ten o'clock on Sunday night."

The girls fell silent.

"How about you, Charlie? How are things since I...?" Joey said, feeling a little nervous asking the question.

Charlie took a deep breath and fiddled with a leaf which had gently fluttered onto her lap.

"I'm probably not the best person to ask. I'm sure Ruby would give you a much better history." She said, remembering the numbness she had felt for so many months since Joey had left.

"She'd probably tell you I've been a miserable bitch who's done nothing but work. I couldn't have got through the last nineteen months without my work." She said, hanging her head.

"I wish..." Joey started.

"I know." Charlie finished.

The girls looked into each other's eyes for a moment but neither could find the words to banish the hurt and loneliness of the past.

"I'm glad you're here, Charlie."

"Me too." Charlie said, losing herself for a while in Joey's eyes.

"Come on, let's go and get some tea!" Joey said brightly and stood up.

"Lovely." Charlie said, with shining eyes.

Joey smiled at Charlie's pretty face.

"I've missed you so much, Charlie."

"What about that tea!" Charlie said, blushing prettily.

***

A little tea shop on the corner, not far from the park, invited them in for hot tea and buns.

"Only rock cakes today, ladies." The waitress advised.

"I think in that case, we'll have tea and rock cakes, please!" Joey said, grinning.

"Tea and rock cakes." The waitress mumbled as she wrote down their order on her pad.

"I suppose she might have trouble remembering the rock cakes if she didn't write it down!" Joey quipped.

"Shh... She'll hear you!" Charlie said, coughing.

"Have you anything planned for tonight, Charlie?" Joey asked, suddenly.

"No, why?" Charlie said, looking at Joey in anticipation.

"Well, you are now. The United States are taking us to the Hammersmith Palais! It's for all the Forces. They've got a Big Band playing tonight!"

"Sounds fun, but how will I get in?" Charlie said frowning.

"Erm, well, simple. Wear your Police Uniform!" Joey suggested.

"I can't do that! I'm not on duty!" Charlie cried.

"Charlie! For one night, nobody will notice."

Charlie sat back in her chair, looking at Joey's excited eyes.

"Please, Charlie!"

Charlie sighed.

"Okay, but if I get in to trouble, you've got it coming to you!"

"I do hope so!" Joey replied with a wicked grin playing on her lips.

Charlie blushed again.

***

The girls finished their tea and walked out of the shop. Joey checked her watch and sighed.

"Charlie, I have to go now. I don't want to leave Helen alone too long. After all, we were supposed to be spending our leave together. After the amount she tucked away last night, I guess she'll have quite a hangover this morning, so by the time I get back to the hotel, she may have surfaced!"

"Yes, of course, Jo." Charlie smiled, trying to hide her disappointment.

***

Charlie walked with Joey to the Railway Station.

"Well, this is me." Joey said, turning to Charlie as they approached the entrance.

Their eyes met and they smiled.

Joey took Charlie's hand.

"I'd better let you go now. I've enjoyed this morning. I'm glad we've talked. Better to get things out in the open."

Charlie nodded; painfully aware she hadn't told Joey everything about the night she had spent in Canterbury, with Hugo, however innocent it may have been.

"What time this evening?" Charlie asked, hearing a train puffing into the station.

"Seven thirty outside the Palais! I have to go!" Joey called, running to the ticket office to buy a ticket.

Charlie watched as Joey ran onto the platform.

"I'll be seeing you!" Joey called as she boarded the train and waved.

Charlie smiled and waved back. Memories of Joey's last departure nineteen months ago, flooded back into her mind.

She loathed trains.


	6. Chapter 6

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 6

Charlie Buckton stood in front of the dressing table mirror, smiling. Her mind full of Joey Collins and their shared morning together. The evening held a promise of more and excitement tingled through her veins. She still wasn't certain about wearing her Police Uniform, but if it meant a few more hours with Joey, she was willing to take the chance.

***

Joey Collins dried herself after her bath; her mind far away in a park somewhere.

"Ya don in thar Josie?" Helen Wetherby yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

"Yeah! Sorry Helen. Be out in a jiff!" Joey called collecting her clothes and slipping out of the room.

"Gordon only knows what yoz been op to in thar for so long! I 'ope t'waters not cold! Bet yov been dreaming of that dance with Abe, eh?" Helen said, suggestively and winked at her roommate.

Joey just smiled in return. Helen was as innocent as a lamb with regard to Joey's love life and Joey aimed to keep it that way.

"You just concentrate on Chuck!" She called as Helen closed the bathroom door.

***

Charlie made her way to Hammersmith. She received several strange looks from other travellers, wondering why a Police Constable was travelling by bus! She tried to close her mind to the stares and concentrate on the evening ahead. It was the first big occasion she had attended for years and had never seen a proper Big Band before. The promise of music, dancing and Joey made her feel quite giddy with excitement.

***

"Are you ready yet, Helen?" Joey called out for the fourth time, eager to get underway to meet Charlie.

"Um coming!" Helen replied grabbing her bag and joining Joey at the door. "Where's the fire, any road?" She asked, frowning at her friend.

The two Wrens left their hotel and headed off towards town.

***

Charlie jumped off the bus at Hammersmith and gazed around her in wonder at the destruction that frequent bombing had caused. People's homes and lives wrecked. Families split up for years on end and some families never to be reunited.

As she neared the huge dance hall she felt her legs turning to jelly. _Why was she feeling so nervous_?

GI's, Abe, Chuck and Brad stood smoking cigarettes outside the dance hall awaiting the British girls to join them. Brad shifted uncomfortably and straightened his tie. He hoped that the lovely Charlie would be one of their party. He was disappointed she hadn't called him at his hotel.

"Hey! There's that hot babe, Charlie, coming along!" Cried Chuck pointing towards Charlie as she nervously approached. "She's stunning and hey! Look at that uniform!"

"Hey!" Brad said, greeting Charlie as she neared. "I didn't recognise you in your uniform!" He said, taking a sneaky opportunity to admire her figure. "You look wonderful!"

Charlie blushed and thanked the soldier.

Abe whistled his approval.

"You sure cut a mean dash in that uniform, Officer! I wish you'd arrest me!"

They laughed and Charlie looked around in hopes of finding Joey and Helen.

"Aren't the girls here yet?" She asked, casting a glance at her wrist watch.

"Knowing that Helen, she's probably getting screwed by some Air force type over on the common!" Chuck jeered, but was immediately nudged by Brad.

"Oh! Pardon me, Ma'm." He said, colouring. "I sorta forgot you were there!"

"Take no notice of this idiot, Ma'm." Abe said, moving closer to Charlie. "He knows not what he says!"

Charlie said nothing, but felt upset for Joey's friend.

"Hey! There they are!" Abe yelled and waved as the two pretty Wrens approached.

Charlie turned, relieved to see Joey. The two friends smiled warmly at each other.

"Well, now we're all here, let's go to it!" Cried Chuck, grabbing Helen, the very one he'd just insulted, by the hand to lead her into the dance hall.

***

In the Ladies Room, the three girls straightened their uniforms and powdered their noses before embarking on the dance floor with the Americans.

"You got back, alright?" Charlie said, glancing at Joey's reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, thanks. Someone here..." glancing at Helen, "Was just crawling out of bed with a very fat head when I got there!" She said, smiling at Helen with fondness.

"Ee, Charlie! I'm never gonna taste another drop as long as ar live!" Helen declared.

Joey grinned at Charlie.

"You okay?" She whispered, moving very close to Charlie.

Charlie nodded.

"I was a bit nervous, but I'm okay now." She said, enjoying the touch of Joey's arm against hers.

Joey squeezed her hand momentarily.

"Well, if we're all hunky-dory, let's be about it!" Joey said looking into Charlie's eyes for longer than she ought.

Charlie smiled and averted her eyes, shyly. A wave of warm feeling engulfed her body and as Joey took hold of her hand to lead her out of the ladies room, shivers ran up her spine.

***

The three service women strolled onto the dance floor cutting quite a dash. The two brunettes and the redhead carried themselves well and many hungry eyes followed them as they joined their GI hosts.

"Excuse me, Officer?" Came a small voice from behind Charlie.

Charlie spun around to be greeted by a small thin man with a bald head and wearing little round spectacles.

"I wondered if you were here in an official capacity."

"Just doing a spot check, Sir!" She improvised in her best Constable's voice.

Joey smirked and Charlie nudged her in the ribs.

"If there's anything you require, please don't hesitate to ask." The little man said. "My office is over there." He said, pointing to a small room with the sign 'PRIVATE' hanging on the wooden door.

"Thank you, Sir and if you've nothing to hide, you'll have nothing to worry about." The Police Officer said, pinching Joey's leg to stop her from laughing.

The little man glanced around at the company, smiled sheepishly at the Police Officer and slunk away.

Joey was puce in the face and exploded with laughter.

"Ee! Lass, you carried that un off reet well." Helen grinned, "I'm sticking with yoz all evening. I reckon on free drinks from that little man!"

"I thought you weren't drinking tonight?" Joey said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Speaking of refreshments, what will it be, Ma'm?" Brad asked Charlie.

"Lemonade, please. Don't forget, I'm on duty!" Charlie grinned at the handsome American.

"Like hell you are!" Chuck cried, grabbing Charlie by the arm and leading her onto the dance floor.

***

Ambrose and his Orchestra were the headline act that evening, with guest singer Anne Shelton. Both acts extremely popular with their audience.

Abe swung Joey around as the band played a very lively version of Cole Porter's 'What Is This Thing Called Love'.

Charlie, taking a breather, sipped her drink. She watched Joey and Abe dancing. Joey was fantastic! Charlie was mesmerized by her intricate dance steps; quite able to match Abe step for step and twirl for twirl. He pushed her this way and that, threw her over his shoulder and between his legs, each time Joey landed sure-footed.

The dance concluded and Joey and her partner trotted back to join their friends, a little breathless. Joey stood by Charlie and taking Charlie's drink from her hand swigged it down. Charlie grinned at her cheeky friend's liberty, but looked forward to placing her own lips where Joey's had just rested on the glass.

"You dance wonderfully!" Charlie said with a huge smile on her face. "I never realised, all those months ago, when you gave me that Jitterbug lesson that I was being schooled by a Master!"

"Stick with me kid, you'll go far!" Joey smirked.

Charlie laughed.

Suddenly, the band stuck up the opening bars of Glenn Miller's 'In The Mood' the very tune that Joey and Charlie had jitterbugged to many months ago on the beach at Whitstable. They both laughed at the coincidence. Brad's hand reached to take Charlie's to lead her onto the dance floor, but Joey was there in a moment and glancing at Brad said,

"My dance, I think!"

She pushed Brad out the way and led a very surprised Charlie onto the dance floor.

"Let's see what you can remember then!" Joey challenged Charlie with a glint in her eye.

"Joey! We can't dance together here!" Charlie cried, glancing around her. "This isn't Whitstable, you know!"

"Come on! It'll be a giggle. We're show 'em a thing or three!"

And with that, Joey began to whip Charlie around on the dance floor, both girls crying with laughter but having the time of their lives. Charlie's eyes were shining. She hadn't had this much fun since first meeting and being enchanted by Joey Collins.

A small group surrounded them and clapped and cheered the girls on, until they slipped and both collapsed in a heap on the floor!

"Joey Collins!" Charlie grinned. "How is it you always manage to get me into such scrapes?"

Joey laughed picking herself up and offered her hand to Charlie to pull her up, her eyes smiling.

"You love it really!" Joey said, hanging onto Charlie's hand and gently stroking her fingers.

***

The band's tempo and mood changed and male hands were offered to female hands leading their partners onto the dance floor.

Joey found herself in the arms of Chuck; trying to keep the GI's hands under control. Helen danced with Abe and Charlie was squired by Brad.

Anne Shelton began to sing a medley of romantic love songs starting with 'Stardust' followed by 'That Lovely Weekend' then 'The Very Thought of You'.

Joey and Charlie's eyes furiously sought each other in the near darkness of the dance floor and when, at last they met, they smiled lovingly at each other.

Suddenly, Charlie felt Brad pull her body in closer to his own and he breathed into her ear,

"Charlie, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Charlie's eyes opened wide in astonishment. She didn't want to hear this from Brad, and certainly not while she was concentrating on Joey.

His lips began to caress her neck and Charlie felt a wave of panic. She didn't want Joey to see and get wrong ideas. She began to struggle in his firm grip.

Joey watched Charlie's eyes turn from love into a frenzy of Lord knows what. Charlie hastily pulled away from Brad and made her way back to their table, stumbling between the dancing couples. She picked up her bag and made for the Ladies cloakroom.

Joey excused herself from Chuck and followed her friend.

"Charlie!" Joey called.

"Joey! I've got to get out of here, now!"

"What's wrong? I saw your face change and..."

"I'm sorry, Jo. I've got to go."

"Hold on, I'm coming with you!"

Joey hurried to their table just as Abe escorted Helen back.

"Helen. I've got to go. Charlie isn't well. I'm going to see her home."

"I'll see her home!" Brad volunteered.

"Not this time, Sonny Jim!" Joey said glaring at the GI.

"Will you be okay getting home by yourself?" Joey asked Helen, glancing back to make sure Charlie hadn't run away.

"Ay. I hope she's feeling better soon!" Helen said, with concern.

"I'll see Helen home, Ma'm." Said Chuck.

"That's reet nice of ya!" Helen smiled at the smirking Chuck.

"Thanks, Helen. See you later." Joey called, grabbing her bag and making for the exit.

***

"Charlie!" Joey cried, running to catch her friend.

"I'm so sorry Jo."

"What happened?" Joey said, making Charlie stand still.

"Brad! He started getting a bit carried away, let's say. I panicked!"

Joey smirked.

"It wasn't funny!" Charlie said, trying not to laugh as well.

"Charlie, I do love you!" Joey said, not meaning to say it at all.

Both girls fell silent.

"Sorry Charlie." Joey said after a few minutes. "I shouldn't have said that."

Charlie felt her heart beating faster.

"Why, didn't you mean it then?" She asked, quietly.

Joey fell silent for a few moments.

"I meant it with all my heart." She said, taking hold of Charlie's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 7

The two girls walked along hand in hand in the darkness of a quiet Hammersmith street. They said nothing, just pleased to be together and alone.

Charlie stopped walking and the girls turned to each other and smiled.

"Joey, I..."

Charlie's words were lost as Joey's lips found Charlie's in the dark. The sweet assault softly rendering Charlie powerless in her arms.

They broke apart hearing someone walking nearby.

"Ello, ello ello." Said the voice as it stopped near the embracing females.

A huge Policeman stared at them.

"G-good evening, Officer." Charlie stammered, trying to come up with something feasible to say.

"Can I be of any assistance?" The Policeman asked, noticing Charlie's uniform.

"No thanks, I've got it all under control. This one's drunk as a Lord! I'm just seeing her home." Charlie said, placing Joey's arm over her shoulder.

"Such a shame. Nicely turned out youngster like that too! Well, if you think you can manage." Said the Policeman.

"Yes, I'm fine." Charlie replied with a grimace as Joey pinched her.

"You must be new around here?" The Policeman asked, not having seen this very pretty Policewoman before at the 'Nick'.

"Yes, my first day. _Cop! Cop!_ Eh?" She said, gesturing towards Joey.

"Might see you later, then." Said the Policeman, with a wink.

"Yes, indeed." Charlie said, smiling through gritted teeth. "I'll look forward to it!"

"Yes, make sure the kettles on!" muttered Joey.

"What was that?" The Policeman said turning back to them.

"Ha!" Was all Charlie could manage.

Joey pretended she had passed out.

"Good evening." The Policeman said as he plodded away.

Joey snorted and pulled a giggling Charlie into a dark, shop doorway.

"Drunk, am I?" She said fumbling with Charlie's tunic buttons.

"Joey! We can't here!"

"Drunk as a Lord, eh?" Joey said, paying Charlie no heed.

***

Charlie and Joey grinned sheepishly at each other as they re-arranged their respective uniforms. Both a little breathless and both gently perspiring.

"Joey! What if we'd been caught?" Charlie said, a little grin playing on her lips.

"Yes, I wonder what excuse you'd have used to that nice Police Officer, eh? Constable Buckton." Joey grinned as she straightened Charlie's uniform tie.

"Whenever I'm with you, Joey Collins, you always lead me astray! I should be at home now, tucked up in bed, instead of somewhere in the middle of Hammersmith having missed my last bus home!" Charlie grinned. "And with you." She added.

"Do you regret being with me, Charlie?" Joey asked, seriously.

Charlie looked into the Wren's beautiful eyes. She gently shook her head.

"I don't regret anything."

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you too, Joey."

The girls hugged each other tight. Not feeling the cold chill which the spring night offered.

"Come and stay with me at my hotel tonight." Joey suggested, running her hands over Charlie's hips and kissing her mouth.

"What about Helen?" Charlie asked after Joey's lips had finished with her.

"Never mind about Helen. She'll be drunk again, no doubt. Please Charlie, come home with me." Joey said, almost pleading.

Charlie nodded her assent and kissed Joey.

Their lips parted and they strolled along the road together hand in hand making for Joey's hotel.

***

The two young women walked through the door of the dingy hotel. The old man at the desk was gently dozing in his chair, unaware of their presence. They crept past, trying not to giggle and give the game away. They tip-toed up the stairs and onto the first floor landing. They stopped to listen, but all they could hear was the hall clock ticking and a man snoring loudly in a room further along the corridor. The girls smiled at each other and Joey felt for the room key in her handbag. She rummaged for several long seconds, seemingly unable to locate it.

"Blast!" She said, "Helen must have the key. I'm sure I had it though."

"Would this be what you're looking for?" Charlie whispered into Joey's ear, huskily.

Charlie held up a key.

"Where did you find it?" Said Joey, her voice louder than anticipated.

"Shhh!" Said Charlie with a grin. "I found it in your jacket pocket earlier when you were making me gasp!"

"I don't remember you being in my pocket!" Joey said, delightedly.

"I had to do something with my hands, so I put them in your pockets and clung on for dear life!" Charlie giggled and kissed Joey's cheek.

"Do I really make you 'gasp'?" Joey whispered to Charlie with a naughty grin.

"Every time!" Charlie breathed softly in Joey's ear as she pulled Joey in for a kiss.

They broke apart; Joey unlocked the bedroom door and leading Charlie by the hand, tiptoed in.

"She's not in here!" Joey said in surprise.

She switched the light on after closing the blackout.

Charlie checked her watch. It was nearly one o'clock.

"Chuck said he was going to bring her home." Joey said, a little worried.

"Joey, I don't think Chuck is a very nice guy. I overheard him making a crack at Helen's expense this evening. I think he thought her," She paused for a split second, "easy." Charlie said, with concern.

"Well, I'd hardly say she 'was' easy, but she is vulnerable 'especially when she's had a few. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid. Not with that idiot!"

"He's a man, Jo. He'll take what he can get!"

"I know." Joey said, taking Charlie in her arms. "That's why I don't go for the dirty dogs!"

Charlie grinned.

"Are you going to take advantage of me again, Miss. Collins?"

"Miss. Buckton! Whatever makes you think that?" Joey said; her face full of innocence.

"I really can't think!"

"Well, Helen's an adult. I guess she'll come home at some point." Joey mused. "In the mean time, we can take full advantage of her absence!" She said, unbuttoning Charlie's uniform tunic for the second time that evening.

***

Charlie managed to escape Joey's soft lips long enough to ask what she should do if and when Helen marches through the door.

"Leave that one to me!" Joey said, her lips softly caressing Charlie's breast.

"Don't you think it will look a bit strange, us both laying here naked in a single bed?" Charlie giggled; enjoying Joey's caresses.

"I'll pull the covers up!" Joey beamed. "She'll be too drunk to notice, believe me!" She said, slipping down Charlie's body and resting where Charlie moaned with pleasure.

***

Charlie awoke first. A little confused to her whereabouts, until she recalled her last moments before sleep. She blushed slightly but smiled to herself.

Joey shifted and gave a pretty little 'squeak'. She opened one eye and smiled at Charlie.

"It's you!" She whispered. "You're really here!"

"I'm really here." Charlie replied, weaving her arms around Joey's body and kissing her throat.

"Helen!" Joey said shifting and craned her neck in order to look at her friend's bed. "Charlie! She didn't come home!"

Charlie looked over, secretly pleased that she hadn't, but sorry to see Joey looking worried.

"She'll turn up later, you wait and see." Charlie said, trying to comfort Joey by running her tongue along her breast bone.

"I hope you're right." Joey said, quickly giving in to the pleasure which Charlie was inflicting upon her body.

***

Joey dressed and walked down to the dining room and ordered two breakfasts and asked if they could have them in their room, as her roommate had awoken feeling a little poorly. The management reluctantly agreed and promised to deliver the meals as soon as they were ready.

Charlie looked at Joey as she re-entered the room.

"You're going to look a proper chump if Helen walks in as they're serving us breakfast in bed!" She said, taking hold of Joey's arm and pulling her down to sit on the bed.

Joey sat down but said nothing.

"Joey?"

"It's Sunday, Charlie. I have to leave today." Joey said, seriously.

"I know." Charlie replied, stroking Joey's hair. "Will you write to me Jo? Every single day?"

"Of course I will, if I can. You'll do the same?"

The girls stared at each other for a few moments and as if by instinct, wrapped their arms about each other and clung tightly.

"Charlie, if anything happens to me, I want you to remember that you are the only person I could ever love. Whatever I do, wherever I go, it makes no difference. It is always you. And you are the only person I have ever entrusted with my heart. I love you so much, Charlie."

Joey spoke with such sincerely that Charlie was silent for a few moments.

"If anything happens to me, Joey, I don't want you to spend the rest of your life grieving. Be happy for the time we've spent together. You are the only person I've ever fallen in love with and you are the only person I'll never get over. I love you so very much. But promise me one thing, Joey?"

Joey nodded. Charlie moved her body a little away from Joey's.

"Will you keep in touch with Ruby? Dad's mind is wandering so much now; sooner or later he won't recognize either of us. I'd hate to think if something happened to me that she'd have no one to rely on or to love her. You'll do that for me, please?" Charlie pleaded.

"Of course I will, my darling." Joey said gathering Charlie in her arms and holding her close.

A knock at the bedroom door parted the two women. Joey stood as Charlie curled up in bed with the covers over her. The Young girl delivering the food, glanced over towards Charlie, but Joey accepted the trays and gently guided the girl away from the door, thanking her for her kindness and closing the door behind her.

***

The girls finished their food and Charlie washed and dressed.

"You, of course, know Helen well, but do you think she would have gone back to Chuck's hotel last night?" Charlie asked, brushing her hair with Joey's hairbrush.

"It's possible. Silly little bitch!" She said with distaste.

Charlie laid her hand on Joey's arm as a comfort. She knew Joey was worried but had no words of wisdom which she hadn't already offered.

"Charlie, will you stay with me until I leave this afternoon?" Joey asked quietly.

"Try and stop me!" Charlie said, kissing her lover gently on her lips.

"Let's go out for a walk. I'll leave Helen a note."

Joey scribbled out a note and left it on Helen's bed for her return.

"Charlie." Joey said as they were about to leave the room. "Kiss me."

Charlie took Joey in her arms and they shared a long and loving embrace, knowing it might be their last chance to hold each other before Joey's departure.

**_Ahhh...._**


	8. Chapter 8

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 8

"Hello Morag. Its Charlie...Yes everything's fine...No, I stayed with my friend, Joey, over night. I was having such a wonderful time that I missed the last bus...I'll be home this evening sometime. Tell Dad not to worry...No, don't worry about a meal. I'm fine...Yes, alright. I will. Bye for now."

Charlie put the telephone receiver down and pressed button 'B'. She smiled at Joey who was leaning against the red telephone box door looking in. Joey blew her a kiss and Charlie blew one back. Joey opened the door and stood looking at her girlfriend.

"God! I love you!" She said.

"You're only saying that because I'm treating you to lunch at Lyons." Charlie laughed.

"How did you guess?" Joey said, pulling Charlie out of the box.

"You know," Joey said, threading her arm through Charlie's. "I never thought this weekend would be so bloody marvellous. I never thought of all the people in the world, it would be you, Charlie Buckton, who I would meet and spend so many blissful hours with. Even though I didn't deserve a second chance."

Charlie looked down, her conscience pricking her once again, about Canterbury and Hugo.

"Joey. There is something I need to tell you, about Canterbury."

Joey looked up sharply.

"Canterbury?" She said, frowning.

Charlie nodded.

"I didn't lie to you Joey, I didn't sleep with Hugo, but I nearly did."

Joey felt the blood drain from her face. She swallowed hard.

"You nearly did?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip.

"I want you to know, Joey, because I don't want any secrets which might bite us on the bum in the future."

Charlie paused, trying to collect herself before proceeding. She looked down at her hands.

"Hugo and I had dinner together. He'd heard gossip about us and kept going on and on about me being the 'L' word. I was getting tired of the incessant innuendo and I told him I was going back to my hotel. He accompanied me and then saw me to my room only then telling me, he'd booked himself in to the same hotel! He kept on and on about 'my change in direction' as he put it so I flatly denied it." Here Charlie took a breath. "He told me to prove it."

Charlie looked at Joey and then down at her hands again.

"So I kissed him. I couldn't admit to him about us, it was too dangerous, but I had to do something. It all got a little bit frantic after that. He pulled me into his room and started to..."

She felt Joey shift uncomfortably and glanced at her. She couldn't read her expression.

"Hugo started to unbutton my dress and – Oh! Joey! It was horrible. I couldn't stand his hands on me! It made everything so tainted. I panicked and pushed him away. I burst into tears. I think he was annoyed at first, but then he just accepted that it was you I loved and was a complete lamb about it." Charlie said; glad to be rid of her secret.

She put her hands up to her neck and hunched her shoulders; the memory making her feel cold.

Joey said nothing and Charlie began to fear that she might reject her again.

"I'm sorry Joey. I would have told you months ago, when it happened, but..."

"But I wouldn't listen, is that what you were going to say?" Joey said, stiffly.

Charlie nodded, frightened to look into Joey's eyes.

"I only did what I thought best at the time." Charlie said, breathing hard. "I couldn't take the risk of confessing about us after the Police enquiry and all that. I've thought a thousand times since that I should have just told Hugo to go to hell. But it all got muddily."

Charlie stole a look at Joey.

"So, you nearly slept with Hugo to protect my honour?" Joey asked, emotionless.

Charlie looked at Joey and swallowed.

"If you like." She said in a small voice. "Mine too, I suppose. That makes me a bit of a coward, doesn't it?"

Joey sighed.

"I really don't care about the past anymore, Charlie. Of course I would've preferred it if you'd smacked Hugo's face and slammed the door on his manhood, but maybe what you did had the same effect? His love spurned by you for the love of another woman?" Joey chuckled.

"So, do you forgive me?" Charlie asked tentatively.

"I will if you forgive yourself – and me too for misunderstanding everything and not giving you a chance to explain. We need each other too much to let something as silly as a quick snog and a grope come between us again, Charlie."

Charlie smiled anxiously.

"And take that anxious look from those pretty blue eyes!" Joey said grinning.

They stood side by side and their fingers touched momentarily.

"So, we're alright?" Charlie asked.

"We're alright." Joey smiled. "But if I see that Hugo Austin again, I swear I'm gonna boot him so hard, up the arse, that he'll never be able to sit down again, let alone try and get my best girl into bed!" She said with a grin.

They laughed. Charlie checked her watch.

"Come on. The Corner house will be serving now."

And they headed off for lunch.

***

Joey put her knife and fork down and sat back in her chair and yawned.

"Am I keeping you up?" Charlie grinned.

"No, but you did last night!" Joey said cheekily.

"Shhh..." Charlie said, blushing.

"That was scrumptious! Thank you for lunch. I suppose we better be heading back to the hotel now."

"What time train are you catching later?" Charlie asked, feeling a black cloud spreading over her horizon.

"The four thirty five. I wonder if Helen is all set." Joey pondered.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could stop time?" Charlie said looking deeply into Joey's eyes. "We'd never have to part again."

"We'll write, Charlie. At least we can do that this time. It won't be like seeing you every hour of everyday, but at least I know that every few days I'll have a little bit of you on paper to cry over."

Tears filled Charlie's eyes.

She took out a note book from her bag and scribbled down her Father's address.

"Write to me here until I let you know I'm back home."

Joey scribbled down the address of her billet.

"There." She said, handing the scrap of paper to Charlie.

"I just hope the letters aren't censored!" She grinned.

"Maybe we should come up with our own code. London could be 'Bright Lights' and when we talk about 'us', it could be..."

"Lovely grub?" Joey interrupted, smiling.

"Perfect!" Charlie said, laughing.

"Next time you get leave, will you come home or let me come to see you maybe?" Charlie pleaded. "Please?"

"My leave will always be with you, my love; whether it's home or away."

Charlie smiled and collected her things. They left Lyons Corner House and headed back to the hotel.

***

They ran up the stairs to Joey's room and opened the door. Helen had been there and read Joey's note. She scrawled three lines in reply telling Joey that she'd see her at the station just after four and would she mind not shouting as she had a 'hum-dinger' of a headache.

Joey grinned and gathered Charlie to her.

"Were you jealous of Helen when you first met her?" She asked.

"Yes, I was!" Charlie said, grinning. "Especially when she told you to '_Ge' ya 'and off 'er knee_!'" Charlie laughed.

"I love you Charlie Buckton."

"I love you too, Joey Collins."

They collected Joey's luggage and turned to leave the room.

They stole one more kiss and Joey closed the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 9

Liverpool Street Station was crowded. Charlie and Joey pushed their way through the crowd to a W.H. SMITHS kiosk. Charlie bought some magazines for Joey's journey back to the East coast and poked them into Joey's bag.

"Well, I suppose I better look for Helen." Joey said, looking about her.

"Yes." Charlie said quietly, fighting back tears.

Joey looked at Charlie's sad face.

"It won't be forever, my love."

"I know." Charlie replied in a small voice. "Joey, I'm going to say 'goodbye' to you now. I don't think I can..." Charlie blinked and looked away.

Joey's face paled, reality hitting her.

"Oh." She swallowed. "I never thought it would be as difficult as this."

"We don't have to make it difficult. I can just turn and walk away." Charlie said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Come here." Joey said, pulling Charlie to her and wrapping her arms around her tightly. "God! I'm going to miss you."

"Me too." Sobbed Charlie.

"Take care of yourself and give my love to everyone at home, especially Ruby."

"Write to me often, won't you?"

"I will and you too. I'll rely on your letters to keep me going until this stupid war is over." Joey said, and tried to smile through her tears.

"Don't forget me." Charlie whispered.

"How can I?"

"Do you want to take this with you, this time?" Charlie asked producing Joey's little china boat from her pocket. "It always travels around with me, ever since the day you gave it to me to look after."

"In that case, I prefer you to keep it Charlie. I know that way you'll always carry a little bit of me with you. God bless you, Charlie Buckton."

"God bless and keep you safe, Joey Collins."

Charlie placed a gentle kiss onto Joey's lips and turned and hurried away. Joey watched as Charlie left the station without looking back.

"I'll be seeing you, Charlie." She murmured after her.

She wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and picked up the luggage and slowly walked to the gates of the platform. Each step she took making her more and more miserable.

"Josie! Josie Collins!" A familiar voice yelled and waved to Joey from the waiting train. "Where the dickens 'av ya been, lass?"

Joey smiled at Helen, glad to have some cheerful company on the journey back to Great Yarmouth.

***

Charlie stepped off the train at Blackheath Station. Her head ached from crying and she wondered how she was going to get through the next twenty four hours.

Morag opened the door and greeted her step daughter with a kind smile; her smile was quickly replaced by a look of concern when she noticed Charlie's swollen, red rimmed eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Charlie?" She asked kindly.

"No thank you. I'll be fine. I'll just say hello to Dad and then, if I may, take a bath?"

"Sounds like a fine idea." Morag smiled, wondering if these tears were merely in tribute to a departing friend or was there something more intriguing?

***

Joey sat listening to Helen raving about GI, Chuck and all his virtues. She considered if now might be the time to disillusion her friend about the caddish Chuck, but thought better of it. If she had to plead her case, if would need to be a day when she could give it her full attention. Joey's mind was still full of Charlie Buckton and the memory of her fleeing Liverpool Street Station in floods of tears.

_Maybe when Helen stops prattling on and goes to sleep, _she thought to herself, _I'll start to write a letter to Charlie. That way, it will be as if she's still with me._

Joey curled her fingers around her thumb and pretended she was still holding Charlie's soft hand. She closed her eyes.

"So, when Chuck takes me over to The United States of America as his bride, I'll be able to invite ya over and what larks we'll av then, Josie!" Helen said, her eyes dancing.

"What? America? B-Bride?" Joey stammered, opening her eyes wide.

***

Charlie sat down at the dining room table and folded back the cover of a book of note paper. She chewed the end of her pen for a moment then began to write.

_Blackheath Grove, Blackheath_

_Sunday, 23__rd__ April, 1944_

_My darling Joey,_

_I pray you arrived safely back at your billet. _

_I can't believe we've only been apart for a few hours, but I'm so lonely for you already, my love. I got back to Dad's feeling low and out of spirits. Even a hot bath didn't make me feel any better! _

_My mind has been constantly reliving our weekend together. Our tears and smiles and not to mention our wonderful Jitterbug exhibition at the Hammersmith Palais! If they'd had a dance competition that night, I'm sure we would have been the winners, hands down! Most of all, I have been imagining myself laying in your warm arms, feeling the touch of your lips on my own, feeling the gently touch of your hands on my skin and the closeness of our bodies as we lay together in the dark. These memories, my darling will have to last me until we are together again. Soon, please soon!_

_When I finish my letter, I am going to bed. I feel weary from all the emotion of the day and I hope and pray to see you in my dreams tonight and every night._

_Please write to me as soon as you can. Just a few lines to say you are back safe and sound._

_God bless you, my Joey. You are in my prayers._

_My deepest love, always,_

_Charlie._

_Xxx_

Charlie kissed the letter three times and placed it lovingly in an envelope. She addressed it to Joey and slipped her jacket on ready to pop it along to the post box on the corner of the road.

***

Joey and Helen walked from the station to their billet. Helen was still engrossed in her story of stolen moments with Chuck and chatted away merrily, mostly entertaining herself. Joey's mind was back in London as she wondered what Charlie was doing and how she was feeling.

"Jo-sie!" Helen said, raising her voice.

"What?" Joey said, in surprise.

"I said, 'here we are' and you're gooing marching on...What ails thee Lass? Y've been in a little world of ya orn since we left London!"

Joey looked back at their hotel billet that she'd walked passed in her day dream.

"Sorry." She muttered following Helen up the steps to the entrance.

***

"I'm off to bed now, Dad." Charlie said, getting out of the easy chair and walking over to kiss her Father goodnight.

"You seem a little out of salts, my darling?" Her Father observed, taking her hand.

"Oh, it's nothing, pops, don't worry! Night, Morag."

"Goodnight, Charlie." Morag replied, watching Charlie walk out of the room over the top of her spectacles.

"That young lady has something on her mind." She said, knowingly.

"Like what?" Ross asked, glancing at his wife.

"I don't know for sure, but after so many months of thinking and doing nothing but work, all she's done this weekend is whoop-it-up! Since she's been home, she's had tears and is quiet miserable! Now, it takes a very special person to break your daughter down like that, Ross Buckton. Who was it she said she met with on Friday?"


	10. Chapter 10

I'll Be Seeing You

**_Over the next few chapters, I am 'unleashing my imagination' a little, so please forgive any fault in detail. "Your Country needs you!" S&L xx_**

Chapter 10

"Good morning, WPC Buckton and how are you today?" DAC 'Woody' Woodford asked as Charlie entered his office.

"Very well, thank you, Sir." Charlie replied, sitting in the chair the DAC indicated to.

"Well, now, Constable. You're probably wondering what this is all about. Dare say you've been thinking about it all weekend, if the truth be known. I know you are totally dedicated to your work." He said shuffling some papers around on his desk.

Charlie blushed slightly. She'd hardly given the DAC or her meeting with him a thought over the weekend.

"Important things are happening in the next few months, war wise. Information that you hear in this office is not to be repeated."

"Sir." Charlie acknowledged.

"It's been in the planning for many months and we hope, within a few weeks that the plan will come together and God willing, will be the turning point of the war."

Charlie listened intently to the information, but couldn't find a connection between herself and the plan.

"WPC Buckton, or may I call you Charlotte?"

"Charlotte, please." Charlie allowed; once again, surprised at this man's familiarity towards her.

"Charlotte, there are certain parties who wish to destroy this plan; for want of a better name, let's call it 'Operation Bums Rush'!" He smiled. "We need someone on the inside to snoop a bit."

"Me Sir?" Charlie frowned incredulously.

"Reports about you are excellent, Charlotte. I have no doubt you will do your duty to the best of your ability and more."

"You mean you want me to become a spy?" Charlie asked, horrified.

"God Lord, no. We leave that for the 'MI5' chaps. No. We need someone to observe for us. Be at certain places at certain times and 'snoop'. You will use a basic form of communication which will be very simple, like sending a post card with a cryptic message, that way it will look like you are just a young woman, enjoying a few days away on holiday! What do you think? Are you game?" The DAC asked Charlie with confidence.

Charlie sat back in her chair, feeling rather nervous.

"It's a great honour, Sir, but I'm not sure if I'm the best person for that type of work."

"Rubbish. Charlotte, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you were capable. It will mean you being away from home for several weeks, but I'm sure that can be got over."

"I have a younger sister, whom I'm guardian to, Sir. I have to put her first."

"Yes, of course, but your Country needs you too, Charlotte, and I can almost guarantee that you will be as safe as houses." The DAC continued.

"Almost?" Charlie said, quietly.

"You can't expect me to give you a one hundred percent guarantee, can you? This is war time, Charlotte." The DAC reasoned.

"No Sir. Can I think about it?" Charlie asked.

"Yes of course. Let me know this time on Wednesday. But remember, your Country's relying on you! Good morning, Constable."

***

Charlie wandered away from the Scotland Yard building and back towards Charing Cross station. _What a dilemma. What should she do?_ Part of her wanted to say 'yes' and get stuck in to what could be something really exciting, but there was Ruby to think of and her Father, too. What if anything were to happen? Joey flashed into her mind. _If only I could speak to Joey!_

She sighed heavily.

***

Joey Collins was ordered to the First Officer's office.

"Ah, Collins. Come forward." First Officer, Joyce Harding said, beckoning to Joey.

"Yes, Ma'am." Joey obeyed, standing to attention.

"Collins. I am pleased to inform you that you have been promoted to Third Officer from twenty four hundred hours tonight. Well done. You deserve it." The officer said, rising and shook the surprised, but happy Third Officer by the hand.

***

_Whitstable, Kent_

_Tuesday, 25__th__ April, 1944_

_Dear Charlie,_

_Thank you for your lovely letter. I'm well thank you but missing you like mad. When do you think you'll be home? Please say soon!_

_I am glad to read that Dad is happy, though sad to read that he gets no better. Please give Dad and Morag my love. _

_I was so surprised to read that you'd met with Joey Collins! How wonderful! How did your evening go? Did you end up best friends or and maybe a little more? I'm so excited for you. Please say it all worked out happily!_

_Janet and Vince send their best love._

_We heard some very sad news yesterday. Do you remember Andrew Aden who used to work on one of the fishing boats? (I recall he was a friend of Joey's.) His ship, HMS Kite was torpedoed and sunk. I believe there were a few survivors, but Andrew's name wasn't on the list. He was mentioned in Church on Sunday._

_That's about it for now, Charlie. I miss you so much. Please come home soon!_

_Lots of love,_

_From,_

_Ruby._

_xx_

The news about Andrew Aden saddened Charlie. He was a very likeable young man and had been a good friend and support to Joey during her dark days. He was a kind and responsible young man. Andrew would be missed by everyone. It would be hard telling Joey.

***

_Somewhere._

_Tuesday, 25__th__ April, 1944_

_My Dearest Charlie,_

_I was so thrilled when I received your wonderful letter this morning. My heart still flutters every time I read it! (At least three hundred times since breakfast!)_

_Our journey home was uneventful, thankfully. The train was delayed somewhere on route. (I wasn't paying attention at the time. My mind was busy elsewhere! No prizes for guessing!) _

_My plan was to write to you on the journey home but Helen wouldn't shut up nattering about Chuck long enough for me to put pen to paper. She is very smitten which, worries me a little. I suppose she is a big girl and can look after herself but it's all so soon after the loss of her brother. But then, I guess, sometimes in misery, we find good things, like I found with you after my troubles._

_I can't tell you how much I've missed you. My mind is full of you and when it's not, my dreams are! (I'm very pleased to say.)_

_I, too, have been remembering our weekend. It reminds me of that song where the words go,_

"_**I haven't said thanks, for that lovely week end, those two days in Heaven, you helped me to spend..." **_

_Well, I know it was three days, really! I wish it could have been longer. Just when we found each other, we had to part again. But we are not really apart. We have each other in our hearts and it's a warm feeling knowing you are nestling within my breast. (Of course, I would prefer you to be on top of it! – don't scold!)_

_I had some news today, Charlie. The first officer sent for me and has made me up to Third Officer! I'm so chuffed! It will mean a little extra pay which I intend to put away for the future. _

_Well, it'll be lights out soon, my sweet. I look forward, with bated breath, to your next letter. Please make it soon!_

_With all my fondest love,_

_Joey._

_Xxx_

Charlie smiled lovingly at her two letters. They had arrived at breakfast time on the day she was to give DAC Woodford her decision about the special task. She still felt uncertain about the job, but quite excited at the prospect of doing something a little different and something which may have some baring on the outcome of 'Operation Bums Rush'.

Charlie tucked the two letters into her bag; she felt happier having them travel with her, especially today.

***

Charlie walked into DAC Woodford's office.

"Ah! Charlotte, good morning! Please sit down."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Well, have you an answer for me?"

"Yes, Sir. I accept the job."

Charlie had spent an agonizing night trying to decide if to accept or not. There was an element of danger she realised, but a Police Constable's job was a dangerous one and this certainly would be a challenge. She also had a hunch it might take her mind off a certain Wren for whom she had been long pining.

"Good." The DAC said. "This means I can give you a simple briefing with regard to your forth coming task." He said standing up and walking to the window. He tapped the end of his pencil on the glass and cleared his throat.

"Charlotte. Does the name Hugo Austin mean anything to you?" He said, watching her intently.

"Hugo Austin? Yes Sir. We're old friends." Charlie confirmed, surprised to hear Hugo's name.

"As I thought." The DAC mumbled and returned to his desk.

Charlie watched as the senior officer sat down.

"Erm, has Hugo done something... wrong, Sir?" She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

The DAC toyed with his pencil and quickly glanced up at her.

"How good a friend are you of Austin?"

"We, erm... we know each other a little. He sometimes visits relations in my home town. It's the sort of place where you bump into each other." Charlie explained. I haven't seen him for quite some time. The war keeps him away, I suppose."

"And is that the extent of your friendship?"

"We've shared dinner a couple of times." Charlie said swallowing; feeling as if she were being interrogated.

"Good. That will make your task easier!" He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't understand. What has Hugo got to do with any of this?" Charlie asked beginning to feel a little worried.

The DAC noticing the doubt in Charlie's voice studied her for a moment.

"Hugo Austin, Lieutenant Hugo Austin of His Majesty's Royal Navy is a name not unknown to us, here at the yard. We've been watching him for months."

"Why?" Charlie asked, quietly.

"The less you know, Charlotte, the better. All you need to be aware of is that we're watching him and he is a potential threat to this country's security. That said we need your help to catch him in the act, preferably before he does something rash. He knows you and will trust you and I'm sure will be more than happy to spend time in your company." He said with a smile.

The Policewoman was shocked and shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

She remembered their last meeting, in Canterbury, nineteen months ago. He had acted in a very honourable way after she had rejected him for Joey. He had never breathed a word to any of their friends and now she was to be a party in betraying him.

"What will you expect me to do?" She asked.

"Get re-acquainted with him. Become as friendly as possible." The DAC advised.

"How friendly?" Charlie asked raising one eye brow.

"As friendly as necessary, Charlotte." He said, very seriously.

Charlie swallowed. _Was he really expecting her to compromise her honour to nab Hugo_?

"I-I'm not really sure, Sir, if I can..."

"Charlotte! Do you think I would ask this of you if it wasn't so important to National Security? And you are the ideal person suited to this task. You're clever, quick witted, and very beautiful and what's more, you do have a history with the man."

"Hardly a history, Sir!"

"It's enough, Charlotte. There aren't too many men who aren't susceptible to a beautiful young woman, like you. You'll have no problem reeling him in." The DAC said with more confidence than Charlie was feeling at that moment. "We have to achieve this Charlotte. Otherwise there will be great losses to our Shipping and Navy personnel in hot spots along the coast."

Charlie looked up sharply at the DAC. Suddenly her mind was full of Joey Collins.

"But Sir, why are we getting involved? Surely if it's a naval matter, shouldn't their security people be handling it?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Quite so, and they have been. It's a joint venture. This bit is our part of the bargain."

"Me, you mean?"

"Quite so."

Charlie looked down at her hands.

"Now," The DAC continued, before Charlie had a chance to raise another objection. "We know he is currently in Suffolk, Ipswich to be precise. Our man there says he is residing in a public house called the, erm..." he checked a file on the desk. 'The Three Jolly Sailors', in Handford Road. Very apt, I must say." He said glancing at an anxious Charlie. "We believe he is likely to stick around in this spot for a while. He will be giving a series of lectures at HMS Ganges; giving them the benefit of his experience, I dare say." He said, sarcastically.

"So what will I have to do?" Charlie asked.

"Firstly, you will take an extensive course in firearms."

"FIREARMS!" Charlie cried in disbelief.

"We don't expect you to use a weapon, Charlotte, but all Police on special assignments take this course. It will stand you in good stead. You will be issued with a small pistol, which you will carry with you at all times."

Charlie was stunned.

"You will have several briefings this week, but you will be allowed to return to your home on Friday and then travel to Suffolk on Sunday. Your tickets will be paid for in advance and ready for you to take on your journey." The DAC explained. "You will take a holiday in Stowmarket, just outside of Ipswich. Your billet will be with a 'set up family', but you will accidentally meet 'our hero' in Ipswich. The rest is up to you, my dear."

"A set up family?" Charlie enquired.

"Yes, an Aunt and Uncle. You are visiting for two weeks. Details of 'your family' will be given to you in due course."

"What information do you need me to get from Hugo - I mean Lieutenant Austin?"

"You will not be required to ask any questions, just bring the conversation round to certain subjects, which, again, you will be briefed upon in due course. Once you have established these facts, you will send postcards with encoded messages to safe house addresses; again provided. Now, that doesn't seem too difficult, does it?"

Charlie closed DAC Woodfords office door behind her as she left. Woodford watched her leave and picked up the telephone receiver.

"Put me through to the Commissioner." He drummed his fingers on the desk.

"Commissioner? Yes Sir. She has accepted."

**_Oo-er, Mrs!_**


	11. Chapter 11

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 11

_Blackheath, London_

_Thursday, 27__th__ April, 1944_

_My dearest love,_

_I was so happy to receive your letter on Wednesday. I could hardly wait to open it and to breathe you in. It's the next best thing to having you near me._

_I was so pleased and proud to read of your promotion to Third Officer. You really deserve it, my Joey. Please send me a photograph of you in your uniform. I want you next to my bed at night. You can watch over me then. For, my Joey, I fear someone will need to. I think I have got myself into something which I may find very hard to handle. It's to do with work and I wish you were with me right now, because Jo, I feel frightened and insecure about what I have to do. I can't discuss it with you or anyone, but just having you close would help me so much. I need some courage from somewhere, right now! I have to be away from home for a spell. I can't tell you where or when I will be back home. Oh God! I'm so nervous! Please think of me over the next couple of weeks. If I know you are thinking about me and loving me, it will help me with what I have to do, as horrible as it may be._

_Even though I won't be able to read your letters until I return home, please send them regardless. (To Whitstable.) This is my last evening in Blackheath before returning home for the weekend. I will write to you as often as I can while I'm away._

_Whatever the outcome of the job I have to do, Jo, I want you to know that I love you and need you and want you. I always shall. Please believe that._

_God bless you my love,_

_Charlie._

_Xxx_

Joey read and re-read Charlie's letter. She frowned becoming worried at Charlie's tone. She sounded unhappy and unsure of herself; it was unlike Charlie to appear so uncertain when it came to her work. She chewed the tip of her thumb nail; wishing above all, she could be with Charlie and hold her, to give her the comfort she craved.

***

"It's lovely to have you home, Charlie!" Ruby cried excitedly.

"Not for long, Sweetheart. I'm afraid I'm going away again for a couple of weeks." Charlie said, sighing.

"Where?" Ruby asked indignantly.

"Can't say. Work stuff." Charlie said, trying to sound casual.

"When do you have to go?" Ruby whined.

"On Sunday."

"Oh Charlie!"

***

"You get a load of letters these days, Josie! You gotta fella in tow?" Helen asked suspiciously as she watched Joey re-reading Charlie's letter again.

"No. It's a letter from Charlie. I'm glad we're back in touch." Joey said, carefully placing the precious letter back in its envelope.

"I thort ya 'ad one t'other day." Said Helen, darning a pair of stockings.

Joey blushed but said nothing.

"She writes more than Chuck – in fact, I've 'erd nought from him since the day we left London! Do ya reckon he's lost our address?" Helen said, with a frown.

"Maybe. Or perhaps he wasn't very serious when he proposed to you?" Joey suggested tentatively.

"Proposed?"

"He did propose to you, didn't he?"

"No lass."

"Then what makes you think he's whisking you off to American as his war bride?" Joey asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You leave that one to me, Lass!" Helen replied, winking at her friend.

***

On Saturday morning, Charlie awoke to a loud _ratter-tat-tat_ at the front door. She sleepily glanced at her bedside clock and groaned noticing it was only seven o'clock. _Ratter-tat-tat, _again. Obviously, no one else in the household was stirring, so she slipped out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and yawned her way to the front door.

"Parcel for a Miss. C. Buckton." The Post woman announced, cheerily.

"Thank you." Charlie said, accepting the large flat package and closed the door. She turned the package over and saw familiar writing which stopped her heart from beating for a moment. Joey's writing.

She quickly began to undo the packaging. It had been carefully wrapped with thick newspaper under brown paper and string. Charlie gently took it all apart, revealing a seventy eight rpm record. She read the title on the record label.

'That Lovely Weekend'; the song Joey mentioned in her letter to Charlie. A note enclosed with the recording fell out of its sleeve.

_My darling Charlie,_

_I managed to find a copy of 'That Lovely Weekend'. I wanted you to have it as a special thank you for walking back into my life and loving me again. _

_I hope when you play it, you will think a little of me and 'our' lovely weekend._

_Ever yours._

_Joey._

_xxx_

Charlie put her hand to her mouth as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Who was that, Sis?" Ruby said, wandering into the kitchen, scratching her head.

"Postie." Charlie sniffed.

"What on earth's up with you?" Ruby cried.

"Nothing." Charlie said, carefully folding the note and placing it in her dressing gown pocket.

"A record? Where did you get that from?" Ruby asked, lifting it up and looking at the label. "Oh! I bet I know who sent this!" She said, with a grin and put a comforting arm around Charlie's shoulder.

***

"Blast!" Cried Joey, as the steam hissed from the boiler and scolded her arm.

"Ruth, pass me that spanner." She said, affixing a piece of rag to the leaky valve.

"There you go." Ruth said, passing the tool to Joey.

Joey tightened the nut and the escaping steam stopped.

"That's gotcha, ya bugger!" Joey said, rubbing her sore arm.

"Hey! Third Officer! We're crossing over to Goriston on Sea tonight. They've got a dance on at the Flora Hall. You coming? Ruth asked as she wiped her oily hands over her overalls.

"I don't know. I will if Helen's feeling better. She was sick this morning. I suppose it was those horrible sausages we ate for breakfast. They were foul!" Third Officer, Joey Collins grinned, wiping her forehead with her sleeve and smudging a blob of oil on her pretty face.

"Good-oh! A dinghy will be at our disposal at twenty hundred hours, sharp, if you're coming! It'll do you good. You've been as miserable as sin since your leave finished. Buck up!" Ruth called as she walked away.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n."

***

"Hello Ruby. Where's your sister?" Janet Leah, Ruby and Charlie's landlady asked in hushed tones.

"She's popped into town to buy one or two things. Why?" Ruby answered, finishing off some Geography homework.

"Good! Where's that bloody record?" Janet said, her eyes scanning the room.

"Record?"

"That new one. She's driving me bonkers; she's played it nearly non-stop since this morning!" Janet complained.

Ruby laughed. "That's because a special someone sent it to her!"

"Really?" Janet said, suddenly becoming interested in 'the record'. "Has she met someone? I did wonder why she was so miserable when she arrived home. I haven't seen her like this since..." Janet paused to ponder. "Well, since the Joey episode."

Ruby sat quiet. Sorry now she'd mentioned anything about 'a someone'.

"Well, come on, ducks; give me the low down, blow by blow." Janet prompted.

"I don't know. She just said that she'd met someone interesting, that's all."

Janet looked at Ruby through narrowed eyes. Ruby tried hard to concentrate on 'Australian landmass'and 'population density', pretending she had little interest in Charlie's love life.

"I wonder where she met him?" Janet continued with a grin playing on her lips.

"I really have no idea." Ruby muttered in reply.

"Oh come on Ruby! I can't believe you haven't given her the old 'Buckton' interrogation."

"Who?" A third voice asked from the door.

Janet and Ruby jumped in surprise as Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Erm...We were just taking about your new record." Ruby said slowly.

"What about it? It's not broken is it?"

"No, but it might be soon if you keep playing it constantly!" Janet said, grinning and fastening her apron around her.

"Sorry! I have played it a lot haven't I?" Charlie said, glancing at Ruby who was a little flushed.

"You okay, Ruby?" She asked.

"Fine! I'm fine. What's the Capital of Australia?"

***

Joey, Helen and Ruth sat in a bunker listening to the air raid going on above. A bomb dropped nearby and the shelter walls shook and loose earth and dust crumbled from between the rafters falling onto their tin hats and making them cough. The lights dipped once or twice.

"You'd think by now they'd be fed up with all this nonsense, wouldn't you?" Ruth complained.

"Not them. I think Uncle Adolf likes to keep reminding us, every so often, that he's still there." Joey said, dusting down her overalls with her hands.

"Bloody old fool!" Helen muttered. "That'll be anoother 'ole to fill in!"

They heard several other blasts a distance away and a few minutes silence before the 'All Clear' sounded and swiftly, but cautiously, crawled out of their bunker, into the open, to view the damage.

"How are you feeling, Hel?" Joey asked, linking her arm through Helen's.

"U'm fine, thanks Lass. Think breakfast disagreed with me."

"That's two days running, though." Joey frowned, as they walked back to their stations.

"Don't fret, Josie." Helen said, cutting her friend short and walking off in the direction of her office.

Joey frowned as she watched Helen walk away.

***

"Charlie?" Ruby said, turning to face her sister as she relaxed on the sofa.

"Charlie, you haven't said much about you and Joey."

Charlie gave Ruby a quick look and dropped her eyes again.

"Well?" Ruby persisted.

Charlie sighed and joined her sister on the lounge floor where Ruby was pinning a paper dress pattern to some cotton material with tiny red rose buds printed on it.

"I'm sorry I haven't said much." Charlie said, quietly. "Jan and Vince have been about and I haven't wanted to talk about her in front of them. That doesn't mean I didn't want to speak to you about it, sweetheart."

Ruby smiled at her sister, hoping she would continue.

"Ruby, when I met Joey on the Embankment, that first day, I was shocked to tell the honest truth. After all that time, I never believed I would see her again." Charlie said studying her palm. "When she spoke to me, she seemed so cheerful and carefree; she made me feel very world-weary and provincial."

"What! Joey Collins?" Ruby cried in disbelief.

"Nineteen months has done a lot for Joey. She's matured and is quite breath-takingly beautiful! Not that I think she needed to change; not for me, at any rate." Charlie smiled. "But, I felt, oh! I don't know, hurt, I suppose. Hurt that she was so happy and I still felt like tuppence ha'penny!"

Ruby felt for her sister. Charlie, to her, was the most wonderful and beautiful person in the world and she hated that her sister felt that way about herself.

"I'm afraid I was a bit frosty at times and I know you're going to say it's typical of me, but all the emotion just bubbled up and poured out, I guess. Still, I got it off my chest and Joey didn't seem to hold it against me." Charlie smiled.

"I should think not!" Ruby said, indignantly. "After all, Joey was the one who wouldn't believe you and walked out!"

"I know, I know Ruby, but she had her reasons at the time and if it's any consolation, she didn't have such an easy time of it, either."

"Well, of course, as long as you're happy about the way things turned out..." Ruby said, shrugging her shoulders.

Charlie was silent for a while.

"Ruby. We fell in love all over again. I suppose we never really fell out. It was just circumstances got in the way. Please don't be angry at Joey. You promise me, Ruby?" Charlie said, pleading with her sister.

"How have you left things?" Ruby asked before committing herself to any promises.

"God willing, we'll be together again one day." Charlie said, quietly, praying that even after her 'special job' Joey would be able to forgive her.

"Assuming this war ever finishes." Ruby said, starting to cut around the paper pattern.

***

WPC Buckton packed her bags just as though she was going away on holiday. She had been given a travel warrant by DAC Woodford along with money and the promised firearm. Charlie completed the firearms course, and had done as she always did, extremely well and passed out with flying colours. All the same, carrying and handling a firearm was not her idea of pleasure.

She bid Ruby goodbye and left for the station with a heavy heart. She understood the task which lay ahead but this knowledge gave her little encouragement. She was well aware of her own capabilities when it came to doing a good job, but this time, there was a personal element to it. She liked Hugo, even if he was a dirty traitor, and he had been kind to her once.

Charlie tried not to think about the probability of having to sleep with Hugo in order to obtain what was needed. It didn't bear thinking of. But if it meant keeping Joey safe, she would gladly sacrifice her life and her all.


	12. Chapter 12

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 12

How are you feeling, Hel?" Joey asked as she met her friend in the canteen at lunch time.

"Awful." Helen replied, looking pale.

"Don't you think you should visit the M.O.?" Joey suggested.

Helen sighed.

"Dorn't think I 'ave t' Josie." Helen said, blushing.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm with child!"

"What!" Joey exploded. "How on earth can you be?"

"Keep ya voice darn, big gob!" Helen hissed, waving her hands up and down.

"How can you be?" Joey repeated her question; quieter this time.

"I jost nor. Just like me Ma. Dad only 'as to look at 'er and she falls each tarm."

"Was it Chuck?"

"Aye. There's been nor won else Jo, honest."

"Why on earth did you go with him?" Joey asked quietly.

"I got drunk." Helen said, looking down.

"And I wasn't there to keep an eye on you, was I?" Joey said, immediately feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, love. You 'ad to look after your pal, Charlie."

Joey felt terrible. The one night she was totally wrapped up in Charlie and Helen slips into the clutches of the biggest cad in the US Army.

"But it's a bit too soon to tell, surely?" Joey suggested, hopefully.

"My curse hasn't arrived and 'arm as sick as a parrot, especially in t'mornings."

"Shit!" Joey cursed. "You silly bitch!"

Helen started to cry and Joey put her arms around her.

"Well, you better try and contact Chuck. Then, first thing in the morning, the M.O.'s office and that's an order!" Joey said, pulling rank.

***

Ruby Buckton looked at the envelope Charlie had left. It wasn't addressed to her, but to Joey Collins. Ruby frowned. She had not liked the instruction Charlie had given to her about posting the letter to Joey if anything happened. _Why was that likely? What sort of job was Charlie going to do? _She fingered the envelope, deep in thought and then placed it in a trinket box in her bedroom.

***

Joey Collins was trying to repair a dockside crane. The electrical resistance had burnt out making it hard to position. Joey climbed up the ladder trying to detach the hoist rope from the boom which had somehow managed to entangle itself. She shoved hard at the rope which, at last gave way, but Joey's foot slipped off the rung of the ladder and her shin scraped along the metal edge.

"Shit!" She shouted.

"Language, Jenny Wren!" Someone shouted from below.

Joey manoeuvred herself so she could look below at the 'clever dick' that had passed comment.

A tall, good looking red-headed Sailor grinned up at her and winked.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!"

"What's a nice girl like yoz doing up thar?" The sailor enquired.

"I'm waiting for a number nine bus. What's it look like I'm doing?" Joey answered rubbing her leg as best she could up the ladder.

The sailor chuckled and beckoned the Wren down. When Joey reached the bottom of the ladder, she jumped the last two feet back down to earth and flinched. The Sailor helped steady her.

"Thanks." She said, glancing at the young man.

"Think ya better get that leg looked at." The Sailor suggested. "My name's Jim, bar the way, but ya can call me 'Jack'."

"Nice to meet you, Jim." Joey said, feeling bloody minded.

"Would ya be Josie Collins?" The sailor asked.

"Yes." Joey said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"One of the Wren's op at t'office said ya might be able to 'elp me. I'm looking for ma sister Helen, Helen Wetherby."

"Helen! Oh! Are you Jim as in her brother Jim?" Joey asked, stupidly. She shook her head in disbelief at her own question.

Jim grinned.

"Aye, thart's me! They said you were a particular pal of our Helen, so I thought I'd come darn and 'ave a word." He said, holding out his hand to Joey.

"Nice to meet you, Jim." Joey said, taking his hand. "I'm just about finished here so I'll get myself cleaned up and I'll take you to see Helen."

"Thart's grand, Lass. Thanks ever so."

The Wren and Sailor walked along the along to the hotel where Joey and Helen shared a room.

"Helen's talked a lot about you and the rest of her brother's and sister's. I was sorry to hear about your brother." Joey said, sincerely.

"That was bad, but its war tarm and its inevitable that you're gorna lose someone; especially when you come from a brood like os." Jim sighed.

Joey had few people to lose in her life who would make any difference. There was her brother Brian, who she had heard nothing from in over nineteen months and there was Charlie. _Dear God, if anything should happen to Charlie, I'd wither and die. _She thought to herself.

They walked a little further until they reached the step of Joey's billet.

"This is us!" Joey said, leading the way.

***

Charlie got off the train at Stowmarket. The journey had been abysmal. There had been countless delays due to one problem or another and the train had been packed with service men travelling with full kit and they crowded the corridors and compartments; some were even lying down in the luggage racks. The air was thick with cigarette smoke and male chatter. Charlie pushed her way to the carriage door, fighting with a sleeping soldier's huge boot, which was blocking her exit. At last she managed to open the carriage door and hop off the train before it puffed out of the station.

She carried her case down the platform towards the doorway marked WAY OUT and handed her ticket to the ticket collector. The light was fading fast and Charlie had no idea how she was going to reach her 'Set Up' family that night.

"Miss. Buckton?" A very gentle voice said from behind.

Charlie turned around to face a man of about sixty five years old, very thin but with extremely wavy grey hair.

"Yes." She said.

"I'm Tom Harris, Uncle Tom to you!" He grinned.

He extended his hand and Charlie took it.

"The wife's at home preparing some dinner. I dare say you're famished?" Tom said, taking Charlie's case from her.

"I could eat a horse!" Charlie sighed.

"Careful, it might be what you're getting!"

They walked away from the station.

"It's not far from here. I didn't bring the car; it's a waste of petrol and you know how hard petrol coupons are to get hold of!"

"That's fine." Charlie said. "I've been cooped up so long on that damn train; I was beginning to feel like a sardine!"

Tom laughed. His laugh was warm. It reminded her of Joey's laugh and she tingled at the thought.

"Well, here we are." Tom said opening the gate and allowing Charlie to enter first.

Tom opened the front door with his key.

"Edna, love! She's here!" Tom called out to his wife.

A small lady came bustling in from the kitchen. She had mousey blonde hair and was of medium build. Her smile was warm and her face, pretty.

"Hello, my dear. I'm Edna. Welcome!" Edna said, extending her hand.

The two women shook hands and Edna lead Charlie into the parlour while Tom took her case upstairs to her bedroom.

"You have a lovely house, Edna." Charlie commented as she looked around.

"Well, I do my best, but what with the bombing and such, you can't keep a place free of dust."

"How true." Charlie agreed.

Tom came back down and joined the ladies.

"The kettle's just boiled; I'll make us some tea." Edna said, leaving Tom with Charlie.

"Well, Miss. Buckton."

"Charlie, please!" The younger woman said, smiling.

"I take it you have your orders?"

"Yes." Charlie said, looking at her hands.

"Don't worry love. It might not be as bad as it seems. From what I understand, you only have to watch really and be in the right place at the right time."

"It's just having to..." Here, Charlie's words faltered.

"You don't want to have to worry about that, my dear," said Edna as she entered the room with a tray of tea. "Just lay back and think of England!"

"That's easier said than done!" Charlie said, a look of anxiety spreading over her face.

"It may never even happen." Edna said, with a gentle smile of encouragement.

"You know everything, I take it?" Charlie asked, looking from husband to wife.

"We do. We've been working as a team since...Ooh! How long has it been, Edna?" Tom asked, looking at his wife.

"Since February 1910." Edna said, pouring the tea.

"We both worked for the Police for years, but in a special capacity," Tom continued, "and when the threat of a German invasion became a possibility, they wanted 'snoopers' out and about. We weren't far off retirement age, so they asked if we'd be willing to do this type of work for them. We mould into the background, so to speak."

Charlie nodded her head with interest.

"So, do you have to move around a lot?" She asked.

"Oh Lord! Yes. We're always on the shift!" Edna said, with a grin. "Couple of gypsies, us!" She laughed, looking at her husband.

A loud _rat-tap_ at the front door made Charlie jump; her tea cup rattled against its saucer. Tom got up to answer it closing the door behind him, leaving the two women alone in the parlour.

Charlie's tongue licked her top lip and she glanced at Edna.

"You know, Charlie," Said the older woman, "You've no need to worry about, well, you know what. It's not pleasant but if you think of other things..."

"You mean...?"

"Oh yes! Many years ago. Tom and I hadn't been married long. We were in a special unit together. Tom had been sent down to the West Country to do something or another which escapes me now, but I had to keep a 'snoop' on a Russian Politian who was over here for some conference or another. Well, without going into too much detail, I had to befriend him and to find out where he was travelling during his visit, I had to sleep with him." Edna said, simply.

Charlie's mouth opened in amazement of how casually Edna told her story.

"You needn't look so shocked, Charlie. And I was a lot younger in those days!" She grinned. "I wasn't all that bad looking, either; well, that's what Tom says." She said, fondly.

"Does Tom know?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Oh yes! He wasn't happy about it, but he knew I had no choice. After all, it was part of the job. No sense in kicking."

Charlie swallowed. She wondered what she would tell Joey if she had to compromise herself with Hugo.

"Have you someone special in your life?" Edna asked with a smile.

Charlie blushed.

"I thought so!" Edna said, with a laugh. "What's his name?"

"Joey."

"Been together long?"

"No, not really, but we've know each other for quite a while now. Joey's my world, but we don't get to see each other much."

"Dark or fair?"

"Dark." Charlie said, with a grin. "With the most beautiful, big brown eyes imaginable! I lose myself in those eyes all the time!" Charlie said with a silly grin.

She suddenly remembered where she was and cleared her throat.

"The war causes separations, doesn't it?" She said, hoping to steer the conversation away from Joey.

"It does that, love. As I say, don't be embarrassed or guilty if you have to sleep with this man. Just blank out your mind. After all, with most men, it's all about 'them' and over with, in a flash!" Edna said grinning. "Just a word of advice. Always carry a 'French Letter' with you in case. Silly idiots never think when they're all steamed up! Make sure they use it. I'll see you get one before you go."

Charlie was shocked and embarrassed again by Edna's frank talk. But she took a little courage from it and sipped her tea.

"And if your chap, Joey, is worth his salt, he'll understand." Edna concluded as Tom came back in the room.

"Think there's something boiling over on the stove." He informed his wife.

"Blast!" She said, jumping up and leaving the room.

"Charlie, let me show you to your room."

***

Joey smiled at the happy reunion between the Wetherby siblings; once again missing the family camaraderie which she had lost a long time ago.

"Wot ya doing 'ere, our Jimmy?" Helen asked, excitedly.

"We're 'ere for a lecture at HMS Ganges, the resource and training unit, a bit down t'coast, so I promised Ma I'd pop in and see ya!"

"How long can ya stay?" Helen asked.

"Only a couple of hours. Got to be back at base by nine o'clock. Can we go out for a drink or something?" Jim asked, "You too Josie." He said, smiling at the very pretty Wren.

"That's kind of you, but its family stuff." Joey said, shyly.

"Robbish!" Helen said, tapping Joey's arm with the back of her hand. "You're as good as family."

"Okay. Thanks." She said, giving in.


	13. Chapter 13

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 13

_Somewhere_

_Sunday, 30__th__ April, 1944_

_My dear Joey,_

_I hope you are well and keeping away from any form of danger! ('Specially those pretty Wrens!)_

_I guess you will have received my letter which I sent to you from Dad's on Friday, but I wanted to write to you again anyway. It comforts me._

_I find myself in a small town not too far away from the coast. My billet is comfortable and very clean and the couple who are looking after me are very pleasant and have been very welcoming. They understand the job in which, I am involved and have given me lots of encouragement. It has helped a little, but I still have many misgivings._

_Yesterday morning, I received the most wonderful present I have ever had! A recording of 'That Lovely Weekend' sent by the loveliest girlfriend anyone could possibly want. Did I ever tell you how beautiful she is and how she turns me to jelly each time she smiles her wonderful smile at me? And how her big brown eyes can render me senseless with one glance? One day, I'll bore the panties off you about it. (Mind you, that could be quiet interesting!)_

_I hope that Helen is well and please give her my best regards. I never did get the opportunity to thank her for allowing me to intrude on your weekend leave together. It was very generous of her._

_Well, my Joey, I have no more news at present, but hope to write again soon._

_Please take good care of yourself, darling and think of me, won't you?_

_With all my love,_

_Charlie._

_Xxx_

_p.s. I love you. x_

_***_

"Cheers!" The three Navy personnel said, clinking glasses together.

Helen leaned back in her chair and looked at her handsome younger brother.

"Ee, Lad, you sure get better looking as ya get older. Don't ya think so, Josie?"

Joey blushed. She wasn't sure if she should answer that one or not.

"Don't bloosh!" Helen laughed at her friend, making her blush all the more.

"Here, let me get some more drinks." Jim said standing up and collecting their glasses. He walked up to the bar to order.

"What will it be, Jack?" The barman asked.

***

"So, what do you think about my baby brother?" Helen asked, nudging Joey gently in the ribs.

"He's a very nice chap, Helen."

"I nor that, bot ya nor, what do ya think about 'im?"

"Helen, are you trying to match make, by any chance?" Joey asked, her eyes widening.

"Where's harm in it? He's young, free and single and so are you. Get to it, I say!" Helen said winking at Joey.

"Please, Helen, don't go..."

"There we are, ladies." Jim said, placing the three glasses down on the table.

"Bottoms op!" Helen said, giving Joey a knowing look.

"So, what brings you to these shores apart from your loopy sister?" Joey asked Jim.

"We're o'er Ipswich way, being lectured about water and stoof." Jim said, scratching his head. "Y'know, it's tha' wet stoof uz sailors are always up to our necks in!"

"Is thart at HMS Ganges?" Helen asked, sipping her drink.

"Aye. Tharts rart. I'm thar for a few days then we're off on our travels, so to speak."

***

Late morning on Tuesday, Charlie found herself wandering around the town of Ipswich. She spent most of Monday being briefed by Tom and Edna and now, having got her new family history sorted out, felt ready to pursue Lieutenant Hugo Austin. Tom informed Charlie that Hugo's first lecture was at HMS Ganges at ten o'clock, but by lunch time, most of the sailors adjourned to the pub a few streets away and it was very likely Hugo would be of the party. Charlie was unsure of hanging around outside a pub, especially one frequented by sailors! Edna informed her there was a little tea shop opposite where she could easily observe the comings and goings of the pub's patrons and it was always pleasanter to do it alongside a nice cup of tea.

Charlie checked her wrist watch. It read twelve fifteen. She headed for the pub which Tom had told her of and upon finding it, looked about for the tea shop. She saw it nestled between the grocers and the newsagents. The tea shop window was draped in pretty red and white gingham check, giving the impression of quaintness. Charlie entered carrying a wicker basket with one or two items purchased from the chemists in it, and chose a table over by the window. She ordered a cup of tea and sandwich from the waitress and prepared to 'snoop'.

***

"I wish you hadn't gone on so much last night, Helen. You embarrassed your poor brother to death and me too!" Joey added.

Helen laughed.

"He'll get over it!"

"Helen, I know you mean well, but I really don't want to be set up. Your brother is a lovely young man, but I'm just not interested!" Joey said, as tactfully as she could.

"Oh well, I tried. Can't blame a girl for trying to fix 'er best friend up with 'er brother, can you?" Helen said, sadly. "I'd 'ave liked ya as a sister-in-law, Josie."

Joey smiled and hugged her friend.

"D'ya reckon you'll ever fall in love, Jo?"

"I've been in love, Helen, and still am! It's one of those loves that gets right under your skin. It's with me 'til I die. I'll never get over it and I never want to." Joey said, thinking of Charlie.

"Who is he, Josie? You never talk abart him."

"No. I don't. And that's how I prefer it to be." Joey said, finishing the conversation.

***

Charlie wiped the crumbs from the corners of her mouth with her napkin. She heard the tramping of feet and looked up to see at least fifteen sailors walk into the pub opposite. Another two or three sailors followed and after a few minutes, an older ranked officer accompanied by their guest speaker, Lieutenant Austin, came in to view. Charlie shifted uneasily in her chair, feeling a surge of butterflies in her stomach.

The remains of Charlie's sandwich lay untouched on her plate. Her nerves had rendered her appetite as useless. She ordered another pot of tea and continued to wait for the sailor's to leave the pub after their liquid lunch. Her plan was to exit the tea shop as the seamen started to leave and to wander in the general direction and accidentally bump into Hugo.

***

_Somewhere_

_Monday, 1__st__ May, 1944_

_My darling Charlie,_

_I was upset and concerned as I read your letter which, you sent from your father's house, last Friday. My darling, if I could be with you, you know I would, in a flash. Being apart from you is hell. When this damn war is over, I swear I will stick to you like glue and you won't shake me off 'til I expire!_

_Seriously, my love, please don't do anything to put yourself in danger. I speak selfishly, as I want you safe and sound all for myself and sod the war!_

_Helen thinks she may be pregnant. Heaven knows how she's going to cope. It's that Yank's baby. And judging by the fact she hasn't heard a dickey-bird from him, I think she's up the creek without the proverbial. She hasn't been to see the M.O. yet, but she seems pretty certain. How she can be, so quickly after...Well, maybe I'm not best qualified to know. _

_She received a surprise visitor, in the form of a younger brother, called Jim. He seems a nice enough lad, but Helen seems intent on pairing us up! Please don't laugh as I know you must be; it's so embarrassing! She fancies me as a sister-in-law. Some hope! _

_Well, I'll close here. I still can't imagine what you are doing at the moment and maybe it's best that I don't know, for I shall only worry._

_I look forward, as always, to receiving another letter from you. Please make it soon!_

_With much love,_

_Joey._

_Xxx_

_***_

The pub door opened and five Sailors emerged, laughing and joking with each other, their bell bottoms flapping gently in the breeze.

Charlie quickly set down her cup onto the saucer and called the waitress over asking for the bill. The waitress seemed to take a long time adding up the items as Charlie watched anxiously for Hugo to step out of the pub door. She got out a more than generous amount of money to leave on the table if she should have to hurry away. But at last, the waitress ambled over. Charlie thanked the waitress and left some cash and a tip under the saucer before leaving the tea shop.

***

"Have you heard anything from Jim since he went back to Ipswich?" Joey asked Helen as they sat eating lunch together.

"Nor. Doubt if I will now for a bit. I wish you could 'ave fallen for 'im, Jo. You'd 'ave made a reet good looking couple."

Joey smiled.

"You don't give up easily, do you?"

***

Charlie walked along by some shops as she tentatively made her way towards the pub. The pub door opened again and Charlie quickly turned her back on it, preferring to 'snoop' via the reflection in the shop window.

_No, that's not him, nor that one, nor – ah!_

Charlie caught sight of Hugo Austin as he left the pub with the officer.

_Well, it's now or never, Charlotte!_

"Hugo!" She called, "Hugo Austin!"

Lieutenant Austin turned around.

Charlie waved her hand and upon recognising her, he did likewise. He said something to his comrade and trotted over in Charlie's direction.

"Charlie Buckton! As I live and breathe!" He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hugo! How lovely to see you! What are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same of you! You're a long way from Whitstable."

"I'm visiting relations in Stowmarket." She said with a smile. "And just doing a bit of shopping!"

"How long are you here for?" Hugo said, glancing at his watch.

"A couple of weeks. I arrived on Sunday night."

"Great! Can we meet up one evening? I'd love to catch up with all the news."

"Love to." Charlie said.

"How about tonight?" Hugo said, looking over his shoulder as the rest of the sailors poured out of the pub door.

"Great!" Charlie enthused. "I have a late pass!" She chuckled.

"Well, I have to get back now, but I finish about five. Maybe I could meet you here about then?"

"Wonderful!" Charlie said, "I really look forward to it!"

Hugo waved and trotted back towards the retreating sailors.

***

"Jo, Is Helen alright? I saw her sitting outside the M.O.'s office earlier." Ruth asked as she and Third Officer, Collins worked on a Parsons Turbine which had been removed from a destroyer, needing maintenance.

"She's just a bit under the weather. Best to get checked out though." Joey said, trying to sound casual. "Can you pass me that wrench?"

"That brother of her's is a bit of all right, don't you think?" Ruth said, leaning against the rotary generator. "He could sail me around the world in a bath tub, if he wanted." She said, her stare way off in the distance.

"And if we don't get this turbine fixed before the First Officer arrives, she'll send us both sailing around the world, but it will be via her boot! So, look lively!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Ruth said, saluting.

***

"I'm afraid there aren't too many fancy places to eat in Ipswich, Charlie. I do know a little pub that does a nice roast beef though, if that's alright with you?" Hugo said, as he escorted Charlie along the high street.

"Sounds wonderful." Charlie said, beginning to feel a little anxious.

_Keep focusing on Joey, Charlie..... Joey, Joey, Joey..._

_***_

"How did you get on with the M.O.?" Joey asked Helen as they met up that evening.

"Can't ya guess?" Helen said, miserably.

"What did the old battleaxe say exactly?"

"She said, '_Miss. Wetherby, you appear to have got yourself in to a fine mess. We expect better from Wrens.' _Then she gave me a full scale military tattoo on the agonies of Motherhood in war time and suggested I speak to t'Chaplin."

"That was useful, then?" Joey said, grinning.

"I don't care about that auld bitch, u'm more worried about what me Dad will say."

"They'll get over it Helen, especially if Chuck is willing to support you. Have you told him, yet?"

"Nor! And I'm not gonna, either." Helen said, stubbornly.

"Why on earth not?"

"Cause 'ees a good for nought fly by nart and who wants to live in America, anyroad?"

Joey looked at Helen and gently shook her head.

***

"So, the last time I saw you, Charlie, was in Canterbury. What's life thrown at you since?" Hugo asked tucking into his roast beef and two veg.

"Mostly work, actually." Charlie said, waiting for Hugo to mention Joey's name.

"How are Martha and Alf?" He asked.

"Very well. Martha's working in a factory making components for aircraft and Alf is still running The Neptune."

"I can't imagine Martha working in a factory!" Hugo laughed. "She'll have to get her hands dirty!"

"She's taken to it like a duck to water!" Charlie laughed. "Thinks of herself as quite the saviour to the Royal Air Force, I think!"

"And you, Charlie? You must have other interests apart from your work. How about Joey? Hey! I saw her months ago at a lecture, did she tell you?"

"Joey and I don't...Well; we're not on friendly terms, anymore. It sort of got awkward. I think I was going through a phase and," Charlie paused. "And I'm afraid I rather broke her heart."

"Tut, tut, Charlie." Said Hugo, a wicked smile playing across his lips. "So, could that mean I'm back in the running?"

Charlie didn't answer but gave Hugo a little smile, which certainly gave him food for thought.

***

"Helen! Visitor for you!" Someone yelled from the front door of their billet.

Helen walked down the stairs and saw her brother, Jim, standing with his cap in his hand.

"Jim, lad." She called, "Come on op!"

Jim followed Helen up the stairs and bumped straight into a semi naked Joey, fresh out of the bath tub with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Oops!" Jim said, embarrassed.

"Sorry!" Joey said running back towards the bathroom. "Helen, bring me some clothes, please!"

"Okay. So, what are ya doing back here, lad?"

"Company commander gave oz nart off, so I thought l'd come and visit ma big sis again and 'er pretty roommate. Nice to see so mooch of 'er!" He grinned.

"Don't go getting any ideas, lad. She's taken. Shame, though."

Helen took Joey's clean clothes along the corridor and knocked on the bathroom door.

"There go, Josie!"

"Thanks!" Joey said, taking the garments from Helen.

"Think ma brother wants to take oz out. D'ya fancy it?"

"Sure. I've got to post a letter first though."


	14. Chapter 14

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 14

Somewhere

Tuesday, 2nd May, 1944

My darling Jo.

How are you my sweetheart? I miss you so much. Have you heard when your next leave will be granted, yet? I look forward to being with you so much. Don't forget, I am willing to come to you if it's easier. I'll wangle time off somehow!

I have been shopping in town this morning. It's quite a nice place. Like most places, there isn't much to be had in the shops, but it makes a change from home. I managed to get Ruby a few little trinkets which I think will amuse her and I got you something, but it's a big secret and you're not going to know until I see you next time! I mean that!

I am sharing a meal with someone tonight, but I feel a little nervous about it. I'm sure it will be fine, but it's the first time I've had to do this for work and I don't want to foul it up. Having said that, given the chance, I would pick up my skirts and run all the way back to Kent, right this minute! I hope I can achieve what I set out to do and then be able to go home and lick my wounds. At least I shall have all your wonderful letters to read. Your letter, which, I received before I left home; I carry with me along with your little china boat.

Well, I must stop here, Jo. I shall be picked up shortly and whisked away to Lord knows where! Please breathe some courage into me! Please!

Take much care, my darling and God bless you.

My love,

Charlie.

Xxx

p.s. Please forgive me.

***

After their meal, Hugo walked Charlie to the Station and waited until her train arrived.

"Charlie, I've really enjoyed this evening. It's been wonderful catching up with all the Whitstablestories, but you know, I'd really like to spend more time with you, just talking about you and me!" Hugo said, smoothly.

Charlie looked away anxiously for a moment but forced her eyes back to meet Hugo's.

"I'd really like that too. When can we meet again?" She asked, hoping she didn't seem too forward.

Hugo looked at her in wonder. He'd never known Charlie be so willing. He felt like the cat that'd just found the dairy. He stepped closer to her and wound his arms around her waist.

"What about tomorrow night?"

"What time?" She smiled back, keeping her eyes on his.

"Same time." He said, placing his lips on hers and pulling her close.

***

"'Ere, did you hear the one about the Pilot who was asked to give a talk to the local school kids about his flying experiences? He says to the kids..."

"_**The situation was really tough. The Germans had a very strong air force. I remember one day I was flying a spitfire and protecting our bombers then suddenly, out of the clouds, these 'Fokker' appeared. I looked up, and right above me was one of them. I aimed at him and shot him down. I immediately realized that there was another Fokker **__**behind me, chasing me."**_

"At this instant the girls in the school start to giggle and the boys start to laugh. There teacher stands up and says,"

"_**I think I should point out that 'Fokker' is the name of the German aircraft company"**__. _

"_**That's true,"**_

"Says the Pilot,"

"_**but these Fokker's were flying Messerschmitt's!"**_

The public house, where Helen, Joey and Jim were sitting, roared with laughter at the funny guy who was telling jokes up at the bar.

Joey choked into her shandy and Helen and Jim patted her on the back vigorously, trying to help her.

When at last Joey composed herself and wiped her moist eyes with her handkerchief, Jim made a suggestion.

"Can you girls get nart off tomorrow?"

"What for lad?"

"There's a hop on over at HMS Ganges and they're looking for females to make op numbers. Are ya game?"

"U'm game!" Helen laughed, with a wink.

"Yeah! That's your problem!" Joey said, raising her eyes.

Helen poked her tongue out at her friend.

"What tarm?" Helen asked.

"It starts at seven thirty." Jim said, pleased the girls had taken an interest.

***

_Somewhere_

_Wednesday, 3__rd__ May, 1944_

_My dearest, loveliest Charlie,_

_I shall call you that, because that's what you are!_

_Thank you for your wonderful letters. I still worry about what you are doing, but I trust you will be sensible. I know you won't read this until you get home, but I hope when you do, you'll see that I have thought about you, so much and long to be with you again, soon. I will be making enquiries about leave tomorrow. I hope I will be granted time off, long enough for us to be together, be it here or at home. I sometimes imagine what we will say and do – especially 'do'!_

_What can this gift be? You have got me going now – well, you always do, but you know what I mean! Go on, give me a clue!_

_Pretty Wrens? What can you mean? You know I only have eyes for you, my love. But if I should find my eyes straying, I give you permission to use red hot pokers as long as your eyes are the last eyes I see!_

_Helen was examined by the M.O. and she has confirmed her pregnancy, but it seems that Chuck has absconded so Helen has to face the music alone. I'm not sure how long she will remain in the service, but I know I shall miss her so much when she leaves. I'm sure her family will support her, though I expect there will be fireworks at first!_

_Glad you liked the record. I'm also glad I have that affect on you! I like to think of you as jelly – makes me feel all wobbly too!_

_Well, my love, I must finish here. Helen and I are meeting Jim over at a training base not too far from here as there's a dance on. I wish you were going to be there too! I would get you on that dance floor and...Well, you know the rest!_

_I look forward to your next letter. Please soon!_

_With all my love, _

_Jo._

_Xxx_

_***_

Charlie met Hugo at the same time and place as the evening before. This time they greeted each other with lips and arms as well as smiles.

"I've missed you." Hugo whispered in Charlie's ear.

"Mmm, I've missed you too." She answered, feeling sick with nerves. "Let's go and eat, I'm starving!"

She hoped Hugo wasn't planning to whisk her off to his sheets immediately.

"Great!" He said.

They walked off arm in arm along the street.

***

Helen and Joey arrived at HMS Ganges at seven forty five. They could hear a dance band playing and followed the sound until they found the hall where the dance was being held. Jim promised to meet them outside and was as good as his word.

"Good evening, ladies!" He greeted. "Let's go in!"

The room was smoky and crowed, mostly with men. A series of wolf whistles echoed around the hall as the two glamorous Wrens walked in. Helen's face beamed, but Joey felt embarrassed.

"What will ya 'ave to drink?" Jim asked.

"Shandy, please!" Joey said.

"Just a glass of lemonade, please Jim."

"Lemonade?" Jim answered incredulously.

"Yeah! Don't think I can face anything else at t'moment lad."

Joey shot Helen a quick look_. With talk like that, Jim will start to ask questions._

Jim shrugged his shoulders and walked to the bar.

***

Hugo and Charlie sat in the same pub as the evening before. Charlie wasn't feeling very hungry, her nerves starting to get the better of her again. She told herself over and over, _act the part, don't be Charlie, be someone else, but act the part._

"So Hugo. What are your plans after you finish your lectures?" Charlie asked innocently as she cut into her food.

"Why do you ask?" He said, eyeing her curiously.

A little panic shot through Charlie. _You've blown it, you fool!_

"I just wondered if you were likely to be visiting Kent soon." She quickly improvised. She laid down her knife and put her hand over Hugo's.

Hugo looked down at the soft hand covering his own and smiled.

"Won't be for a while." He said. "But rest assured, I'll let you know." He said, winking.

_That hasn't answered my question, Hugo!_

"So do you do this lecturing thing all of the time?" Charlie asked, gently removing her hand and picking up her knife again.

"Much of the time. Sometimes I have to go back up to my unit." Hugo said, chewing.

"Do you see much action?"

"Not at the moment, but..." He said, leaning nearer to her. "I expect to in the not too distant future!"

"Are you excited about that?"

"You bet! I've been a desk Waller for far too long. It's time I pulled the plug on this..." He stopped short.

Charlie wondered if he was about to say something interesting.

"Damn this war!" He said, sounding frustrated.

She looked him in the eye, taking courage from his little lapse.

"Hugo," she said, smiling her most seductive smile. "You look as though you could do with a rest." She put down her knife again and took hold of Hugo's hand, stroking it with her thumb. "Perhaps you could get a few days off and come and stay with me at my Aunt and Uncle's home. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Sounds marvellous." He said, feeling wonderfully mellowed by the sweet seductive voice and the soft hand stroking him. "But I have to be in Oxford on Friday. I have an important meeting with...Well; you don't have to know that."

***

"Ya did well getting here as quickly as ya did." Jim said handing the two Wren's their drinks.

"We were lucky. We got a lift to the station and the train was ready and waiting. I think we were going downhill all the way, because I haven't been on a train that hasn't stopped to fiddle and fart around since the war started! And here we are!" Joey grinned.

"That's grand." Jim said, taking out his pipe.

"Oh! You're not gon'ta smoke thart smelly auld thing, are ya?" Helen complained.

"I thort ya liked t'smell, Helen. Well, thart's what ya always used to say!"

"Well, I dorn't now!" Helen said, grumpily.

Jim stared at his sister.

"You dorn't like smells you can't face drink. Ee, lass woz op wi' ya? You're not in t'family way, are ya?" Jim said, grinning.

Helen's face dropped and she bit her lip.

Joey stopped breathing.

"Ya are aren't ya!" Jim said, almost in disgust. "I've seen t'same signs with Ma."

"I'm so sorry lad, it just appened." Helen wailed.

"JUST 'APPENED!" Jim exploded.

Joey looked about her hoping no one was listening.

"I think we need a little talk outside, Helen. Excuse oz, Josie." Jim said taking hold of Helen's arm.

Joey stood up anxiously and caught Helen's eye. Helen smiled back, sadly. Joey sat again.

***

Hugo and Charlie walked along a quiet road. Hugo, without warning, took hold of Charlie and backed her roughly against a wall. Charlie gave a little yelp of surprise. He found her lips and passionately kissed her, his hands wandering up and over her breasts. She gasped, not in pleasure, but in panic. Hugo didn't seem to notice; he was too intent on getting what he wanted.

"Charlie, I want you." Hugo moaned in her ear. His lips, finding her's again.

"Not here, Hugo." Charlie managed to say as Hugo fumbled with her clothes. "I do have some standards!" She said, her mind returning to her 'moment' with Joey Collins in a quiet Hammersmith street some days previously. _But that was different_.

"Come to my place, then." He said, huskily.

Charlie could tell by Hugo's raised features that he was more than ready. She hoped it would subside quickly.

Hugo grasped Charlie's hand and they hastily started to walk.

***

The brother and sister returned to the dance hall. Joey could hear them coming.

"U'll smash the rotten little bugger's face in if I get 'old of 'im!"

"Ya do nought o' t'sort!" His sister replied.

"Come on, you two!" Joey said as they sat themselves down. "We're here to enjoy ourselves, aren't we?"

"I can't believe, daft little bugger's got 'erself in t'family way!" Jim moaned. "Little slut!"

"Jim! I'm sure it wasn't intentional!" Joey said, defending her friend. "Sometimes these things happen!"

Helen sat quietly. Jim said no more. Joey sighed.

"I'm going 'ome!" Helen said, suddenly getting to her feet and grabbing her jacket.

"Helen!" Joey cried. "You can't just leave!"

But Helen was already at the door.

"I'm sorry Jim!" Joey said as she picked up her bag. "I'll have to go with her."

"Nor. I'm sorry, lass. I should've kept me big gob shut!"

Joey ran out after Helen who was hurrying away from HMS Ganges. She watched as Helen rounded the bend, out of sight.

"Helen!" Joey shouted but Helen didn't stop.

Joey ran in pursuit of her friend and as she rounded the bend, bumped straight into a couple hurrying in the opposite direction.


	15. Chapter 15

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 15

"Ugh!" Joey cried as she bumped straight into a Naval Officer walking with a young woman.

"Hey! Look where you're going!" The Officer yelled.

"Sorry Sir!" Joey called but continued to run after Helen.

"God knows what's going on!" Hugo complained. "That's the second Wren within ten seconds to bump into us. You know, that last one looked incredibly like..."

"Hugo! Stop nattering and let's get going!" Charlie urged; her face had paled and she felt sick.

Charlie knew exactly who the second Wren was; she thought she'd recognised the first as she ran past almost knocking Charlie over. Her heart was beating rapidly. _What if Joey had recognised her? She couldn't have or she'd have stopped, surely?_

Hugo and Charlie stopped walking when they saw a tall, red-headed Sailor running towards them. As he neared, Hugo called,

"Mind Charlie! Hey! Jack! Where's the fire?"

"Sorry, Sir. Can't stop!" Jim Wetherby called, saluting the officer and his pretty lady and continued to run after Helen and Joey.

Charlie listened intently for footstep pursuing her, but they never came. She signed with relief.

***

"Helen! Stop!" Joey shouted again.

This time, Helen slowed and stopped; she bent her body from the waist looking down at her feet, half panting, and half crying.

Joey caught up with her friend. She too, stood puffing and panting.

"Helen, why did you run? It probably hasn't done you any good!"

"I've let 'im down! I've let m' whole family down!" Helen cried.

"Helen!" Shouted Jim as he caught up with the girls. "Sorry lass, I 'ad nor reason to lay into ya like thart. It'll be alright, love. It'll be alright." He said, as he hugged his sister.

Joey smiled.

The three sat in a nearby bus shelter; Helen explained to her brother about Chuck and his absence. Jim though still annoyed, was much calmer. Joey leaned back against the back of the shelter and briefly closed her eyes.

"Hey Josie, did you see your pal Charlie, just now?" Helen said, turning to Joey. "What's she doing op 'ere?"

"Charlie?" Joey said, frowning at Helen. "Where?"

"She were coming 'round t'bend wi' that Officer fella."

"No, it couldn't have been Charlie." Joey said with a smile. "She's away working at the moment. Some special work for the Police."

"D'ya mean that young woman who wos walking along wi' Lieutenant Austin just naw?" Jim said, indicating with his thumb. "Coz I heard him call her 'Charlie'. Thought it an odd name fur a lass."

"How d'ya naw 'is name is Lieutenant Austin?" Helen asked her brother.

"Coz, 'ees t'fella whose been lecturing us these last few days on diving." Jim answered.

Joey's face paled. Her head began to swim and she felt faint. She leaned forward and put her head in her hands. _Could it really have been Charlie?_

"I'm sure it were Charlie, coz I bumped rart into 'er and I saw 'er face quiet clear." Helen said, "and I'm sure she recognised me, coz she stared at me for a moment or two."

***

Hugo took Charlie up to his quarters in HMS Ganges. They heard merriment from the dance which was still going strong. The band was playing "The Very Thought of You", Charlie and Joey's song, and Charlie gasped inwardly. _Could anything else happen tonight to make matters worse?_

They entered the main building and Hugo pushed Charlie against a wall and started to kiss her again. She didn't want him near her after such a close encounter with Joey. She tried but failed to blank her mind out to what Hugo was doing. She began to tense. Hugo stopped kissing her and looked at her questioningly.

"You okay, Charlie?"

"Yes, yes of course." She said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "I can hardly believe I'm here, with you, that's all." She said, truthfully.

Hugo smiled and took her hand and led her to his door. He opened it and he escorted her in, closing the door behind them.

***

Joey hadn't spoken for some time, while the brother and sister chatted on about the baby.

"Where would Lieutenant Austin and...his companion, be going, do you think?" Joey asked, breathlessly.

"I tell thee, love, it were Charlie!" Helen said, once again.

"Well, I assume if they weren't going t'dance, they'd be going back to 'is for..." Jim stopped short; not wishing to continue with his chain of thought in front of the two girls.

"To his bed, you mean?" Joey said, feeling quite ill.

Jim was silent. He didn't know who Charlie was, but he assumed from his sister, that she was a good friend of Joey's.

Joey stood up and her body rocked back and forth slightly as the blood rushed to her head.

"Jo, you alright, love?" Helen asked, with concern.

"Yeah, fine. I think I'm gonna take a little walk."

The others stood to follow, but she refused their company, telling Helen she must rest after her exertions and telling Jim to look after his sister.

***

Joey wandered back along the route they had taken earlier. Her heart had been shattered in thousands of pieces. She felt cold as a cool breeze whipped up, catching her open jacket. She did the buttons up and folded her arms across her chest trying to keep warm.

After a few minutes, she began to hear the band playing in the hall and made towards it. She entered the building and walked from the entrance to the dance floor. She looked around in hopes of seeing Charlie or Hugo, but saw neither.

A young Sailor walked slowly up.

"Fancy a dance, love?" He said, with a fresh faced smile.

Joey shook her head.

"No thanks."

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk back to the wall where he'd been leaning. Joey watched him and with an idea, approached him.

"Have you been standing there long?" She asked.

"All bloody night!" He said, raising his eyes. "Not enough skirt in, damn it!" He complained.

"I wonder; did you happen to see a Lieutenant Austin walk in a while back with a very pretty brunette on his arm?"

The young sailor didn't have to think for long.

"No." He answered straight away. "No one's come in or gone out since you and your mates left about half hour ago."

Joey looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Thanks for your help." She said.

"Sure you won't have that dance?" The Sailor asked hopefully.

"No thanks. I've got to try and find someone." She said, turning and leaving the floor.

***

Hugo had successfully removed most of Charlie's clothes and was kissing her breasts after pushing her onto the bed.

"Have you got something to put on?" She asked nervously, trying to catch him before he got too carried away.

"It'll be alright." He said, cupping her breast.

"I'll help you on with it." Charlie suggested, using another tact.

This appealed to Hugo and gladly obliged. He produced a French Letter and Charlie closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to get focused upon something other than Hugo torpedo.

_Charlie, you fool at least get the information! _She scolded herself.

"Hugo," she moaned as his lips found her throat. "Do you have to go to Oxford?" Can't you stay with me instead?"

"No." He breathed. "I've got to see someone."

"The only people in Oxford are dusty old professors! Surely you'd rather be with me than some boring old man?"

"I'll have you know that Miss. Sheer is no dusty old professor!" Hugo said, chuckling.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief having got the name she wanted and quickly wondered if she could push Hugo off and get the hell out of there.

But Hugo was at the point of no return. He made himself ready and was on top of her.

"Stand by to repel boarders!" He whispered, with a wicked grin.

Charlie closed her eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable.

_Was this all worth it?_

_***_

**_Oh my gawd! :-O ~S&L~_**


	16. Chapter 16

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 16

Joey wandered through to the Officer's Quarters.

"Excuse me Miss. Can I help you?" A voice from behind enquired.

Joey quickly looked behind her. A guard stood regarding her.

"I-I was looking for someone." She said, trying to bluff. "A Lieutenant Austin? He was supposed to be meeting me here and he hasn't shown up yet." She said, giving the guard a very pretty smile.

"I think the Lieutenant has retired for the night, Miss." The guard said, having seen him walk up the stairs with a very beautiful young woman on his arm.

"Can I just pop up to have a word with him, please? It's very important." Joey said, still smiling at the guard.

"Sorry Miss. No can do."

Joey nodded in acceptance and walked away from the block. She hid behind a wall until the guard was out of sight, then hurried back and tip-toed up the stairs.

"Charlie!" Joey called quietly, but no answer. "Charlie!" She tried again, this time raising her voice a little.

"Charlie." Hugo whispered as he was about to penetrate her.

Charlie began to feel sick and oppressed with Hugo being so close.

"No Hugo! Get off me!" Charlie said pushing the officer from her.

"Charlie!" A voice came from afar.

_My God! I'm hearing Joey's voice in my head now! _Charlie thought anxiously as she struggled with Hugo who was intent in keeping her with him. She began to feel faint.

"Charlie!"

Charlie heard the voice again.

"Stop struggling, Charlie!" Hugo cried. "God! Anyone would think you'd never had a man before!"

Taking strength from the little voice, Charlie slapped Hugo's face, hard.

"You bully!" She said, angrily. "If I say 'no', I mean no!" And with one more shove, he fell off her and landed on his back on the other side of the bed.

Charlie slipped off the bed and hastily collected her clothes. She slipped on her coat for quickness and glared at Hugo, who lay naked and totally confused on his bed.

Charlie opened the door.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that Officer Buckton!"

***

Charlie came face to face with Joey Collins.

"Joey!" Was all the distressed Police Officer could utter before she was promptly sick.

"Charlie?" Joey said rushing to help as Charlie evacuated her stomach in a corner.

She laid her hands on Charlie's back.

"Don't touch me, Jo!"

"What do you mean, don't touch you? What the hell was going on in there!" Joey cried; her voice becoming louder the more she said.

"I can't explain! Just get the hell out of here!" Charlie moaned, leaning her hot forehead against the cold stone wall; her head beginning to spin.

Joey stood looking at Charlie's pale face in disbelief; not really believing what she was seeing or hearing.

"For God's sake, Charlie! What the hell's going on!" Joey cried again, taking hold of Charlie's arm.

At that moment, Hugo opened his door, wearing only his trouser bottoms.

"What the...?" He started to say when his eyes fell upon Joey Collins. "What the hell are you doing here?" He said, folding his arms.

Charlie swallowed and glanced at Joey.

"I was about to ask her the same question!" Joey said, looking at Charlie, bitterly.

"What's all this about?" Hugo asked, glaring at Charlie and ignoring Joey.

"Just leave me alone, both of you!" Charlie panted. "I've got to get out of here."

"What? More special Police Work to do, Charlie?" Joey yelled, angrily.

Charlie looked at Joey and gently shook her head and frowned.

"What do you mean 'special Police work'?" Hugo said, looking from Joey to Charlie and back to Joey again; a little suspicion creeping in.

"That's what she told me she was doing and then I find out, all she's doing is YOU!" Joey shouted in frustration.

Charlie closed her eyes to the fiasco.

"What special Police work, Charlie?" Hugo asked again, this time with a threatening voice.

Charlie opened her eyes and swallowed.

Joey suddenly sensed there was something more to this than a mere assignation.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT SPECIAL POLICE WORK!" He yelled.

Sensing danger he lunged at the Policewoman.

He grabbed Charlie by her arm and started to pull her back into his room. Charlie fought against him, but he was too strong and began to overpower her. Joey grabbed his arm and bit his hand making him yell in pain. He pushed Charlie to the ground and grabbed hold of Joey and hit her around the face.

"NO!" Charlie yelled.

She jumped to her feet and pushed Hugo over onto his knees and kicked him hard in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and Joey took her opportunity to kick his bottom, hard. He turned around angrily and caught hold of Joey's leg and pulled her onto the floor with him and grabbed her around the throat. His big, strong hands, started to choke Joey. Charlie tried pulling his head back by his ears, but failed.

In a moment, she remembered the small pistol she had concealed in her handbag. She ran to retrieve it.

Joey thrashed with her legs as Hugo seemed intent on killing her.

"Leave her alone Hugo!" Charlie screamed, as she ran back to the scene.

Hugo looked up startled, hearing the change in Charlie's voice and noticed the gun. He immediately let go of Joey's throat and sat back on his heels, panting. He slightly raised both his hands into the air. Joey started to cough but managed to scuttle out of his reach.

Hugo looked at Charlie through narrowed eyes. His breathing, laboured. Charlie waited for him to pounce again.

"Are you alright, Jo?" Charlie asked, without taking her eyes off Hugo.

"Yes." Joey answered huskily and coughed.

"Then come over here, behind me." The Policewoman ordered.

The Wren obeyed and hurried behind Charlie, resting her hands on Charlie's hips.

Charlie swallowed.

"Now, we can do this nicely, Hugo. Just give yourself up and you'll be okay." Charlie advised.

Hugo still breathed heavily. His wild eyes surveyed the gun and the only exit behind Charlie. He swallowed and stood up. Charlie watched him intently, moving slightly to accommodate his new position. Hugo quickly looked from Charlie to Joey and to the door. He took a run at Joey and grabbed her by the arm, intent on taking her with him as hostage.

"NO!" Charlie screamed and turned to follow.

Hugo pulled Joey across the front of his body. He crushed her throat in a vice-like grip with the crook of his arm. Charlie saw the fear in Joey's eyes as Hugo pulled her head back.

"Let her go, Hugo. Take me, but let her go!" She yelled in panic.

"Give me the gun, Charlie!" Hugo demanded. "Then your little girlfriend won't get hurt."

"Let her go, Hugo!" Charlie yelled again, feeling sick inside. She glanced at Joey. Joey's terrified eyes were focused on Charlie.

Suddenly, they all heard a noise from down stairs and Hugo panicked. He pushed Joey to one side and made a dash at Charlie in pursuit of her weapon but before he had a chance, Charlie lowered the gun and shot him in the leg.

"UGGGH!" He yelled as pain burned his thigh.

He looked up at Charlie as he clutched his wounded leg.

"You bitch! You filthy bitch!"

Once more, he launched himself at her, but this time Joey jumped on his back and brought him to the ground with a thud.

Charlie very quickly grabbed his arms forcing them behind his back and held the pistol to his head.

"Joey! Run for help!" Charlie ordered.

Joey didn't have far to run as a group of Military Police chased up the stairs and joined their party.

***

It was past two o'clock in the morning before Charlie and Joey were allowed to leave HMS Ganges after being interviewed. They walked to the main gates and were met by Helen and Jim who were anxious about their safety. When Joey hadn't returned to them, they'd walked back to the dance hall and made some enquires. A young sailor informed them that he had spoken to Joey and she was looking for a Lieutenant Austin and a young woman. Helen guessed that Joey was looking for Charlie and wondered if she'd got lost in the process. They spoke to the guard who became suspicious, having already turned Joey away earlier and notified the Military Police.

Helen hugged Joey in relief.

"I wondered what 'ad 'appened to ya, lass!" She said, smiling.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Jim, I know it's late, but will you see Helen back to our hotel. I know it's a distance, but..."

"That's alright, lass. Me mate's a dispatch rider. I'll see if he'll gi' me a loan of his bike. I'll get 'er 'ome in no time. What about you though?"

"I'm going to see Charlie home." Joey said, glancing at her pale friend.

"I'm fine, Jo. Go home with your friends. The Military Police said they will see me home." Charlie said, quietly.

"I'll see you later, Helen. Try and cover for me, won't you?"

"Will do, lass." Helen said, waving goodbye to Joey.

"I'll be fine, Jo, please don't fuss."

"I'm not fussing."

Charlie sighed and gave Joey Tom and Edna's address. The Military Police turned up in a truck and the girls climbed in. Joey gave them the direction and they started their journey.

***

They had been travelling for fifteen minutes and Charlie had said nothing. Her head was against the window and her eyes closed. Joey gently took Charlie's hand and squeezed it.

***

The truck arrived at Stowmarket at two thirty. The girls got out and Joey thanked the driver and waved him goodbye.

Charlie opened the gate to Tom and Edna's house. The door was opened before Charlie had a chance to knock. Tom stood at the door and looked anxiously at the weary Charlie.

"Come in love. You look bushed."

Tom glanced at Joey and smiled.

"Would you be Josephine?" He asked.

Joey was surprised how the stranger knew her name. She nodded and Tom beckoned her in.

"We had a call from the Military Police." Tom explained. "We knew you were coming."

***

Edna fussed over Charlie, running her a hot bath and making cups of steaming hot sweet tea. Tom did what he could, but felt this was a woman's domain and left them to it, taking himself off into the dining room.

Edna left Charlie in her bath and went down stairs to join Joey.

"She'll be alright after a good night's sleep." Edna said, smiling at the anxious Joey. "How does your throat feel?" She asked taking a closer look.

"It's okay. It's left me with a bit of a cough, but it will be fine later." _It's not as though it's the first time._" Joey thought, remembering Robert Cruze.

"So, you're Joey?" Edna said, looking with interest at the pretty Wren.

"Yes, that's right. How did you know my nick-name?" Joey asked frowning.

"Charlie spoke about you when she first arrived. She told me about your beautiful big brown eyes!"

Joey blushed wondering just how much Charlie had told this woman about their relationship.

"You've had a rough time, Joey. You must stay here tonight." Edna said, with a smile.

At that moment, Charlie walked into the room wearing her dressing gown and smiled shyly at Joey.

Joey beamed back.

"I was just saying that Joey must stay here tonight. It's too long a distance to travel and there's no transport for a couple of hours, anyway. Mind you, you'll have to share a room." Edna said, with a grin on her face as she walked out of the lounge, leaving the two girls alone.

"How much did you tell her about us, when you first arrived here?" Joey asked, getting up and walking over to join Charlie on the sofa.

"Why?" Charlie asked, watching Joey sit down.

"I think she knows about us. She said you'd told her about, and I quote, '_my beautiful big brown eyes_!'" Joey grinned.

Charlie frowned for a moment and then stared at Joey as the penny dropped.

"She asked me if I had someone special in my life. I told her yes and that your name was Joey and that you had big brown eyes! I didn't say you were a girl, though. I guess she must have put two and two together when you walked through the door!" Charlie said, blushing.

Edna walked back into the room.

"There we are girls. A nice cup of cocoa for you to take to bed. Charlie, we're talk about what happened, tomorrow, when Tom's here. In the mean time, goodnight both and sleep soundly."

She gave them a meaningful look and left the room.

"Come on, let's go up." Joey said standing. "You look dead on your feet."

"Don't you want to ask me questions?" Charlie asked, watching the steam rise from her cocoa.

Joey turned crouched in front of Charlie.

"Charlie, I don't need to ask questions. I'm just glad you're safe and we have a few hours together." Joey said, kindly.

Charlie looked into Joey's eyes; she slowly blinked and bit her bottom lip. She stood and taking Joey by the hand led the way to her room.

***

The girls undressed and Charlie gave Joey the spare pair of pyjamas from her suit case. They drank their hot drinks and got into bed.

Charlie lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. Joey lay facing Charlie. She moved her hand and gently stoked Charlie's arm with her finger tips.

"No, Jo. Please!" Charlie cried turning and rolling over onto her side away from Joey.

"Charlie?" Joey said, a little hurt and worried.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I can't. I can't!" Charlie said, as tears ran down her face.

Joey lay anxiously looking at the back of Charlie's head, hearing her cry. She recognised signs from her own bad experiences.

"Come here." Joey said gently and wound her arms around Charlie.

Charlie was tense at first, but then feeling the warmth of Joey against her, relaxed and nestled back into her girlfriend, feeling safe.

"I love you, Joey." Charlie said, quietly.

"I love you too, Charlie."

Joey felt Charlie take hold of her arms, pulling them tighter around her body; within a very few minutes, she heard Charlie breathing deeply, having fallen into slumber.

***

**_Now, you didn't really think our Charlie would go through with it, did you??? Oh! You do surprise me! S&L. xx_**


	17. Chapter 17

I'll Be Seeing You

_**Hi gang! A great big thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Such a confidence boost! This chapter is 'specially dedicated to my little mate Purplemonkeyys. :-))**_

Chapter 17

Joey awoke with a start. She heard the _clip clop _of horse's hooves and the _clink _of milk bottles outside in the street. The milkman was delivering.

She felt the warmth of arms around her and she opened her sleepy eyes and was delighted to find Charlie holding onto her body; her head resting on Joey's arm.

The clock downstairs chimed five. Joey snuggled in closer to Charlie and closed her eyes again; falling back into sleep.

***

_Joey felt lips softly kissing hers in a long wonderful embrace. She didn't want to open her eyes for fear the lips might disappear, as they always disappeared. The kiss became more passionate and she felt soft hands caressing her skin making her tingle all over. She moaned with pleasure as they moved gently over her body and then up to her throat. The soft hands encircled her throat and started to squeeze, tighter and tighter and tighter. Joey couldn't utter a word, her voice wasn't working. She opened her eyes and saw Hugo straddling her body; his teeth sharp and yellow like pigs teeth! She couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe!_

"Joey! Wake up!"

Joey felt someone shaking her and opened her eyes to find Charlie anxiously looking down at her.

"Charlie!" She croaked, her heart beating fast.

"You were having a nightmare." Charlie said gently, and wiped a few beads of perspiration away from Joey's brow.

Joey closed her eyes again for a few moments and sighed.

"God!" She whispered and opened her eyes again. Charlie was still there and smiling.

"Did I shout?" Joey asked.

"No. Just moaned a bit."

"I'm not sure if it was when you were kissing me or Hugo was strangling me!" Joey grinned, her heart still beating rapidly.

Charlie grinned.

"Oh, I hope it was when I was kissing you!" She said snuggling into Joey again. "Jo, I'm sorry about last night."

"What about it?" Joey said after a few moments.

"Everything. But 'specially when I turned away from you and didn't want you to touch me. I didn't mean..." Charlie stopped talking.

"Charlie, don't torture yourself so." Joey said, holding Charlie tighter.

"I still had _him_ on me and I didn't want you to be tainted."

"Shhh, Charlie. Try not to think about it." Joey whispered.

"Joey. I think I need to tell you about it." Charlie said, after a few moments.

Joey tensed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what had happened between Charlie and Hugo.

"Please, Joey?" Charlie said, her voice sounding shaky.

"Charlie, you don't have to justify yourself to me." Joey said gently.

"I know."

Joey stroked Charlie's hair. Charlie took a few moments, swallowed and started.

"When I visited Scotland Yard after our weekend, our beautiful weekend, I was asked to perform a special task. That task was to spy on Hugo Austin. They picked me because I knew Hugo and we were on such terms that I might be able to hood-wink him into trusting me and let by interesting details about certain things. I didn't realise until after I had accepted the job that it might entail..."

Charlie paused, trying to find the right words. She swallowed again and continued.

"I didn't realise I would be expected to do just about anything to get what they needed."

It was Joey's turn to swallow.

"I managed to get some details when we had dinner last night and I was still probing for information when I bumped into Helen and then you! Everything went to pot after. I panicked. I couldn't think straight. I should have made do with just... but we didn't...I stopped him..."

Here, Charlie started to sob. Joey held her close but said nothing.

"I was so nervous, Jo." Charlie sniffed. "It was awful! It still makes me feel sick, even now."

"Shhh. Don't try to talk, sweetheart." Joey said, gently rocking the distraught Charlie.

Charlie quietly sobbed in Joey's arms. Suddenly, they heard a gentle _tap, tap _at the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Joey called as Charlie moved out of her arms.

Edna entered the room with a tray of breakfast things.

"I thought you two might like breakfast in bed this morning. It's a lovely sunny day!" She said, cheerfully, placing the tray on a little occasional table by the window.

"Thank you." Joey said. "I hope you haven't been to a lot of trouble?"

"No, dear. Now, it's ten o'clock. There's no rush, but when you feel like getting up, we'll have a little chat, dear." Edna said, addressing Charlie. Charlie nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I really need to put a kick in it!" Joey said, jumping out of bed, realising the time. She should have been back at her base at HMS Midge, Great Yarmouth hours ago.

Charlie took hold of Joey's hand, entreating her to stay.

"No need to rush, dear." Edna said. "Your unit is aware of the situation and they don't expect you back until twenty one hundred hours, this evening.

Joey looked bewildered.

"How do they know?"

Edna sat on the edge of the bed.

"A lot went on last night after you girls went to bed. I can't go into too much detail, simply because I don't know much, but I can tell you this, the information Charlie obtained was enough to make an arrest early this morning. Quite an important arrest. Well done, Charlie!"

Charlie gave a little smile in return. Joey squeezed her hand.

"Well, I'll leave you two girls to enjoy your breakfast." Edna smiled and closed the door behind her as she left the room.

Charlie stared at the breakfast tray.

"The only reason I would have gone through with it, was for you, Joey. It all had something to do with shipping and naval personnel. I was worried about you! He might have hurt you! I couldn't bear that." Charlie said, quickly shifting and curling up in Joey's lap, trying to shut everything out.

Joey bent her head down and kissed Charlie's head, feeling a little overwhelmed.

***

By midday, Charlie had spoken to Tom and Edna. She told them everything that happened from the moment she met Hugo Austin the evening before to the moment she shot him in the leg and how Joey had become involved.

Tom went into the dining room to make a private phone call to DAC Woodford in London, to brief him on his meeting with Charlie.

Charlie and Edna sat opposite each other in the parlour. Charlie nervously studied her hands.

"You did well, Charlie. Very well, indeed. But I fear you don't find this side of the job to your taste?"

Charlie shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"There's no shame in feeling that way, dear. It takes a great deal of experience to be able to close down your personal feelings completely on a job like this. I'm sorry you had to endure as much as you did."

Charlie nodded.

"Charlie, I think you should go and join that very pretty Wren of yours, who's waiting for you in the garden!" Edna said, rising to her feet, smiling.

Charlie looked out into the garden and saw Joey wandering around, running her hands along the shrubs, killing time until Charlie joined her.

Charlie smiled.

"Be happy together." Edna said, seriously. "You both deserve it."

Charlie looked up quickly at Edna.

"Your eyes gave it away, my dear, yours and hers." Edna said, with a smile and left Charlie alone in the parlour.

***

Charlie stepped out into the sunny morning. She couldn't see Joey at first. Then a flash of navy blue caught her eye at the back of the very long garden. Charlie smiled and hurried to join her friend.

Joey was picking out a few weeds from the vegetable patch.

"D'you miss that old allotment back home?" Charlie asked, with a smile.

"Charlie!" Joey said; glad to see Charlie looking happy. "All finished in there?"

"Just about, I hope." She replied and walked the last half dozen steps to Joey and took her hands. "Joey. I couldn't have got through all of this without you. Thank you for being there when I needed you."

Joey blinked once, slowly.

"I said in my letter that I'd be with you if I could. I didn't quiet plan it this way, though, so I can't really take any credit!" She said, grinning.

"It doesn't matter how or why you got there. You did, that's all. Edna does know about us. She told us to 'be happy together'. We will, won't we Jo?" Charlie asked, drawing Joey close to her.

"We will. I'm happy right now, but would be happier if you'd let me kiss you."

"Then kiss me!" Charlie said, simply.

Joey slowly leaned forward and gently placed her lips on Charlie's sending rapturous feelings through them both.

Joey was first to break away; still worried Charlie was feeling nervous after her recent experiences. She was surprised and pleased to see disappointment in Charlie's eyes, so quickly resumed her position.


	18. Chapter 18

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 18

Tom sat back in his chair and sighed.

"That was very nice, my dear." He said, complementing his wife's cooking.

"Mmm, super!" Joey said, dabbing her lips with her napkin.

"What time is your train, dear?" Edna asked Joey as she began to collect the empty plates after their meal.

"It's the seven thirty three. It should get me into Yarmouth by eight." She said and quickly glanced at Charlie.

Charlie looked back anxiously at Joey and hung her head.

Joey touched her hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Charlie's look was not lost on Edna.

"Charlie, why don't you travel to Yarmouth with Joey, to keep her company? You could stay over for a couple of days. You won't be expected back in London yet. If anyone enquires for you, we'll just tell them you're on a couple of day's sick leave."

Charlie's eyes brightened immediately.

"Can I really do that?" She asked, excitedly.

"Of course, dear."

"I'll telephone London, if you like; after you've gone, of course. Shouldn't be a problem." Tom confirmed.

Charlie smiled at Joey happily, and Joey squeezed Charlie's hand tighter.

***

"You don't mind me coming back with you, do you, darling?" Charlie asked as Joey watched her packing a few essentials for her short break.

"I think it's wonderful. I'm only sorry I shall be working while you're visiting." Joey said pulling an unhappy face. "I hope there's a spare room free at our place. If not, we'll have to find you a hotel room in town somewhere."

"But it'll be late when we reach Yarmouth." Charlie said, frowning.

"You can bunk in with Helen and me if you like. I don't want you to be uncomfortable though!"

"I'd rather be with you." Charlie replied, putting her arms around Joey and kissing her delicately on the lips.

"I'm sure Helen won't mind, if we're good, that is!" Joey said, giggling.

Charlie smiled and pulled Joey down on the bed.

"I do love you. Did I ever tell you?" She said placing butterfly kisses on Joey's face.

"Bet you don't love me as much as I love you!" Joey challenged.

Charlie grinned, getting off the bed and walking to her dressing table.

"How much?"

Joey's eyes narrowed, deep in thought. Then her features took on a very serious expression and she lowered her head.

"Joey?" Charlie said, putting down her toilet bag and sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I think you've already proved your love for me. So let's just forget it."

Joey climbed off the bed and walked over to the window, overlooking the garden.

"Jo. Please don't get upset. What happened is done and we've got to carry on somehow. Please don't fret, my darling. Come here." Charlie said, meeting Joey half way across the room and holding her tight. "I would do it all over again if it meant keeping you safe."

"Please don't, Charlie. It's not worth it!"

"You're worth it. I'd die to keep you safe."

The girls held each other tightly for a few moments and then relaxed. They stared into each other's eyes; their foreheads barely touching. Charlie brushed away a few tears on Joey's cheek and smiled. Joey kissed Charlie's neck and Charlie closed her eyes enjoying the sensation. Joey's kiss moved up and over her jaw and met Charlie's mouth. Their lips moved gently together. Joey felt Charlie's mouth press urgently against her own and she moaned with pleasure as their kisses became more fervent. Their hands began to explore each other and Joey manoeuvred Charlie backwards to the bed and gently guided her down. Charlie's heart beat with pure joy; with Joey so close to her again, she felt her mind beginning to heal. Joey's body trembled with the passion she was feeling within and hastily started to undo Charlie's blouse, but then stopped.

_What if Charlie wasn't ready for this? _

She continued to kiss Charlie but with gentler lips this time and then finally stopped.

"We really should be going down stairs." She suggested and climbed off the bed.

Charlie stared back at Joey, disappointed and hurt that she had stopped making love to her.

***

The Wren and the Police Officer stood in the hall way with Tom and Edna.

"Well, thank you for everything." Joey said, taking Tom's hand.

"It was an absolute pleasure, Joey. We can only thank you for helping Charlie last night. It would have been a lot worse if not for you!"

Joey blushed but remained quiet.

"It's very true, dear." Edna agreed, giving Joey a little peck on her cheek. "I've grown quite attached to this young lady," She said, glancing at Charlie, "and I know you'll always take care of her. Goodbye."

Charlie kissed Tom and gave Edna a big hug.

"I'll miss you both!" She said, her eyes becoming misty.

"Lord! You'll see us on Sunday before you go back to London." Edna said, giving Charlie an extra squeeze. "Take care and make the most of your time together."

Edna watched as the two girls walked along the road and sighed. She remembered back to her boarding school days and Mary Whiting, in particular.

***

The girls stood together on the platform waiting for the train to arrive. Charlie was feeling jittery. She was to spend the next few days with Joey, though it was only early mornings and evenings, but at least she would see her. She was still confused about Joey's feelings for her, but hoped it would soon pass.

The train pulled into Stowmarket station. The girls climbed into a carriage which had separate compartments. Each compartment had two long bench seats; one facing the other, enough for four passengers either side. Charlie sat one side and Joey elected to sit opposite. The blinds on the windows had already been pulled down as dusk approached.

"At least it's nice to have all this to ourselves, for the moment." Charlie said, brightly.

Joey nodded but remained quiet.

"Jo. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just feeling tired. Last night's catching up with me, I expect." She said avoiding Charlie's eyes.

Charlie felt a cold hand touch her heart and anxiously frowned. _Maybe that wasn't all that was catching up with her. What if Joey couldn't touch her after what had happened with Hugo Austin?_

Suddenly, the train lurched forward and Charlie's open handbag fell off her lap; the contents spilling onto the carriage floor. Both girls leapt forward to retrieve lipstick, compact and comb; their bodies colliding.

Joey looked deep into Charlie's anxious eyes and could bear it no longer. Taking Charlie by the shoulders drew her close and kissed her passionately on the lips. Charlie pulled Joey in her arms and they toppled onto the carriage floor; falling apart. They both began to laugh and quickly picked up the contents of Charlie's bag and climbed back on to the carriage seat; this time side by side.

"Charlie, I want you!" Joey moaned as she wove her arms around Charlie; resting her forehead on her shoulder.

"I want you too, but we can't here!" Charlie said breathing heavily as Joey nuzzled into her neck. "I thought you didn't want me anymore!"

"Why?" Joey said breathing into Charlie's ear.

"Because you stopped earlier on. I thought it was because of the Hugo thing!"

"It was, but it was because I thought you might still feel anxious about me touching you."

"Oh, my darling. Not now! You've made me all better! You always do." She said finding Joey's very willing lips.

Their kisses and touches aroused burning passions within them and they were well on the way to unbuttoning each other's clothing when the sound of an adjacent carriage door slamming bought them back to reality with a jolt. The train had stopped at a station. They looked at each other, one with hair all askew, the other with her under clothes exposed. They started to giggle. The giggling stopped as they heard voices outside their own compartment door and rushed to make themselves presentable. Nobody entered and they breathed a sigh of relief as the train whistle blew and the locomotive chuffed out of the station.

"I think we better calm down a bit." Joey suggested with a smile, re-arranging a few stray hairs which were still out of place around Charlie's face.

"Yes." Charlie said mischievously. "That could've been a bit tricky one to talk ourselves out of!"

She lay back against the seat and sighed. Joey leaned against her, enjoying the nearness of her most treasured possession on earth.

After a while, Joey involuntarily shivered.

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

"A bit cold."

Joey was wearing only her Wren uniform jacket, which wasn't adequate for a chilly spring evening.

"Come here." Charlie said, wrapping her arms about Joey to keep her warm.

Joey obliged and instantly felt warmer just being near to Charlie. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into a half sleep.

***

The train pulled into another station and this time their luck ran out. A middle aged couple opened the carriage door and entered.

Charlie, suddenly aware she was sitting cuddling another woman, smiled sheepishly at the couple.

"Hello." She said quietly.

The couple nodded and looked at the sleepy Wren.

"My sister." Charlie lied, "She's..."

"Not drunk!" A little voice squeaked from Joey.

"Ha ha!" Charlie chuckled, lamely. "She's a little unwell."

"Oh dear! "Nothing catching, I hope?" The lady asked anxiously.

"Oh no." Charlie said. "Nothing that bedtime won't cure!"

Joey smirked, her head almost buried in Charlie's chest. Charlie gave her a nudge and smiled at the couple who seemed to accept her story.

***

The couple got off at the next station leaving the two girls alone again. As the carriage door closed, Joey let out a hoot of laughter which Charlie attempted to quash with her hand.

"You silly arse!" Joey grinned, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, better to say that than confess that I was cuddling the only person on earth who I never want to live without." Charlie said, looking into Joey's eyes and becoming very serious.

Joey lifted her hand and traced the outline of Charlie's lips with her finger.

"I love you Charlie. I love every little thing about you. Even your pathetic stories!" She said, grinning.

"I love you too, even if you do take the Mickey out of me, mercilessly!"

"Charlie. Charlie Buckton."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just like saying your name."

"You're a fruit cake!" Charlie laughed.

"I hope you enjoy fruit cake!" Joey grinned. "In case you fancy a nibble at anytime!"

"Just a shame we can't get the mixed fruit in war time!" Charlie quipped.

"Aren't I sweet enough for you?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you when I've had a bite" Charlie said, going for Joey's neck.

Joey giggled and wriggled away from Charlie.

"Don't start again!" She warned.

"Hey! I nearly forgot." Charlie said, rummaging around in her luggage.

She produced a neatly wrapped little box.

"What's this?" Joey asked, curiously.

"A gift! Open it and see!"

Joey looked at Charlie with a frown and begun to open the gift. She removed the paper and it revealed a red velvet box. Joey opened it up and there, inside, was a small gold signet ring. Joey looked up into Charlie's smiling face in wonder.

"It's engraved, inside." Charlie pointed out.

Joey took the small ring out of the box and looked inside the band. In tiny letters, the words;

'_My love always, Charlie'_

"Charlie! It's perfect! I've never had anything as wonderful as this!" Joey said with tears in her eyes!

"This is the present I wrote to you about. I hope it fits? I remember you tried one of my rings on once and it fitted, so I judged we were about the same ring size!"

Joey swallowed, trying not to get too emotional.

"Charlie, I don't know what to say." Joey said quietly.

"Just say you love me."

"I do, I do love you. I don't ever want to live without you in my life, either."

Charlie took the ring and placed it on Joey's left hand ring finger.

"It's my way of saying that I will always want and love you, Joey Collins." She said, taking Joey's hand and kissing the ring.

Joey flung her arms around Charlie's neck and hugged her tight.

"Oh Charlie!"


	19. Chapter 19

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 19

Charlie and Joey walked from Great Yarmouth railway station to Joey's billet. The streets were very dark. There were no street lights in war time and all house windows were blacked out.

Joey took hold of Charlie's hand as they walked together. Charlie smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, but after a few moments, her face became anxious as she remembered something.

"Joey, I've got something to tell you; I've known for a few days now. I didn't know how to tell you in a letter and with what's been going on the last couple of days; it sort of slipped my mind." Charlie confessed, guiltily.

Joey looked at Charlie, but couldn't read her face in the darkness; little butterfly nerves began to dance in her stomach.

"What is it?"

Charlie bit her lip as she tried to find the right words to explain. Finding none, she decided to give Joey the facts.

"Joey," Charlie stopped walking. "I had a letter from Ruby before I left London. Andrew Aden's ship went down. His name wasn't on the survivors list. They fear he may be gone."

Joey stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth fell open at the dreadful news. She looked at Charlie who was anxiously standing by. She tried to move her lips to speak, but nothing came out. She swallowed; her head becoming a little swimmy.

"Joey, I'm so sorry." Charlie said, wrapping her arms around her.

Joey sunk her face into Charlie's shoulder; at last finding some words.

"Oh God! Charlie, that's..."

"I know, my love. I know." Charlie said, holding Joey as tight as she could.

"Is there any hope?"

"Until it's listed as definite, there's always hope. But Jo, you know about things at sea. If a ship goes down and survivors are rescued, and a certain sailor isn't among them, what does it mean?"

"It probably means he went down with the ship." Joey answered, sadly.

"He was a good man, Jo. A good friend."

"I'll miss him a lot. I'm just sorry I never said goodbye or..." Tears began to escape from Joey's eyes and Charlie gently rubbed her hand up and down Joey's back, trying to comfort her.

After a while, Joey composed herself and the girls continued walking.

"They say drowning is nice when you stop struggling." Joey said in a flat voice.

Charlie held on tightly to Joey's hand. She didn't know how to respond to Joey's statement, so remained silent.

***

"It's not far now." Joey said, still a little subdued.

"I don't care if it's the other side of the world." Charlie smiled. "As long as I'm with you."

"You'd soon be moaning about blisters on your feet wearing those shoes." Joey pointed out.

Charlie chuckled at Joey's practicability, even through her sadness; she somehow retained her sense of humour. _Maybe it was her way of coping_.

"Well, here we are. It's nothing special, Charlie. Don't go expecting the 'Ritz', will you?"

Charlie looked up at the hotel.

"Are there flees in the beds?"

"NO!"

"Well then, I'm not bothered." Charlie grinned.

Joey gave Charlie a little smile and led her up the steps into the hotel foyer.

"Hi Chrissie, is Helen at home?" Joey asked an ATS girl who was trotting down the stairs.

"Hi, Jo. No, not since the other day, but you were with her then. Sorry, must dash!" She said, giving Charlie a quick smile.

"That's Chrissie. She boards here too."

***

The girls climbed the stairs to Joey's room. Joey unlocked and opened the door. She looked in, but no Helen.

"She must be out. Come on in."

Charlie walked slowly into the room. It was large and spacious. Better than she expected from Joey's description.

"Well, I'm going to leave you for a bit." Joey said putting Charlie's case on the floor. "I'm going to pop along to the base to report in. That's our bed," she said, giving Charlie a meaningful look.

"What are you suggesting?" Charlie asked, walking up to Joey and weaving her arms about her waist.

"I'm suggesting nothing!" Joey grinned in return. "Make yourself at home. There's a little stove over there if you want to make a cup of tea. I'll see if the canteen has anything nice that I can bring back; then we'll have a picnic."

"Don't be long." Charlie said, with a little smile.

"I won't."

Joey kissed Charlie gently on her lips and slipping on her over coat, opened the bedroom door and glanced back at Charlie.

"I'll be seeing you."

Charlie blew her a kiss. Joey smiled and closed the door behind her.

***

"Ah! There you are Collins." The first officer, Joyce Harding said, as Joey entered her office. "You're earlier than I expected." She said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I've been hearing about some of your exploits, the other evening, Collins." The officer said, looking at Joey through narrowed eyes.

"Ma'am, I do apologize for not getting back at the proper time." Joey said nervously; worried she might lose her stripe.

"Well, by all accounts, it would appear that you are to be congratulated."

"I'm afraid I can't take any credit, really, Ma'am. I was only trying to help a friend who was in trouble. I stumbled upon the whole thing by chance." Joey explained.

"Well, regardless of that, it appears some good has come from your, let's say, 'interference'. I can't go into detail, but, well done you."

Joey swallowed, nervously.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"You may go now, Collins. See you tomorrow, sharp!" The first officer instructed, with a little grin.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Joey stood to attention and then headed for the office door.

"Oh! One other thing, Collins, your roommate, Helen Wetherby, reported sick when she arrived back. She's in the sick bay at the moment. The M.O.'s report says she was pregnant but has now lost the baby."

"Dear God!" Joey said, shocked. "Is Helen alright?"

"She'll live. The M.O. has suggested a few days rest."

"Thank you Ma'am, for telling me."

"That'll be all, Collins."

"Yes Ma'am, thank you, Ma'am." Joey replied and left the office.

Joey was thoughtful for a few minutes. _Poor Helen. What had caused the miscarriage?_

Joey walked towards the hospital block intent on visiting her friend.

***

Charlie poured the tea from the pot into a cup. She picked it up and sipped the piping hot brew and flinched as it burnt her lips. She put the cup and saucer down and looked around the room; already missing Joey. She walked over to a little occasional table in the corner and spied a small photograph in a wooden frame. She picked it up to take a closer look. It was a couple; probably in their late forties or early fifties. Charlie was about to replace the picture frame when she took a second look at the woman in the photograph. Its resemblance was striking. It could only be one person. Joey's mother.

Charlie took the photograph frame over to the lamp and studied the picture. There was no doubt. This must be Joey Collins' mother. The same colour hair, the same large brown eyes and the same stature. Joey was her mother all over again. Charlie smiled to herself. Her father, Joey had little resemblance to, though Charlie could see Joey's brother, Brian in him.

She replaced the frame and continued to wander around the room. On a shelf in the opposite corner was a plant and another photograph, this one Charlie assumed was Helen's family. There were at least ten people in the picture and Charlie doubted Joey could scrape together five relatives, let alone ten!

She fingered a book, which looked as though it had been lovingly thumbed by its tatty appearance. She picked it up. The title read, '_The Practical Essentials of Pre-Training Navigation' _by '_William Thompson'. _Charlie grinned, guessing it belonged to her girlfriend; there was a lot to Joey which Charlie hardly knew, but she planned to find out. She flicked through the pages and something fell out and onto the floor. Charlie stooped to pick it up. It was a photograph of herself! She frowned, wondering how Joey had got hold of this picture. It had been taken just before the outbreak of war, August Bank Holiday, 1939, in Margate. Charlie grinned at her likeness. She was carefree then, posing on the sea wall like one of the film stars in 'Film Goer.' She frowned again. _How had Joey got this picture?_

_***_

Joey walked up to the Military Staff Nurse and asked to see Helen Wetherby.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but visiting is over for the day."

"Yes, I know, I've just got back home and Miss. Harding told me about Helen. Please, may I see her, just for a few minutes?" Joey pleaded.

The nurse frowned for a moment, but relented.

"Alright. But two minutes only." She warned.

"Thanks, Staff." Joey said, walking into the ward.

Joey found Helen's bed. Helen's eyes were closed.

"Helen?" Joey whispered.

Helen opened her eyes and smiled at Joey.

"You're 'ome then, lass?"

"Yes, but what about you?" Joey asked, sadly.

"U'm sure it were for best, lass. Thart's the way I look at it." Helen said, bravely.

"What caused it?" Joey asked tentatively.

"Act of God, they say. Who nors."

"I'm sorry; I should have been here for you." Joey said, hanging her head.

"Joey Collins! Ya can't be looking after everyone at the same time! Stop fussing lass. I'll be grand when ar'v 'ad a few days rest."

Joey couldn't help but feel sad for her friend. She placed her hand over Helen's.

"The Doc said that I'll feel a bit queer for a few days; something to do with 'ormones, whatever they might be. How's ya pal, Charlie. Is she alright now?"

"She's a lot better, thanks. She's come up for a few days, just to rest before she goes back down to London. She's staying at ours over night, and then she'll find herself a hotel in town tomorrow." Joey explained.

"Well, U'm not thar at t'moment; give 'er ma bed!" Helen said, kindly. "Save 'er a few bob."

Joey looked at Helen for a moment and sighed.

"You're a good friend Helen. I'm sorry for everything that's happened and for not being there for you."

Helen took hold of Joey's hand.

"You're a good egg, Josie Collins."

"I'm sorry, Miss. You'll have to leave now." Said the Staff nurse, who had crept up behind Joey.

"Well, I'd better be getting along. I'll come by tomorrow and visit. Anything you want me to bring in?" Joey asked.

"You can bring me Clark Gable, if ya like!" Helen said, grinning.

"I'll see what I can do. Take care and sleep well." Joey said, stooping to kiss her friend on the forehead.

"Take care, our Josie."

***

Joey opened the door to find Charlie gently dozing in the arm chair. She grinned to herself and crept over; planting a soft kiss on Charlie's slightly parted lips. Charlie moaned to herself and shifted her position in the chair. Joey grinned wickedly and kissed Charlie again but this time, longer. Charlie jumped and the two girls banged foreheads.

"What!" Charlie cried, not properly awake.

"It's me, stupid!" Joey grinned rubbing her bashed head. "You were away with the fairies!"

"Was I?" Charlie asked, putting her hand out to Joey to help pull her up out of the chair.

Joey obliged and pulled Charlie into her arms.

"Hello you." She said, quietly.

"Hello you. You were gone ages. I hope you didn't meet up with some tall blonde, with long legs, did you?" Charlie asked. "I might just get into a jealous rage if you had!"

Joey grinned.

"Your long legs are the only legs I have eyes for and apart from that, I don't go for blondes; legs or otherwise!"

"Humm, I've got my eyes on you, Joey Collins."

"Good. At least I know where they are then!" Joey said, and placed her lips on Charlie's.

"Would you like some tea?" Charlie asked, as Joey took her coat off.

"Ooh! I'd love a cup and I managed to get a couple of sandwiches, if you're hungry." Joey said, placing the food on the little table.

"Was your Superior okay with you?" Charlie asked glancing at Joey.

"Fine, full of praise, actually. Had heard something of our heroic efforts and was impressed, by all accounts! Not that she ever goes over the top."

Charlie giggled.

"I did hear some more bad news, though!" Joey said, walking towards Charlie.

"What, sweetheart?" Charlie asked, full of concern.

"Helen had a miscarriage."

"Oh God!" Charlie said, "Is she alright?"

"I think so. I popped into see her after I'd seen the first officer. She was cheerful enough, but lacked her usual bounce."

"I suppose that's understandable. Do you think it was a blessing in disguise?" Charlie asked, tentatively.

"Maybe. I'm glad she's alright, though."

Charlie put her arms around Joey.

"Oh, darling. I'm so sorry."

"Funny, how things work out sometimes, isn't it?" Joey said.

"Like what?"

"Like, how every time I'm not there to keep an eye on Helen, something goes wrong."

Charlie felt a little pang of guilt.

"You mean, being with me, don't you?"

Joey didn't reply.

"I'm so sorry, Joey." Charlie said, releasing Joey from her arms and walking over to pour the tea.

"Charlie! I didn't mean to upset you. It was me who was feeling guilty. It's not your fault!"

Charlie smiled and handed Joey her tea.

"Anyway, Helen wants you to stay with me while she's in the sick bay. At least that's something!"

Charlie sat on the bed. She felt a little awkward.

"Charlie?" Joey said, putting her cup and saucer down and kneeling in front of Charlie. "Don't be sad. Let's enjoy this bonus time we have together."

Joey threaded her arms around Charlie's waist and rested her head against Charlie's stomach. Her sadness being replaced by a need for comfort. Charlie stroked Joey's hair. They sat there for several minutes before either spoke.

"I can hear your tummy rumbling!" Joey teased.

"You cannot!" Charlie cried.

"I can!" Joey said, quickly shifting out of Charlie's way as she abruptly stood up.

Charlie grabbed hold of Joey's arms and pulled her off the floor.

"Joey Collins, you're a great big fibber!" She said and kissed Joey's cheek. "And another thing...How come you have a photograph of me on Margate beach on August Bank Holiday, 1939?" Charlie said, standing with her hands on her hips.

Joey's cheeks flushed at being caught out.

"I was reading your book and it fluttered out!" Charlie said through narrowed eyes.

"Okay, guilty as charged. I found it in your room one day when I was living with you, back home. I was making the bed and I found it down by the bedside cabinet on the floor. I picked it up and pinched it! Joey confessed.

"Tea-leaf!" Charlie said, with a big grin on her face. "What else have you stolen from me?"

"Your heart, I hope!"

Charlie took Joey into her arms and whispered.

"And I don't ever want it back."


	20. Chapter 20

I'll Be Seeing You

**_Okay chaps, now this is my first attempt at a bit of naughty, so please forgive me if it's a bit lame! Just as well that this sort of thing wasn't on rashion in war time! ~S&L~ xxx_**

Chapter 20

Charlie took hold of Joey's hands and looked down at them. Her mouth opened as if to utter words, but no sound issued. She looked into her girlfriend's eyes almost imploringly as her need to be touched became overwhelming. Joey, reading the plea Charlie's eyes slowly stepped forward.

Their lips met in a soft embrace. Charlie's hands crept slowly up Joey's back sending tingles down her spine. Their lips moved gently together.

Joey broke away from Charlie's lips but keeping her hands upon her waist, slowly moved around behind her; her hands following gently. The hands moved from her waist up to the row of pretty buttons on the back of Charlie's dress. She started to undo them, one by one; very slowly. After the last button was unfastened, Joey's fingers tips caressed Charlie's arms, making Charlie shiver with pleasure.

She unpinned Charlie's hair allowing the long tresses to cascade about her shoulders, like a dark waterfall. She separated the shining hair at the nape of her neck and nuzzled her lips into Charlie's soft, ivory skin. She heard Charlie's shaky sigh as she enjoyed Joey's touch. Charlie's eyes closed; allowing her senses to overflow with relief and joy.

Joey slipped her hands inside the back of Charlie's dress and let her fingers slowly move over her hips and further around, allowing them to come to rest and play gently on Charlie's tummy. She heard Charlie breathing a little heavier and smiled to herself.

Her fingers slipped further down, tracing along the edge of her panty line. Then she slid them slowly back over Charlie's tummy again and up and over her breasts; her finger tips playing with the laced edge of Charlie's bra.

Charlie threw her head back onto Joey's shoulder enjoying the wonderful sensations which her lover was arousing within her; her breathing becoming a little irregular.

Joey moved her fingers to the front-fastening bra which Charlie was wearing and undid it, dextrously. Her breath touched Charlie's shoulder as she leaned against her body and a rush of emotion flooded through Charlie.

Charlie's shoulders drooped, allowing her dress to slip down casually. Joey could feel the warmth which she had ignited in Charlie's body; her bare skin beginning to glow. Joey slowly pulled the straps of Charlie's bra and it slid innocently down her slender arms.

Joey tongue caressed Charlie's shoulder; enjoying the salty sweetness of her glowing skin, and with her soft hands, gently caressed Charlie's breasts.

Charlie groaned as every pulse in her body throbbed unmercifully. After a few moments, Joey's fingers wandered back down over Charlie's tummy and along her hips.

Charlie moved her arms behind her and captured Joey's waist with her hands, pulling her as close to her body as possible and sighing; all her senses heightened and full of desire.

Joey kissed Charlie's neck and her fingers caressed Charlie's breasts; gently toying with her hardened nipples.

Charlie moaned and whispered.

"Joey..."

Leaving her breasts, Joey's hands moved slowly down over Charlie's stomach; one hand remaining and the other moving between the top of her thighs; feeling the warmth and clamminess of Charlie's furnace through her thin cotton underwear.

Charlie suddenly groaned very loudly and impatiently; her body shaking as Joey teased her skin. Unable to ignore the fluttering pulse between her legs any longer, Charlie swung around and captured Joey's lips in her own and pushed Joey down onto her bed, falling on top of her, their lips hardly losing contact.

Joey was surprised and delighted by Charlie's counter attack. She'd almost ripped open Joey's uniform blouse in her haste to undress her. Joey smiled and helped Charlie on her mission.

Charlie unhooked Joey's bra and pulled it away; throwing it to the floor. Her mouth greedily kissed Joey's neck and chest, working her way down to her breasts. Joey moaned softly as Charlie's mouth captured a nipple and teased it with her tongue. Joey ran her hands through Charlie's hair as it hung over her arms, adhering to her glowing skin.

Charlie reluctantly left Joey's breasts and straddled her thighs instead; undoing the buttons on Joey's uniform skirt. She wriggled it down over Joey's hips, frustrated as its neat, pencil-line style hugged her bones refusing to budge. Charlie's frustration turned into smiles of satisfaction as the garment surrendered and ended up on the clothes heap, piling nicely on the floor.

Both girls were now only dressed in panties and stockings.

Charlie unhooked Joey's suspenders and gently removed her stockings, slowly; one leg at a time.

Joey watched Charlie's progress delighted that Charlie was now comfortable enough to be taking charge in their love making.

Not having the patience to wait, Charlie removed her own stockings and swung them around and around in the air, dispatching them over to the other side of the room, with a cheeky grin. Joey giggled at her performance.

Charlie resumed her place with Joey on the bed but before Charlie had a chance to continue, Joey flipped her on her back and removed her panties throwing them somewhere in the room and then slipped her own off, too.

She knelt over Charlie looking down at her lover breathing heavily and out-stretched her hands to her. Charlie took them and Joey pulled her up so they were kneeling together, facing each other; their fingers interwoven. They lovingly looked into each other's eyes. Joey leaned in towards Charlie and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you, my darling. I love you so much."

"Joey, I love you too. I need you; I want you, please." Charlie replied urgently.

And with that, Joey guided Charlie back down onto the bed; starting their journey into another world; their bodies melting into one. Their hearts never to be divided.

***

Charlie groaned and gasped as Joey brought her to fever pitch. The bewitching spasm jolted through her body like delicious electric shocks; never before had she experienced such a powerful feeling in their love making. As her body calmed, she relaxed into Joey's waiting arms.

"Oh, Joey!" Charlie breathed. "Oh, Joey!"

Joey gently covered Charlie's lips with her own.

"Joey, I love you so much." Charlie said, wrapping her arms around Joey so tightly that Joey could hardly breathe.

They lay silently together for several minutes enjoying the afterglow of their love making. Holding each other tightly; rejoicing in the peace which they had found.

***

"You know what we should do now?" Joey said, smiling wickedly.

"What?" Charlie said, slightly relaxing her grip on her girlfriend.

"Eat. I'm starving!"

"JOEY!" Charlie yelled. "You've got no soul!"

"I know, but I have got a stomach and it's telling me to feed it. Wait there!" Joey said as she bounced out of bed heading for the sandwiches she'd left on the table, earlier.

Charlie giggled, watching her naked soul mate tripping over the abandoned clothing to locate their sustenance.

"Do you want a cold cup of tea?" Joey asked.

"Oh thanks a bunch!" Charlie said, with little enthusiasm.

Joey laughed and brought over their snack.

"Here." She said, feeding Charlie with sandwich. "Oops! Sorry about the crumbs!" She said smirking, as a piece of cheese and a slice of tomato fell from its bread and landed on Charlie's chest.

"You little rotter!" Charlie squeaked, "You did that on purpose!"

Joey laughed.

"I'll make it all better for you, shall I?" She said, leaning over and removing the stray sandwich contents with her mouth.

"Joey Collins!" Charlie cried, with a huge grin on her face. "I don't believe you just did that!"

"You wait 'til I dish up the tinned pears and custard!"

***

The next morning, Joey was up early and quietly got herself washed and dressed ready for work. Charlie slept through the whole thing. It wasn't until Joey placed her lips on hers, twice, that she awoke.

"Hey! Wake up sleepy." Joey said in Charlie's ear.

"No. Don't want to!" Charlie moaned in response.

"Look, breakfast!" Joey said, waving a slice of toast under Charlie's nose.

"Has it got butter on?" Charlie asked, not even opening her eyes.

"No sorry, only marg'. Come on Charlie, get those eyes open. I've got to go to work soon, and I want to see you awake properly before I disappear off."

Charlie opened her eyes as best she could.

"If you hadn't kept me awake half the night, I'd have been up hours ago." Charlie said, raising an eyebrow.

Joey placed the plate of toast and cup of coffee on the bedside cabinet and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning." She said grinning at Charlie as she lay stretched out on the bed.

"Good morning." Charlie replied with a little shy smile.

"Why are you blushing?" Joey asked in amusement and brushed away a few stray hairs from Charlie's eyes.

"You know why."

Joey leaned over and kissed Charlie lightly on the lips.

"You needn't be shy, Charlie." Joey said sincerely.

Charlie entrapped her by wrapping her arms around her.

"Joey. Thank you for last night. Thank you for bringing me alive again."

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie too, but didn't answer; a little choked by Charlie's words. She kissed the top of her head and made a hasty exit.

***

An hour later, Charlie had finished her breakfast, was washed and dressed and started to plan her day. It would be a long day without Joey. She considered walking into town and then perhaps strolling along the front to get some sea air. She picked up some stray items of clothing from the night before and folded them up. Grinning at the memories they evoked.

On impulse, she hand-washed a couple of Joey's uniform blouses , some panties and stockings and hung them to drip dry in the bathroom along the corridor, which was for the exclusive use of women only. By the time she had finished this and made the bed, it was nearly ten o'clock. She put on her jacket and hat, picked up her bag and headed for the door.

***

"Helen! How are you feeling today, sweetheart?" Joey asked during a visit to her friend in the sick bay.

"Josie, love. I'm middling', ta. What ya doing 'ere at this tarm of day?" Helen asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I'm on a break, so thought I'd pop along to see if you wanted anything."

"I thought ya were gonna bring uz in Clarke Gable! I see he's not wi' ya!"

"He said he was too busy, but I managed to get you George Formby and his ukulele. He's waiting outside, d'ya want me to give him a call?" Joey grinned.

"Ee, Josie, you're a card!"

***

Charlie wandered around the town. She bought two post cards; one to send to Ruby and one to send to Tom and Edna and decided to write them when she had some lunch. She purchased a magazine and managed to buy a few apples. One she would eat for her lunch and take the other's back to the hotel. She was just leaving the shop when she heard her name being called.

"Charlie!" It was a male voice with an accent.

Charlie looked in its direction and was shocked to see the American GI, Brad.

"Charlie!" He said as she ran to join her. "What a coincidence!"

"Brad! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was trying to find your friends, Joey and Helen, to find how I could get in contact with you, Ma'm."

"Why?" Charlie asked, already having a good idea of what it was.

"Charlie, is there somewhere we can talk? Maybe get a cup of coffee or something?" He said, imploringly.

Charlie felt awkward. This wasn't a good idea. She didn't want to hurt the poor guy, but there was too much at stake with Joey for anymore misunderstandings.

"I'm sorry, Brad. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, maybe we could just sit on that bench down by the sea and I can explain myself." He said, pointing out a bench.

"Well, I don't have a lot of time."

"This won't take long, believe me!" Said the American, sincerely.

Charlie nodded her assent and they walked towards the sea front.

"Charlie, you may think me impulsive and maybe that's what I am, but I fell head over heels for you the moment I laid on you. When you disappeared that night, I wanted to follow, but Helen said you were feeling unwell. Then I hoped that you might ring me, but you never did. So, when Chuck mentioned that Helen had given him her address, I thought it would be a way to get hold of you. But to actually run into you here in Great Yarmouth – it's like it was meant to be!"

"Brad, I'm sorry, I don't want to..."

"Hello there!" A young woman in uniform said cheerfully to Charlie as she passed by.

Charlie looked up and smiled. Although she vaguely recognised the girl's face, she couldn't place her.

"Charlie, please? Give me a chance! Let me show you that I love you and care for you. I'll give you everything!"

"Brad, I don't want everything!"

"Charlie, we'll be shipping out soon, and I want to know you'll be waiting when I get back. Please, Ma'm! I want to marry you!"

Charlie was so shaken by his words that she was speechless.

"Ma'm, marry me and let me take you back home – or if you prefer, we'll stay here. I just love you and need you so!"

"Brad! Stop, please! I'm flattered that you feel this way, but my heart belongs to another!"

Brad's face dropped.

"Another?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, another. Someone who I'll love 'til I die. We have no future together, Brad. Please don't do this to yourself."

Brad swallowed.

"Is he away at war?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea. If you'll excuse me." He said, rising and began to walk away.

"Brad! I'm sorry..."

Charlie closed her eyes and felt guilt creep over here. _But why guilt?_

_***_

Joey was walking up the stairs of her billet after her day at work. She met Chrissie, the ATS girl, who was just on her way out.

"Hi, Jo. Did you catch up with Helen?"

"Yeah, she's in the sick bay; a bit under the weather. Should be out by Sunday, so they tell her."

"Sorry to hear, that. Give her my love when you see her next. By the way, when you see your other friend, tell her she's got great taste in GI's, won't you?" Chrissie said, winking at Joey and continued on her way.

Joey stood and watched Chrissie exit the building. _Who was she talking about?_

**_O-oh!_**


	21. Chapter 21

I'll Be Seeing You

**_Hi everyone. Thank you so much for such lovely reviews for chapter 20. It was a hard chapter to write, but you guys have given me lots of confidence for the future! Here's another chapter - I'm bowing to pressure from a very cheeky monkey! 'Chocks away!' S&L xx_**

Chapter 21

Joey walked up the rest of the stairs, deep in thought. _Had Chrissie been alluding to Charlie and if so, who was the GI?_

She tapped on the hotel room door. After a few moments, Charlie opened the door, with a smile.

"Hello you, had a good day?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, fine, thanks." Joey replied and walked past Charlie feeling dejected.

Charlie's eyes followed Joey; watching as the Wren flung her coat and bag onto the bed.

"Joey? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?" Joey replied, tartly.

Charlie heart lurched in her breast.

"I-I just thought you seemed a little, tense?"

Joey ignored Charlie and sat in the chair and closed her eyes.

"Is Helen alright?" Charlie asked, trying a different way.

"Yes. She was quite cheerful." Joey replied, running her fingers through her hair.

Charlie sat on the edge of the bed not knowing what else to say.

After a few minutes of silence Joey said,

"Did you enjoy your day?"

"Yes, it was fine. I managed to get one or two bits; sent some post cards and got us some apples!"

"And did you meet anyone interesting?" Joey said, opening her eyes.

Charlie swallowed. Suddenly she realised what it was about. _The ATS girl on the stair; the first day she arrived. She was the girl she saw in town._

"I saw Brad."

"Brad? Brad as in Brad - the GI?" Joey said, looking up at Charlie in surprise.

"The very one."

"How did he know you were here?"

"He didn't! He was actually looking for you!"

"Me, why me?"

"Think he was trying to get in contact with me through you."

"The cunning little shit!" Joey spat, getting out of her chair and kicking off her shoes.

"Joey! He's a lonely soldier from overseas, he..."

"So you thought you'd..."

"NO! Joey! For God's sake! When are you going to trust me!"

Joey was shaken by Charlie's outburst.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, quietly.

"Joey! Oh! Joey, come here." Charlie said, taking Joey into her arms.

"My love, I told him I loved another and he accepted it and walked away. He's a nice young man, but far from home and he was looking for some comfort and reassurance. I couldn't give him either. I felt guilty because I couldn't. I would for anyone who was about to ship out and fight this war. As for you! I should smack your bottom, hard!"

Joey chuckled, still embarrassed by her silly jealousy.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. You can't blame me for being selfish with you?"

"Joey, you don't have to feel like this about me. I'm nothing special. I'm just me, who is so in love with you that she doesn't know what she's about most of the time!"

"Nothing special!" Joey choked, "Charlie, do you not realise just how special you are? You can't walk into a room without every man in it leaving a trail of drool behind!"

"Oh, don't be daft." Charlie said, blushing.

"I'm not being daft and I know I'm right. Forgive me?" Joey said, leaning her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Well, maybe to make up for it, you should take me out for a fish and chip supper!" Charlie said with a grin. "And afterwards; and this is only if I've forgiven you; maybe we can...play cards!"

"CARDS!" Joey cried in horror.

Suddenly her face beamed.

"Only if we're playing 'Strip Poker'!"

"Well, luckily I don't know how to play it." Charlie said, poking out her tongue.

"Well, luckily I do! I can show you!"

Charlie's arms wrapped around Joey.

"I had something far more interesting in mind!"

***

Charlie was applying lip stick when Joey came back from the bathroom, wearing only a towel.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Charlie asked, watching Joey's reflection in the dressing table mirror.

"It would have been better if someone hadn't used up all the hot water!" Joey said and gave a little involuntary shiver. "You wait 'til I see those ATS girls. They know it's my night for a bath!"

"Poor you." Charlie said, walking over and rubbing Joey's arms to warm her up.

Joey became quickly aroused at Charlie's touch and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You smell and taste all soapy!" Charlie grinned.

"We don't have to go out just yet, do we?" Joey asked undoing a couple of Charlie's blouse buttons.

"Uh, yes we do! We've time to play later! All the best fish will be gone if we don't hurry! So come on, get your skates on! I'm starving!"

"Spoil sport." Joey muttered, walking away.

Charlie caught hold of Joey's towel and pulled it off with a wicked grin.

"Charlie Buckton!" Joey said in shock. "You bad girl!"

Charlie giggled, enjoying the contours of her lover's nudity, but becoming scared when she saw the lusty look in her girlfriend's eyes. She threw the towel back at her as she ran around the other side of the bed, giggling.

Joey growled and started to stalk Charlie.

"NO!" Charlie cried out in mock horror. "Don't you dare come near me!"

Joey growled again, this time leaping across the bed and grabbing hold of Charlie and dragged her down onto it.

"No! Joey!" Charlie screamed.

But it was too late! Joey had already commenced manoeuvres.

***

Later that evening, they sat in a little Fish and Chip restaurant in town, eating their supper.

"Lovely bit of fish, this." Joey commented as she tucked in.

Charlie giggled and Joey looked up.

"What's so funny?" She enquired with a frown.

"How you can calmly sit there and discuss food after what we've been up to, I'll never know!" Charlie whispered with a grin.

"If music be the food of love..."

"Who was talking about music?"

"Just listening to your voice is like listening to the most beautiful symphony in the world!" Joey said, looking deeply into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie blushed and blinked a couple of times; not knowing how to reply. She picked up her knife and folk and continued to eat, casting a quick look in Joey's direction. Joey grinned, knowing she'd won that round and continued eating.

"How do you fancy a drive out tomorrow?" Joey asked, placing the knife and fork down on the plate.

"A drive out?"

"Yes, I've got to take an engine part up to Kings Lynn tomorrow. What if I sneak you in the lorry and we go together?"

Charlie was all smiles.

"You like the idea?" Joey said, thinking ahead. "I can get us some lunch to take, from the canteen, then, we can take a nice leisurely drive; just the two of us! You can read the map."

"Sounds like my idea of Heaven!" Charlie sighed.

"God! You're so easily pleased!"

"I've led a very sheltered life." The Policewoman said innocently.

Joey just looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"To what can you be alluding?" Joey asked, her index finder supporting her chin.

"Anyway, I don't care what we do as long as we're together." Charlie said, running her hand along Joey's thigh.

***

Later that evening, the girls were wrapped in their little cocoon of love. Joey was lying in Charlie's arms and looking up at the ceiling.

"Joey." Charlie said quietly.

Joey did not reply.

"Jo? Are you alright?" Charlie said, slightly shifting in their narrow bed.

"What? Oh, sorry darling. I was just thinking." Joey said, at last.

"What about?"

"About us and how lucky we are – to have each other." Joey said, with a smile. "And about Andy Aden. I can't believe he's gone, Charlie. All that life that has been taken from him. He was such a nice a guy. Doesn't seem right, does it?"

"I know. He was a good friend to you."

"Remembering how he took care of me after the thing with Robert Cruze." Joey said, shuddering. "And if it hadn't have been for Andy, we wouldn't be here now." Joey said, thoughtfully.

"How d'you mean?"

"Well, he was sort of instrumental in bringing us together, wasn't he?"

Charlie was silent for a moment, thinking.

"You know, I think we'd have been here anyway." She said at last.

"Do you?" Joey asked incredulously.

"I do."

"But how?"

"Because I was attracted to you from the first moment I laid eyes on you; that night in the pub. I kept thinking about you afterwards and I'm sure it wasn't just because I was worried about you. I think you awoke something in me that I haven't been able to put to sleep again, since. No, Joey, we would have been here anyway."

Joey looked into Charlie's eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad." She said and snuggled up closely to Charlie.

***

The next morning, the girls awoke early. Charlie put on a pair of slacks and a jumper and Joey wore her overalls.

"Now, I can't take you to the base with me to pick up the part, but I'll pick you up along the sea front at say, eight fifteen." Joey said, checking her watch.

"Okay." Charlie said. "I've broken out in goose-bumps just thinking about it!"

Joey laughed at Charlie and kissed her on the lips.

"You do get so easily excited, don't you?"

"That's what 'comes of hob-knobbing with the likes of you!" Charlie said, hugging Joey to her.

They kissed again, this time more passionately. Joey drew away.

"I'm going now, before this develops and I'm late for work!"

Charlie pulled a face.

"I'll see you at eight fifteen!" Joey said, pulling on her jacket and walking to the door.

"I'll be seeing you!"

"I'll be seeing you!" replied Charlie, with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

I'll Be Seeing You

Chapter 22

Charlie shivered as the cool morning sea breeze found its way easily through her coat and onto her body. She hunched her shoulders and yawned as she waited for the Wren to pick her up in a lorry to commence their secret journey together to Kings Lynn. Charlie checked her watch; it read eight twenty. She yawned again and then heard the throaty roar of a Bedford lorry coming along the road. Charlie felt butterflies in her stomach start to flutter. The thought of Joey always created this feeling within her. She was smiling even before Joey had pulled up.

Joey grinned as she saw Charlie waiting patiently for her and gave her a little wave. Breaking, she pulled the lorry over and stopped by Charlie. She leaned over and opened the door.

"Hello you!" She beamed. "Give me your hand and I'll give you a pull up."

Joey helped Charlie up the steep steps into the cab and Charlie closed the door behind her.

"Good morning!" Charlie said, touching Joey's cheek, with her hand.

Joey smiled and then grimaced, feeling Charlie's cold hands.

"Hey! Give me your hands, they're freezing!" She said, taking Charlie's hands in her own and rubbing them vigorously.

"The wind's keen out there this morning." Charlie said, enjoying Joey's touch.

"I've picked up some food and a bottle of pop from the canteen for our lunch. So if you're ready, let's get going!" Joey said, releasing Charlie's hands.

She revved up the engine, engaged first gear and released the hand brake. The gears groaned in protest, but the lorry slowly started to move away.

***

They were a mile or so out of town and the road was quiet. Joey pulled the lorry over and turned off the ignition. Charlie looked at her questioningly.

"What's up?" She asked.

Joey took hold of Charlie's shoulders and pulled her over and passionately kissed her lips. When she let Charlie go, Charlie looked most surprised, but delighted.

"Well, that was nice." She said, putting her arms around Joey's neck.

"I just couldn't resist you!" Joey said wickedly.

"I love you." Charlie said, seductively in Joey's ear.

"Mmm. I love you too. But I suppose we had better be heading off. I have a deadline, and if you keep distracting me like this, there'll be hell to pay!"

"ME distracting YOU! I like that!" Charlie said, indignantly.

Joey chuckled and started up the engine. Charlie left her arm draped over Joey's shoulder and her hand gently caressed the back of Joey's neck as she drove.

"When are we expecting to reach Kings Lynn?" Charlie asked after a while.

"Before lunch time, hopefully. Then after they've taken delivery of the part, we'll find a nice little spot to pull over and have our lunch. Scotch eggs and apple dumplings; how does that sound?" Joey said, enthusiastically.

"Lovely!" Charlie said.

"What time do you have to leave tomorrow, Charlie?" Joey asked quietly after a moment or two.

"I suppose I should be away by mid morning. I need to catch a train that'll get me to Stowmarket in time for a London train connection; one that gets me back to town by early evening, if possible. Sunday trains are never that good at the best of times."

"I see." Joey said, quietly.

Charlie looked at Joey. She knew exactly what she was thinking. She leaned over and kissed Joey's cheek.

"It won't always be like this, Jo. One day it will all end and we can be together for good. Never having to worry about trains and bombs and having this constant cloud over us all the time."

Joey nodded.

"I know, it's just - when we're apart, I feel like something's been ripped out of my soul and I bleed inwardly."

"And you feel cold all the time, and when you're in a crowd, you feel quite alone." Charlie added.

"Does everyone feel like this or is it just us?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"Maybe we are just special." Joey grinned.

"We are special." Charlie smiled.

***

The engine part was delivered to a small Army depot just on the outskirts of Kings Lynn by eleven thirty. Joey had dropped Charlie off half a mile away from the depot, so no questions would be asked about the civilian travelling in a Navy transport lorry. Joey spent the next half hour sorting out paperwork with the depot clerk and then, turned her truck around and heading back to collect her lover.

"Sorry I was a long time." Joey apologized as she helped Charlie back into the lorry.

"That's okay. I was doing some thinking; about us."

"Oh yes? Anything I should know about?" Joey grinned.

Charlie giggled and blushed.

Joey's eyebrows shot up in wonder.

"Maybe we should talk about this later." She suggested with a wink.

***

They travelled on for a couple of miles and found a quiet lay-by just off the road. Joey pulled the lorry over and switched off the ignition.

The girls turned to each other and smiled.

"Are you hungry, yet?" Joey asked.

"Only for you!" Charlie replied, running her hand along Joey's thigh.

"You hussy you!" Joey chuckled, enjoying Charlie's touch.

Charlie leaned into Joey and their lips gently touched. Like a spark to a tinder box, their hearts ignited into flame and their want of each other, crucial. The kiss became frantic. Hands and fingers worked hard, desperately trying to free each other of the encumbrance of clothing, but the lorry cab was not proving to be the most comfortable of places to make love.

"Ouch!" Charlie yelled as her elbow collided with the gear stick. She rubbed furiously at her funny-bone as it tingled.

Joey, in a flash of inspiration dragged Charlie over into the back of the canvas covered lorry, which, though not particularly comfortable, had more room and privacy.

Joey dispensed with Charlie's blouse and undid her bra. She roughly ran her hands over Charlie's soft breasts, making Charlie gasp with excitement. Charlie unbuttoned Joey's overalls and slipped them half way down over her shoulders. She giggled as she entrapped Joey's arms and tickled her unmercifully. Joey laughed and struggled to free herself of her strait-jacket. At last, Charlie freed her captive and unbuttoned Joey's blouse beneath her heavy work clothes; thrusting her hands inside against Joey's softness.

"Blimey! Your hands are still blimmin' cold!" Joey complained.

Charlie giggled and pulled Joey on top of her.

"Don't be such a baby!" She purred and kissed Joey hard.

Joey straddled Charlie and unbuttoned Charlie's trouser fly, very slowly; grinning at Charlie like a Cheshire cat. Poor Charlie waited patiently as Joey teased.

"It'll be a shame to rush you!" Charlie advised, frowning.

"An artist never rushes her work." Joey confided.

Charlie chuckled and took a firm grip of Joey's fumbling hands; as if attaching handcuffs.

"If you're too feeble for this job; let me!" Charlie said, holding Joey's wrists in one hand and unbuttoning her own fly with the other.

"Patience is a virtue." Joey quoted.

"Yes, I'll remind you of that in a minute!" Charlie said, pushing Joey off her and climbing onto Joey instead. "Let the professionals get to work!" She grinned, still holding Joey's wrists in her one hand.

With the other, she finished unbuttoning Joey's overalls. Freeing Joey's wrists, Charlie used both hands to expertly pulled Joey's overalls off her legs and over her work boots. Joey giggled and helped extricate Charlie of her slacks.

"Come here!" Charlie ordered, grabbing Joey's arms and pulling her up onto her feet.

"Bossy boots!" Joey grinned as Charlie nibbled the lobe of her ear.

Charlie's fingers took hold of Joey's panties and slipped them down over her hips, letting gravity do the rest. She gently slid her hand a little way down the inside of Joey's thigh and then back up again until she heard Joey's gasp of pleasure as she came into contact with her soft, wet sensitive area.

Her fingers gently began to pleasure Joey by making little circular motions against her. Joey closed her eyes; her breathing becoming sharp and irregular. Leaning against Charlie's naked torso, Joey held onto Charlie as she became more and more heated. The rush of exquisite warmth engulfed her being; she gripped Charlie tighter as her legs began to shake and feel weak. Charlie instinctively thrust her free arm behind Joey to give her extra support. She placed her lips on Joey's and kissed her, wanting to be as close as possible when Joey climaxed.

Joey's sight became hazy and her breathing haphazard as she throbbed below. Her lips, though still touching Charlie's, were not functioning as she gave a series of small gasps until her orgasm had quietened; her heart beating rapidly in her breast. She exhaled and her legs buckled below her. Charlie eased them both down onto the sack-lined floor of the lorry; still kissing Joey.

***

The girls lay in each other's arms. Joey was exhausted, but deliriously happy.

"Well, I never thought we'd end up in here, like this!" Joey said, with a grin.

"Nothing surprises me when you're around. And I'm glad you're around." Charlie said smiling at Joey.

"Well, if you like surprises, I think it's time you had one!" Joey announced; her hands beginning to relieve Charlie of her panties.

Suddenly,

"Shhh... What was that?" Joey said, looking alarmed.

"What?" Charlie whispered, already feeling weak in anticipation of Joey's touch.

"I dunno. I heard something."

The girls sat up and listened intently.

"Well, I said If they ain't willing to take 'em for the price I'm selling 'em at, they'll 'av to go beg!" The voice said. "You got a light, boy?"

"Yeah." Said the other voice; striking a match. "And what did he say?"

"Blast!" Joey whispered. "Someone's outside!"

"Oh God!" Charlie said, rummaging for her clothes.

"What's this lorry doing 'ere, Bert?" The first voice asked.

"I dunno, boy. Maybe it's been pinched." The second voice suggested.

Joey quickly climbed into her discarded overalls.

"Actually," She called out, "It's belongs to His Majesty's Royal Navy, and I'm the driver." Joey said, jumping out of the back of the lorry; doing up her top button.

"Oh! You made me jump, young lady!" The first man said as he held his hand to his chest.

"Sorry." Joey replied. "I was just testing out my equipment in the back." Joey explained.

Charlie's eyes widened.

"Equipment?" The second man asked.

"Yes. Got all sorts of pulse throbbing stuff back there." Joey said, keeping a straight face.

"Like what?" The first man asked.

"Well, there's a beautiful piece of machinery called a 'Charliehand' which moves up and down and in and out with a very regular rhythm."

Charlie went purple in the face trying not to laugh.

"What's that for then?" Asked the second man.

"Well, that get's the fire in the boiler going."

"Then what 'appens?" The first man asked.

"Well, there's another piece of machinery called a 'Buckton Basher' and when you grease her nipples, she grunts into action."

Charlie held both hands over her mouth to stop any sound from issuing. Tears ran down her face and her body ached with pent up hysteria.

"So the Navy uses all this stuff?" The second man asked.

"Good Lord! Yes! Personally, I couldn't do without it. In fact, I might just have to give it another going over when I get back to base." Joey explained leaning on the back of the lorry with her arms folded.

"Well, we better not 'old you up any longer, young lady. Thanks for explaining to us. We old boys don't get to 'ear much these days. The war you know."

"It was a pleasure." Joey said smiling.

And with that, the two old boys walked off talking of '_Charliehands'and 'Buckton Bashers_' and how Britain needed such _dedicated operator's like that young lady to test them out on a regular basis._

Charlie peeped out of the cab window and when the old chaps were out of earshot she exploded with laughter. Joey jumped back into the lorry and started to giggle.

"Joey Collins, you've got to be the biggest bull-shitter in the country!" Charlie said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, I couldn't tell them the truth, could I?" Joey said, innocently.

Charlie took Joey in her arms and kissed her smiling lips.

"Don't ever change, Joey Collins!"


	23. Chapter 23

I'll Be Seeing You

**_Well, here we are at the penultimate chapter of 'I'll Be Seeing You'. It's a bit of a sad one, so tissues to the ready. Many, many thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story (love you all to bits and this chapter is dedicated to you!) and many thanks to everyone else for reading it. I believe I can squeeze out another CJ war time story, but that's only if you are still interested enough to read it. Please let me know. If so, it'll be a project for the not too distant future. As for now, I am writing a new story which I hope to start to post in a week or so. Anyway, enough of my rabbit and on with the story... "Careless talk costs lives." ~S&L~ xx_**

Chapter 23

The Bedford lorry pulled up along the sea front at four thirty. Charlie Buckton jumped out of the cab and smiled at the driver who waved and drove off. Charlie watched until the lorry was out of sight, then turned and headed back to the hotel.

***

Joey parked the lorry and collected the paperwork. She checked the cab for any miscellaneous bits and pieces which either she or Charlie may have left including a quick look in the back. She was just about to leave when something shiny caught her eye. She bent down and picked up a small diamond earring. She popped it in her pocket and smiled to herself.

***

Charlie entered the hotel room and threw her bag and jacket on the chair. She walked over to the bed which she had blissfully shared with Joey for the last two nights and sighed. Tonight was their last night together before she returned back to Stowmarket and then, London. The thought tore through her soul. _Joey was right_. When they were apart, there was a huge gap which bled and nothing would stop it until they were together again. She closed her eyes and wished the war was over.

***

Joey walked home feeling low in spirits. Charlie was leaving in a few hours and she didn't know when she might see and feel her loveliness again. She sighed and hastened her steps.

***

Charlie had bathed by the time Joey arrived home. She was drying herself off when Joey tapped at the door and announced herself. Charlie wrapped the towel around her body and opened the door.

Joey said nothing but took Charlie into her arms and they held each other, silently, for many minutes both knowing by instinct, the other's thoughts.

After a little while, Charlie gently broke away and smiled at Joey.

"What are we going to do, Jo? I can't live without you!"

"I know." Joey said, "But we've got to try. I don't want you to go!" She said, burying her face in Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie held her close.

"Do you want to go and eat?" She asked.

Joey shook her head.

"I'll be sick."

"Me too."

"Just hold me."

***

Early the next morning, Joey got out of bed. The two girls had retired early the night before; both wished only to hold each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Each fought with sleep, not wishing to miss a second of precious time together or a beat of the other's heart.

Joey rested the kettle on the stove and yawned. She looked over at Charlie sleeping peacefully in their little bed. A single bed wasn't ideal for two people, but it had been cosy. She smiled.

Charlie gave a little moan as she slowly awoke and stretched her long legs. Joey poured out the tea and took a cup over to Charlie.

"Hello you." She said gently to a sleepy Charlie.

Charlie opened her eyes and smiled.

"I wish I could wake up every morning like this." Charlie said huskily.

"We will one day, sweetheart." Joey said, kissing the tip of Charlie's nose.

***

Charlie washed and dressed and packed up her travel things. Joey watched Charlie's progress. Neither girl spoke.

Charlie suddenly looked up at Joey and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Joey!"

The two girls were in each other's arms in a moment, spilling tears of love and regret.

"Oh my darling. I love you so much." Charlie cried.

"Charlie, don't! I can't bear it!" Joey cried in return.

They let go of each other and sat on the bed.

"Well, I think that's everything packed." Charlie said, wiping her eyes.

"Oh! There is one thing. I found this in the lorry when I dropped it off back at base." Joey said, searching through her jacket pocket and handed Charlie the diamond earring.

"Oh God! Thank you. I'd have been heartbroken to have lost that. It's one of a pair of Mum's earrings. When she died, Ruby and I had one each. I suppose it must have fallen out of my bag."

She looked at Joey thoughtfully.

"Joey, I want you to keep it."

"Charlie, I can't! It was your mum's." Joey protested.

"No. I want you to keep it. It's one of my dearest possessions and I know it'll be safe with you. Then you'll have a little of me."

Joey hung her head and looked at the beautiful jewel.

"I'll treasure it, because I know you treasure it and when we are back together, I'll give it back."

Charlie nodded.

They looked at Charlie's luggage.

"Well, I'd better get going." Charlie said at last.

"I'll get my jacket." Joey said, about to walk to the cupboard.

"NO! Joey, please! I'd rather say goodbye here, away from everyone. At least we're alone."

Joey's eyes filled with tears again.

"Charlie, don't go!"

"I have to darling, you know I do."

Charlie wiped the tears from Joey's face. Joey took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You'll write when you get back home?"

"I'll write when I get to Dad's and I'll write when I get back to Whitstable." Charlie promised.

Joey nodded.

"You'd better get going then." She said, hanging her head.

"Yes. I'd better."

Charlie took hold of Joey's hand and squeezed it.

"Goodbye, my love. Look after yourself."

"Goodbye. God bless you." Joey croaked.

Charlie turned to leave, but Joey caught hold of her arm and pulled her back; their burning lips coming together urgently.

Charlie forcibly broke them apart and hastily left Joey's room.

***

Charlie's journey back to Stowmarket was free of delay and incident. She collected the rest of her possessions from Ted and Edna's house and bid them a very fond farewell, especially Edna, who had become a good friend to her. Ted saw her to the railway station and put Charlie on the two twenty six to London and waved her goodbye.

***

"Hello Helen. Are you ready for home?" Joey asked.

Helen Wetherby was ready to leave the sick bay and Joey had gone to collect her.

"Ee, love. You look a bit down in t'dumps! What ails thee lass?" Helen asked as she picked up the last of her wash kit.

"Oh, I'm alright. Just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

"How's ya, pal? Did she enjoy her stay?"

Joey tried to smile.

"Yes, I think she did." She looked away from Helen and took a deep breath.

"Well, as long as she were comfortable in my bed." Helen grinned.

Joey picked up Helen's bags and they left the ward.

***

"Hi Dad." Charlie said as she entered her father's lounge in Blackheath.

"Darling! Good to see you. Is Ruby with you?" Ross enquired.

"No." Charlie said, glancing at Morag. "I've been away for a few days, on Police business."

"Charlie hasn't been in Whitstable Ross, she's been up country." Morag explained to the slightly confused Ross.

"Oh, I see. So who's taking care of Ruby? Does her Mother know she's by herself?"

Morag sighed and guided Charlie out into the kitchen.

"He's having a bad day." Morag confided.

"I'm sorry. With me keep appearing and disappearing; it probably doesn't help." Charlie sighed.

"That can't be helped Charlie. It's life. You look a little drawn dear. Are you feeling alright?"

"Just a little tired from the journey."

"Well, I'll make you a nice cup of tea. Go and relax in the lounge with your father."

Charlie nodded and left the kitchen.

***

"It's good to be 'ome, lass!" Helen said, cheerfully as they walked back into their room at the hotel.

Joey opened the door and half expected; half hoped to find Charlie Buckton still waiting for her. Her heart thudded with disappointment.

"Well, you make yourself at home and I'll put the kettle on." Joey said, placing Helen's bags next to her bed.

Helen sat down in the easy chair. She looked at her friend and frowned.

"Josie love. You look tired lass. Come and sit down."

Joey walked over to her friend and presented her with a cup of tea. She sat down on her bed and looked down at her hands.

"Jo?"

Tears formed in Joey's eyes and they quickly spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Josie love, come 'ere, lass." Helen said, quickly rising and hugging her sad friend.

"I'm sorry, Helen. I'm just a bit emotional at the moment." She said, breathing hard, trying to stop the flow of tears.

Helen rubbed her back affectionately.

"Come naw. Can't be as bad as all thart, surely?"

"No." Joey lied and smiled at her friend, through her tears. "I'll get over it."

***

Ross was dozing quietly in his chair. Morag was knitting. The wireless set played classical music quietly in the corner. Charlie set out her writing things and took a breath.

_Blackheath_

_Sunday, 7__th__ May, 1944_

_My dearest Joey,_

_Darling, I can't put into words how I feel, except to say I feel empty inside without you. I feel as though I've died but I shan't reach Heaven until we are together again. How I shall cope until then, I don't know._

_My journey home to Dad's was uneventful. I think all I did was sit and daydream about you most of the time._

_Well, I've been here a while now, but find Dad not so good. Morag looks drawn; I suppose from worrying about him. I feel so guilty that there isn't more I can do to help. If they lived nearer, maybe I could do more, but Dad will not budge and of course Morag's work keeps her near to town._

_I will go and see the DAC tomorrow morning and be formally released from their services and then go home to Whitstable. I look forward to going home and seeing Ruby, but I fear I shall be a poor sister for a while. At least she will understand the reasons why and sometimes I shall be able to talk to her about you. Just mentioning your name out loud will help._

_Well, my darling. I'll finish here. Promise me you will take care of yourself. I'll write as soon as I'm back in Kent._

_I'll be seeing you, my darling Joey, in my dreams._

_My love always,_

_Charlie._

_xxx_

From time to time, Morag watched Charlie's progress with her letter; watching her face and noticing how she wiped an odd stray tear away.

"I'm just going to post my letter." Charlie said, affixing the stamp to the envelope.

"I'll come with you, Charlie, if I may?" Morag said, rising out of her chair. "I could do with a breath of air."

Charlie would have preferred to walk alone, but she could tell from Morag's eyes that she was determined to accompany her step daughter.

"Charlie." Morag said, as they were walking along the road. "I've noticed that you haven't been in the best of spirits just lately."

Charlie's eyes became anxious for a moment and she bit her lower lip.

"I worry about Dad." She replied simply.

Morag smiled, but sighed.

"Charlie, I'm not stupid, I do have eyes. Your tears haven't been for your father! But your father finds them distressing."

"I don't want to talk about it." Charlie quickly replied.

"That's it, Charlotte. Cover it all over. Let's pretend it's never happened, as usual." Morag said, with a little sarcasm in her voice.

Charlie shot her a look.

"It's none of your business, Morag!" She said, curtly.

"Charlie, forgive me, but when Ross is affected, it becomes my business. I don't want to pry into your personal affairs. I just want to help, if I can." Morag said, gently.

Charlie swallowed, feeling guilty for her sharp words.

"Sorry." She said, quietly. "I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

She was silent for a few moments.

"I'm having a relationship with someone..." she paused, "and I've seen them several times just recently." She paused again. "And it's very precious to me and I know I won't be seeing... them again for a while and I'm just finding it hard to accept, that's all."

Morag nodded as they continued to walk.

"The war won't last forever, Charlie." Morag predicted. "You'll be together again soon."

It was Charlie's turn to nod.

Suddenly, her letter to Joey dropped from her hand and fluttered down at Morag's feet. Both women stooped to pick it up, but Morag beat Charlie to it by a split second. She handed the envelope back to Charlie after surreptitiously reading the addressee name.

_Miss. J. Collins._

Charlie thanked her and popped the letter into the red pillar box a few yards away. The two women turned and headed for home. Charlie, feeling a little better for knowing that Joey would soon receive her letter and Morag; for having confirmed whom Charlie had been spending her time with, so pleasantly.


	24. Chapter 24

I'll Be Seeing You

**_Hi everyone. Well, this is the last chapter of my story. Thanks again for reading and hopefully, "we'll meet again" in the 1940's, in the not too distant future. I'm dedicating this whole story to my mum and late grandmother, for all the wonderful stories of their lives during the second world war which they have passed down to me, some of which, I have used within my story. So, for now, "I'll be seeing you..." S&L xxx_**

Chapter 24

"Please come in Charlotte." DAC Woodford said, beckoning Charlie into his office. "Sit down, won't you?"

"Thank you, Sir." Charlie said and did as she was bid.

"Well, now. Please accept my grateful thanks for your help, Charlotte. I never dreamed we would be in such a position as we are now and it's thanks to you. The information you gleamed for us has been more than useful. We have made several arrests and a plot to destroy British Naval and US Airbases in East Anglia and East Kent have been thwarted." The DAC said, opening a file and turning a page. "Special significant areas were Dover, HMS Mantis in Lowestoft and HMS Midge in Great Yarmouth."

Charlie's heart skipped a beat. HMS Midge was Joey's base.

"Charlotte. You did wonderfully!"

Charlie was speechless. It was all too much to take in at once. She swallowed several times and then asked,

"And Lieutenant Austin, Sir?"

"He is being dealt with. Pity, bright young chap. Anyway, the name you got from Austin; the professor at Oxford, Miss. Martha Sheer, or, her proper name, 'Marta Scheer'; blood parents are German; is being well looked after by the Intelligence Services." He said, with a significant look at Charlie.

Charlie swallowed again.

The DAC stood up and walked round his desk to Charlie.

"We are in your debt, my dear." He said, taking hold of Charlie's hand. "You seem to have taken to this type of work easily, Charlotte. The earlier reports I had about you were correct. You certainly put your job first; always. You are determined and courageous, and for this reason, I'd like to offer you a permanent position within our special team. It has good promotional prospects. Few women ever reach as far as this, Charlotte."

"I'm very flattered, Sir, but I'm afraid this type of work isn't for me. I will gratefully return to 'plodding' at home." Charlie said, with a smile. "But, it has been an experience."

"I understand." The DAC said in a disappointed tone. "Pity. Thought we had another 'Plucky Buckton' on our hands. Having said as much, I have no doubt you will be a very successful woman one day, Charlotte. Good luck." He said with a smile.

Charlie and the DAC shook hands and Charlie turned to leave.

"Oh! I meant to ask you, did your father remember me?"

***

**Operation 'Bums-Rush' or The Normandy Landings took place on 6****th**** June, 1944 (D-Day). By the end of May 1944, British ports were clogged with ships of all sorts. On the evening of 5****th**** June, the Invasion fleet set sail across the English Channel; 175,000 troops landing on 6****th**** June and 195,700 Allied Naval and Merchant Navy personnel in over 5000 ships were involved. There objective, to liberate Europe from Nazi rule.**

***

Somewhere

Tuesday, 9th May, 1944

My darling, darling, darling Charlie,

Thank you for writing to me so promptly, my sweet. I'm glad you arrived home safely.

I miss you more than I can explain in a mere letter. How I miss your beautiful eyes and loving arms, which wrap around me, making me feel safe and loved. The memory will have to keep me warm until June, when I have been granted leave to come home, to be with you, my love! Hurrah! How I ache for you, every moment! I look for you around every corner and I see your lovely face in every beautiful day.

Helen came out of the sick bay on Sunday and I helped her home. She seems much recovered, but has said very little about the loss of the baby. Mind you, there may be another reason for that. Remember Helen said you could use her bed? What we didn't realise was she had left blood marks on the sheet the day she became sick (the miscarriage) and it hadn't been removed for washing since then! Unfortunately, I was sad and emotional on the day she came home from hospital but couldn't tell her why. So, when she saw her bed hadn't been slept in, she started to ask some very awkward questions! She may appear a bit of a dolly-daydream on the outside, but she's not stupid and she very quickly started to put two and two together and came up with a pretty close answer. I told her a little of our history and though she was very shocked at first, I think she is getting used to it now. She treats me with courteous detachment, let's say, but I hope this will relax back into our old comfortable friendship in time. She will keep our secret, I have no doubt.

I'm so sorry to read that your dad wasn't too good. It must be a worry for you and your family. I wish there was something I could do or say to ease your pain.

Well, I must close here. Its eleven fifteen and I must be up at five tomorrow morning.

I'll be seeing you, Charlie, in all my dreams.

Until I hear from you again, my darling, please take care of yourself.

With much love,

Joey.

xxx

p.s. Give my love to Ruby, Janet and Vince. x

p.p.s. Missing you with all my heart and soul. xx

***

Whitstable

Friday 12th May, 1944

My Darling Joey,

Thank you for your wonderful letter. I hope you are well, my darling and settled since our adventures together. I have been back on 'the plod' for a few days now, and everything that happened a few days ago, seems like a dream now – all, that is, except you, my Joey.

I am thrilled to read that you will be getting some leave in June and am counting the days until we are together again. I'm deliriously excited! I was looking at the moon last night and I wish you could have been there with me. I was imagining its mellow light caressing your beautiful face and me being in your tender, loving arms. What Heaven! Please June, come soon!

We had some wonderful news today. Andrew Aden is alive! I'm sure you will be rapturous about this. He and some comrades; who had been floating around in a dinghy, were picked up by a small boat and taken ashore. We have no more detail at present. Isn't it wonderful?

Glad to know that Helen is much recovered. Poor you, having to cope with all this by yourself. I'm so sorry, my darling. I hope it hasn't affected your friendship with Helen to badly. That would be so sad. I pray she is broad minded enough to accept it! I guess we will always run up against this for the rest of our lives. It's something we will have to cope with and share together.

Ruby sends you her best love and is likely to be writing to you soon!

Well, my darling, I will finish here and look forward to your next letter. I miss you so much and long for the time when you near me again.

God bless you, Joey.

My love always,

Charlie.

xxx

"_**I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day, in everything that's light and gay, I'll always think of you that way. I'll find you in the morning sun and when the night is new, I'll be looking at the moon, but I'll be seeing you." **_

_**~The End~**_


End file.
